Il viendra des aubes que la nuit recouvrera
by Kalys Graymes
Summary: Après les événements de Kirkwall, Hawke et Anders sont contraints de fuir la cité ravagée. Ce récit explore les conséquences des actions d'Anders dans Thédas et donne aussi bien la parole à nos héros qu'à leurs compagnons ou à d'autres personnages du jeu. Il n'est pas toujours marrant (mais l'est souvent, du moins je l'espère ;) #yaoi #sexe #DA2 #DAI
1. En exil

**J'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'univers de Dragon Age, mais je ne suis pas une encyclopédie : peut-être remarquerez-vous quelques écarts par rapports aux écrits de Gaider :)**

I. En exil

Sur le pont du bateau, Nathanaël regardait la cité brûler. À cette distance, l'incendie demeurait invisible, et les reflets orange qui léchaient les tours auraient pu provenir de simples flambeaux, comme lors des processions du Souvenir. Néanmoins, l'odeur lui parvenait toujours.

Ou alors, elle lui collait au corps. Ses amis avaient survécu et la ville, débarrassée de ses fléaux, parviendrait peut-être à se relever. Nathanaël ne portait pas la responsabilité de ces morts. Pas de toutes. Pourtant, le sentiment d'un immense gâchis ne le quittait pas. Et le brasier de Kirkwall lui en rappelait un autre.

Quand Carver et lui avaient atteint Lothering après la débâcle d'Ostagar, il était déjà trop tard. La majeure partie des habitants avait fui, mais la nouvelle de la défaite n'était pas encore parvenue aux templiers qui campaient sur les lieux, assurant la sécurité de la Chantrie et des poignées de réfugiés qui continuaient d'arriver des Terres Sauvages. Leur père s'employait depuis des mois à tenter de sauver les malheureux en proie à la souillure de l'Engeance, tandis que leur mère et leur sœur, Bethany, se terraient dans la ferme familiale, à moins d'une demi-lieue du bourg. Ils auraient dû partir depuis longtemps. Mais à l'époque, ni Carver ni Nathanaël ne se seraient soustraits au combat. Si le roi Caylan en avait appelé à toutes les bonnes volontés pour soutenir l'effort de l'armée, il faisait montre d'une confiance absolue quant à l'issue de la bataille, et personne ne soupçonnait l'ampleur de la guerre à mener.

Le temps qu'ils préviennent le chef des templiers de la mort du roi et du retrait des troupes de Loghain, puis qu'ils commencent à rassembler leurs maigres possessions sur le chariot qui devaient les mener à Dénérim, la horde avait fondu sur eux. Ils avaient tout abandonné aux premiers cris et foncé à pieds entre les hautes herbes et les blés desséchés, ne tenant pas à avancer à découvert sur le chemin qui menait de la ferme au village. Ils auraient dû changer leurs plans, envisager de se rendre à Golefalois, plus proche, plutôt qu'à Dénérim, et surtout ne se soucier de personne. Mais leur père croyait pouvoir se rendre utile à ce moment, il était prêt à exposer ses pouvoirs de mage si cela lui permettait de sauver des vies.

Les templiers s'étaient repliés sur la Chantrie. Tout le village brûlait. Ça et là, des engeances enfonçaient leurs lames trempées de sang dans des cadavres tuméfiés. Tuer ne les contentait pas, ils voulaient massacrer, profaner. Leur mère avait supplié qu'ils fuient sur le champ leur père avait couru droit sur la horde, son bâton à la main. Les templiers, une dizaine tout au plus, tenaient toujours les portes de la Chantrie. Malcolm espérait sans doute qu'une diversion les aiderait à reprendre le dessus. Avant que qui ce soit ait pu intervenir, il s'était arrêté à vingt pas de la horde et avait planté son bâton dans le sol. Une vague de flammes s'était élevée de la terre et précipitée sur le bataillon, fauchant les premiers rangs. Seulement les premiers rangs. Le suivant s'était retourné et avait franchi le mur de feu, sans la moindre hésitation. Nathanaël entendait encore le bruit qu'avaient fait les chairs piétinées et les os brisés, tandis que les engeances foulaient les corps pour atteindre son père. Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de composer un nouveau sort. Nathanaël avait vu Bethany se préparer, et avait attrapé son poignet de justesse pour la tirer en arrière. Les deux frères et la sœur avaient échangé un regard. Puis ils avaient empoigné leur mère qui hurlait, et s'étaient mis à courir.

Plus tard, sur le sentier poudreux où ils erraient depuis deux jours, aiguillonnés par les éclaireurs Hurlocks, affamés et perdus, Carver était mort. Leur mère en avait tenu Nathanaël responsable, parce qu'il était l'aîné, et qu'il ne l'avait pas empêché de se jeter sur l'Ogre qui l'avait broyé. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle lui ait jamais vraiment pardonné. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, puisqu'à présent elle était morte aussi. Ainsi que Bethany. Tous les membres de sa famille avaient disparu, parce qu'il avait failli à les protéger.

Kirkwall n'était plus qu'une paillette flottant parmi les reflets de lune sur les vagues. Nathanaël renifla son brassard en cuir et soupira l'odeur venait de là. Ses cheveux, sa peau, empestaient le sang et la viande grillée.

À quelques mètres derrière lui, Anders hésita. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de lui demander s'il allait bien. En même temps, s'il ne lui parlait pas tout de suite, ce ne serait sans doute plus jamais le moment. Son amant s'était rallié à lui pendant la bataille il avait affirmé qu'il se tiendrait toujours à ses côtés. Il n'allait sûrement pas le rejeter maintenant.

En tout cas, Anders dut faire un geste qui trahit sa présence, car Nathanaël se retourna. Son regard le transperça : jamais Anders ne l'avait vu si douloureux. Son ami s'était montré digne – quoiqu'un peu froid et brutal – à la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur. Là, son expression contenait un mélange d'incompréhension et de détresse bien plus terrifiant.

Anders fit un pas dans sa direction et l'enlaça. Nathanaël resta immobile. Anders s'écarta pour mieux voir son visage. « Nathanaël…

— Quoi ?

— Je suis désolé.

— Désolé de quoi ? répondit Nathanaël d'un ton vibrant de colère.

— Eh bien, de ce que j'ai fait. Je crois que… je n'avais pas vraiment conscience des conséquences.

— Tu en aurais peut-être eu une vague idée si tu m'avais parlé ! s'exclama Nathanaël d'un ton dur, et il le repoussa, mais sans violence.

— Je ne pouvais pas…

Nathanaël haussa les sourcils :

— Tu ne pouvais pas ou tu ne voulais pas ?

— Je… Je ne pouvais pas. Si je t'avais parlé, je t'aurais mis en danger. Et ça aurait… rendu les choses trop réelles.

Son compagnon secoua la tête, puis il leva la main pour le couper, l'air las.

— Laisse tomber.

— Nathanaël…

— Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Anders se mordit les lèvres, mais n'insista pas. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, pas ce soir en tout cas. Peut-être plus jamais. À la barre, à quelques mètres à peine, Isabela feignait de les ignorer. Il redescendit à la cale.

Nathanaël soupira, et s'assit contre le bastingage. Il remonta les genoux et baissa la tête, sur le point de pleurer. Et tant pis si Isabela le voyait. Elle était nulle pour tout ce qui concernait les relations sociales, tellement qu'il tirerait un certain plaisir à la savoir mal à l'aise.

Il avait l'impression de se laisser aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps, bien avant cette bataille. Comme si la vision d'Anders avait fait sauter les boulons qui l'empêchaient de se disloquer. Si Varric avait été là, il lui aurait remonté le moral, à coups de bières et de mauvais jeux de mots, le tout saupoudré d'une pointe de paternalisme. Mais Varric était resté à Kirkwall et ça aussi, ça lui avait foutu un coup. De tous ses compagnons, le Nain avait été le plus fidèle, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Nathanaël se sentait trahi, tout en sachant très bien que la vie de fugitifs qui les attendait ne possédait aucun attrait. Merrill ne les avait suivis que pour échapper au Bas Cloître. Quant à Isabela, elle roucoulait de joie devant son nouveau jouet – le petit bateau préservé des flammes qui les avait sortis de Kirkwall — avant même qu'ils aient posé le pied dessus. Qui aurait pu en vouloir à Aveline, Fenris et Varric d'avoir préféré rester ? Nathanaël aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire de même et participer à la reconstruction.

Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Il espérait juste que Sondal et Bodan allaient bien, ainsi qu'Orenna. Kirkwall ne lui manquerait pas, pas plus que Férelden. Mais ne plus jamais pouvoir se poser quelque part… Fuir, perpétuellement… L'idée lui glaçait le sang.

Anders l'avait prévenu, pourtant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait insisté sur le danger que représentait sa fréquentation avant même qu'ils ne sortent vraiment ensemble. Sur le moment, Nathanaël avait fait le malin : il savait qu'Anders disait probablement la vérité, mais avait choisi de ne pas y accorder d'importance. Après tout, il était fils et frère de mages. Sauf qu'Anders était différent, et cela aussi, il l'avait compris très vite. Sa famille s'était toujours cachée, mais sans éprouver de réelle animosité envers les non-mages, ni même les Templiers. Son père et sa sœur semblaient considérer leurs dons comme une malédiction. Ils ne voulaient pas être séparés des leurs, ni enfermés, mais pensaient au fond d'eux qu'ils le méritaient. Anders au contraire, revendiquait son héritage. Il haïssait les templiers plus que tout. Il ne devait probablement sa liberté qu'à sa conscription au sein de la Garde des Ombres.

Nathanaël se rappelait leurs débuts. Comme il avait aimé séduire Anders, qu'il avait trouvé si naïf, si touchant, avec ses histoires de chat et sa manie d'aider les gens. À cette époque, il tentait à la fois d'obtenir les faveurs de Fenris, les charmes d'Isabela et la confiance d'Anders. C'était un jeu pour lui. Les rebuffades de Fenris l'amusaient autant qu'elles l'énervaient. Il se prenait pour le nombril du monde. À une époque, sa mère était persuadée qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Fenris et lui. Il se rendait compte à présent combien il avait été égoïste. L'Elfe avait-il attendu quelque chose de lui ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de les suivre, même après avoir retourné sa veste en faveur des mages, par respect… pour lui ?

Puis, Anders lui avait parlé d'un Templier du nom de Ser Alrik, réputé pour torturer des mages. Alrik ne se contentait pas de préserver le Cercle ni de poursuivre les apostats. Il prenait un vif plaisir à user de son pouvoir sur plus faible que lui. Nathanaël avait accepté d'aider Anders à l'arrêter – par la force s'il le fallait. Quand ils étaient parvenus au bout des tunnels qu'empruntaient les renégats pour s'évader de la Potence, ils étaient tombés sur Alrik. Il s'apprêtait à faire du mal à une fille et la confrontation avait tourné à la bataille rangée. À l'issue du combat, Ser Alrik et ses chevaliers étaient morts. Mais Anders n'était pas satisfait. Nathanaël n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir comment il s'y était pris pour l'empêcher de tuer la jeune mage. C'était la première fois qu'il s'affrontait à Justice… Il l'avait déjà rencontré, bien sûr, mais Anders avait toujours repris le contrôle. Cette fois-là, ce n'était pas Anders qu'il avait vu. C'était une Abomination prête à prendre la vie d'autrui, sans aucune raison. Il était parvenu à le raisonner, et Anders avait pris la fuite.

Plus tard, il l'avait rejoint dans sa clinique de Sombrerue. Anders, bouleversé, se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui avait failli arriver. Il avait toujours soutenu que Justice et lui ne faisaient qu'un, mais jusqu'aux événements survenus dans les souterrains, Nathanaël n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait. Ce jour-là, il avait gracié Anders. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Celui-ci n'attendait que son absolution, et il la lui avait donnée de bon cœur. Droit dans ses bottes, fier de sa magnanimité, il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser. Le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti quand le mage s'était jeté sur lui… Cela effaçait tout le reste. Le soir même, ils scellaient leur union dans les draps de soie de sa demeure de la Haute Ville.

Il avait été si heureux… Et Anders se montrait désormais léger et amusant, à tel point que Merrill lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Nathanaël le revoyait expliquer à Nyarlatotep, son chien, qu'il lui faudrait chercher un autre lit que la couche conjugale. Le sourire lui montait encore jusqu'aux oreilles rien que d'y penser. Mais leur bonheur n'avait pas duré longtemps. Un jour, Anders était venu lui demander un service. Il avait prétendu avoir découvert le moyen de se débarrasser de Justice. Au début, Nathanaël l'avait cru, même s'il se montrait évasif et un peu distant. Puis, Anders avait avoué le mensonge, tout en lui demandant instamment de l'aider, car ce à quoi il œuvrait revêtait une importance capitale. Troublé, mais confiant, Nathanaël avait accepté de se rendre à la Chantrie pour détourner l'attention de la Grande Prêtresse. Anders était de plus en plus indifférent, ne cessait de l'accabler avec son Grand Projet. Rien ne semblait plus l'intéresser. Le cœur plus lourd à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, obsédé par ses plans, Nathanaël s'était dit qu'une fois ceux-ci réalisés, il retrouverait son amant.

Et puis il y avait eu l'attentat. Anders, désorienté, mais sauf, en bas de la Chantrie. L'air presque surpris par les conséquences de sa petite explosion. Il lui avait redit, l'air absent, qu'il comprendrait que Nathanaël ne le suive pas. Et malgré la déception qui lui serrait le cœur, Nathanaël avait renouvelé ses vœux de fidélité. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans Anders encore moins en ces temps de guerre qui s'annonçaient. Pas alors que la ville brûlait, et que tout ce à quoi il tenait avait été anéanti.

Et c'était précisément ce qu'il lui reprochait. Par Andrasté… Il s'était jeté dans cette relation comme un gamin en mal d'amour, et maintenant il ne pouvait supporter qu'Anders ne lui ait pas parlé. Il avait plongé la ville dans le chaos, probablement tout le pays. Et il prétendait avoir cherché à le protéger ? À quoi s'attendait-il ? Pensait-il que le monde plierait genou devant les mages, après qu'ils aient cédé les uns après les autres à la folie ou à la magie du sang ? Nathanaël comprenait ce qui les avait menés là. Il les avait défendus du mieux qu'il avait pu. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas entendu leur désespoir. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'étaient l'isolement, ou les brimades. Il avait toujours été libre, et pensé que quiconque le désirait n'avait qu'à saisir l'opportunité de se défaire de ses chaînes. Il n'avait pas reconnu la douleur d'Anders, pas écouté sa haine. Il avait choisi de l'aimer, en espérant le changer.

Il pleurait vraiment, à présent. Le ciel riait au-dessus du navire. Isabela quitta le gaillard arrière et se planta devant lui. « Hawke ?

— Ce n'est rien, Isabela. Reprenez la barre.

— Vous plaisantez ? De toute façon, ce bateau n'ira pas loin. Si le vent ne se lève pas, nous sommes condamnés à errer sur l'Amaranthine sans jamais rejoindre les côtes ni nous en éloigner.

— Ce serait bien notre veine. Le chevalier sous-capitaine nous laisse la vie sauve, et nous nous abîmons sur les récifs des Marches Libres.

— En fait, ça ressemblerait plutôt à la légende du Riveïnien Volant. Craignez-vous la mort, Nathanaël Hawke ? Créateur, votre nom est bien trop long à prononcer !

— Hum. Et quel est votre patronyme, au passage ? Je n'ai jamais connu que votre prénom.

— Il n'a aucune importance. Écoutez, Hawke… Vous m'avez pardonné d'avoir volé cette relique qunari, en dépit des conséquences.

— Anders savait ce qu'il faisait.

— Vraiment ?

— Je le crois. C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu l'entendre.

— En ce cas, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour l'arrêter, pas même Fenris.

— Fenris ne se soucie pas vraiment des gens, ni des mages. Il aurait pu rejoindre la Garde, s'il avait tenu à protéger les civils.

— La seule chose qui l'ait jamais intéressé, c'est la vengeance. Il se moque pas mal des souffrances d'autrui. Ainsi en va-t-il pour chacun d'entre nous.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je…

— Hawke ! Voyons… Vous savez bien que nous n'avons jamais agi que pour notre propre profit.

— Non ! Vous êtes revenue. Vous avez tenu tête à l'Arishak.

— Oui… Parce que je croyais que vous me soutiendriez. Ce que vous avez fait. C'est ce que vous êtes, Hawke. Vous défendez les gens.

— C'est ridicule. Vous venez de dire que tout le monde n'agissait que dans son propre intérêt, et vous aviez raison. Je n'échappe pas à la règle.

— Sans doute pas. Et votre intérêt a toujours été de protéger Anders. »

Créateur, elle avait tellement raison ! Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans Anders. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il le haïssait : Anders se l'était bien permis, lui. Il tenait suffisamment à ses convictions pour l'évincer. Ses projets avaient eu plus d'importance que leur amour. Nathanaël n'avait rien pour le guider. Aucune _raison d'État_ qui l'oblige à sacrifier quoi que ce soit. Comment pourrait-il soutenir le mage dans ces conditions ? Il ne croyait même pas à son combat !

La Grande Prêtresse était morte, comme la moitié de Kirkwall, et Orsino, et Mérédith. Il n'avait eu foi en aucun d'eux, et pourtant, c'étaient eux qui assuraient l'équilibre du monde tel qu'il le connaissait. Anders avait eu l'audace de faire table rase. Comme si recommencer ne demandait aucun courage. Comme si renoncer à tout ce que vous possédiez ne représentait qu'une contrariété passagère. Anders avait anéanti la vie de milliers de personnes, parce qu'il pensait qu'elles se porteraient mieux dans une société différente. Vu ce que ça lui avait coûté, Nathanaël se demandait si son égoïsme apparent n'était pas en fait le degré ultime de l'altruisme. Même s'il avait eu tort, Anders s'était sacrifié au nom du bien commun.

Les gens de conviction valaient-ils plus que leurs pairs ? Où n'étaient-ils, au contraire, que des narcissiques, incapables d'empathie ? C'était une question à laquelle Nathanaël n'était pas prêt de répondre et à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'enfiler un godet, histoire d'oublier. Ce départ aurait dû conduire à une renaissance. Au lieu de quoi, il était incapable d'ignorer ce qui était mort en lui.

« Je vais tenir la barre jusqu'à demain. Vous devriez dormir.

— Pas question ! Vous avez combattu comme nous, vous devez être épuisée.

— Hawke ! J'ai le ciel au-dessus de ma tête, et les vagues pour me bercer. Vous savez combien de temps j'ai passé à tourner dans mon lit, espérant sentir le ressac ? Je ne pourrais passer une meilleure nuit que celle-là, croyez-moi.

— Alors d'accord. Mais je vous suis redevable.

— Si vous voulez. »

Nathanaël se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la cale. Isabela regagna la barre, sans plus le regarder. La nuit sur la mer l'avait déjà absorbée.

Anders dormait lové contre Nyarlatotep. Cette vision lui creva le cœur. Le chien respirait paisiblement, et lâchait de temps en temps un soupir qui donnait l'impression d'un tel bien-être qu'on avait envie de se coller contre lui et d'oublier le reste du monde. Anders n'avait jamais aimé les chiens – c'était un homme à chats. La confiance qu'il accordait au Mabari était d'autant plus touchante.

Malade des vagues autant que de ses propres sentiments, Nathanaël se coucha auprès de son amant, dont il serra la taille et respira l'odeur – sang, magie, et peau. Personne ne lui avait jamais procuré un tel réconfort.

Quand Anders se réveilla, il n'eut d'abord pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il lui semblait que son lit tanguait d'ailleurs le matelas paraissait bien plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. La gigantesque bataille qui les avait opposés aux Templiers, leur départ précipité de Kirkwall après que le chevalier sous-capitaine Cullen ait fait preuve d'une surprenante mansuétude, et bien sûr sa dispute avec Nathanaël. Il s'était couché à même le sol auprès du Mabari qui le regardait d'un air peiné, et avait fini par s'endormir, d'un sommeil hanté par les cauchemars. À présent, ceux-ci semblaient loin, et Anders avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient dissipés au cours de la nuit. Il réalisa que le poids sur sa hanche, la chaleur dans son dos, étaient ceux de Nathanaël et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'espace d'un instant, les yeux fermés, il se crut au seuil d'une nouvelle vie parfaitement sereine.

Il se retourna le plus doucement possible. Nathanaël avait pleuré, on distinguait le sillon tracé par ses larmes dans la suie et le sang qui maculaient encore son visage. Cela le bouleversa. Ce type avait assassiné de ses mains des dizaines de personnes. Il avait coutume de tout tourner en dérision. Anders savait que c'était une manière de supporter un quotidien d'une violence inouïe, mais quand même. Nathanaël avait été, pour tous ses compagnons, un roc inébranlable. Pardonnant les pires erreurs, et les réparant avec le sourire. Cet homme avait accueilli chaque coup porté avec un fatalisme teinté d'ironie qui avait contribué à alléger un peu la charge qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Et voilà qu'il pleurait.

Il aurait dû lui parler. Chaque jour qui s'était écoulé, depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision, avait pesé sur sa poitrine comme un esprit de culpabilité. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, il avait dit à Nathanaël qu'il ne pourrait supporter de vivre sans lui. Avait-il conscience, à l'époque, qu'il existait plusieurs façons de perdre quelqu'un ? Il était tenté de répondre que non. Mais c'était un faux-semblant. Il ne lui avait pas fait part de ses projets parce qu'il savait qu'il les désapprouverait. Il avait eu l'impression de le tromper. C'est pourquoi il avait continué de ne rien lui dire : s'il ne lui confessait rien, c'est parce qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Un raisonnement à toute épreuve.

Anders posa sa paume sur la joue de son amant et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Nathanaël se réveilla et son regard, d'abord troublé par le sommeil, retrouva cette teinte de désespoir qu'il y avait vue la veille. Anders le lui rendit. Une poignée de secondes, ils restèrent sans bouger, accrochés l'un à l'autre, ne sachant bien ce qu'ils se communiquaient, si ce n'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se voulaient ensemble. Puis Anders fit basculer Nathanaël sur le dos, en lui maintenant la main droite à hauteur de visage. Il grimpa sur lui et se remit à l'embrasser, plus sauvagement, en ondulant du bassin. Il voulait que sa fougue l'emporte, il voulait le mordre, le bouffer, il voulait se fondre en lui. Et Nathanaël le lui rendait, il luttait contre son poids qui l'empêchait de bouger, contre sa poigne qui le maintenait au sol. Il gémissait, et Anders cueillait ses soupirs du bout de la langue.

La voix de Merrill les interrompit. « Tout va bien ? » Impossible, la connaissant, de distinguer l'ingénuité de l'indignation. Anders lâcha les lèvres de Nathanaël et grogna : « Oui… Évidemment !

— Pardon, mais ce n'est pas clair ! D'habitude, quand ils sont en public, les gens se comportent… différemment.

— Vraiment ? Ils s'embrassent, s'invectivent, pleurent, se marient en public. Ils se battent en pleine rue – juste devant votre porte, souvenez-vous, vous trouviez cela fascinant.

— Je voulais juste dire que… Oh ! Vous êtes toujours si désagréable ! Nous devons être arrivés, je monte voir Isabela. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. « Elle a probablement raison, déplora Nathanaël. Il nous faut débarquer en vitesse.

— Certes, répondit Anders, songeur.

— Enlève-toi de là, ou ce sont les Templiers qui nous… sépareront. »

Isabela avait les yeux cernés. Nathanaël lui avait rarement vu cet air las. Elle pérorait comme à son habitude, mais son visage trahissait une gravité inhabituelle. Elle s'interrompit en les voyant émerger de la cale. « Vous voilà… Eh bien, nous y sommes. Je nous ai menés à la crique promise. Nous n'avons plus qu'à disparaître.

— Isabela…

— Je sais ce que vous allez dire, Hawke. Mais je vous ai déjà faussé compagnie une fois. Je vous en dois une, et vous le savez.

— Cette dette est largement épongée. Sans vous, nous ne serions jamais sortis de Kirkwall.

Elle soupira, et son regard s'égara. L'horizon murmurait à son oreille. Il l'appelait tant et si bien que la brise semblait porter avec elle une mélodie épique, un chant de guerre et d'aventures.

— La mer est différente… Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit hier soir ? Quand j'ai plaisanté à propos du Riveïnien Volant ? Eh bien, c'est ça. J'ai l'impression que si je repartais maintenant, je ne ferais qu'errer sur les flots, sans but, pour l'éternité.

— N'est-ce pas ce qui vous a toujours fait courir ?

— Si… Mais j'ai le pressentiment que je n'y trouverai plus jamais la paix.

— Mais c'est ce que vous êtes, Isabela ! Vous n'avez toujours espéré qu'un navire et un peu de chance.

— Je ne sais pas, Hawke. Peut-être plus tard. Je vais vous accompagner un moment, et puis je reprendrai la mer.

— Si je peux me permettre… commença Merrill. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de vous quitter. Enfin… Si vous voulez bien de moi, évidemment.

— Du moment que vous n'interrompez pas toutes… nos incivilités, lança Anders, rancunier.

— Très bien alors. La fine équipe de nouveau réunie. Andrasté m'en est témoin, nous allons passer parfaitement inaperçus !

— Si nos deux apostats voulaient bien ranger leurs bâtons, je pense que nous gagnerions quelques points auprès des locaux.

— Vous n'y pensez pas, Isabela ! Où voulez-vous qu'ils se… qu'ils les mettent ?

— J'ai bien une idée de l'endroit où je voudrais fourrer le mien, mais cela semble indisposer Merrill. »

Sous les regards insistants de Nathanaël, cette dernière ne posa pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Ils envoyèrent Isabela et Nathanaël s'approvisionner au village le plus proche, tandis qu'Anders et Merrill organisaient un campement de fortune en marge des routes. Ils avaient dégoté un coin tranquille, au bord d'un ruisseau, qui leur procurait peu de protection, mais de l'eau fraîche. À l'heureux duo de nettoyer au mieux leurs cuirasses gorgées de sang séché. Isabela avait revêtu un pantalon de matelot qui lui donnait l'air… habillé, et Nathanaël portait des nippes qu'ils avaient échangées à un paysan contre la promesse de ne pas dévoiler sa plantation de colchinthe.

« Hawke, j'ai peut-être une idée.

— Vous voulez bien arrêter de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ? Vous ne faites ça avec personne d'autre.

— C'est vrai, mais… Vous êtes différent.

— Ah oui ? Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas membré comme vos autres conquêtes ? Il faut conserver avec moi une distance particulière ?

— Hawke !

Elle le frappa sur le bras.

— Vous êtes plus… inaccessible, c'est tout.

Il la regarda par en dessous.

— Écoutez. Je n'ai connu presque que des gens à qui je ne tenais pas. Je les tutoyais tous – et ne me souciais guère de leur nom. À l'exception de celui dont je voulais vous parler, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez avec toutes vos remarques.

— Oh ! J'ai donc un concurrent. Je suis tellement déçu, Isabela.

— Vous allez me faire pleurer. La personne dont je vous parle est un assassin antivan. Il répond au nom de Zévran, vous l'avez brièvement rencontré, me semble-t-il.

— Absolument pas fiable. Non seulement vous l'appelez par son prénom, mais en plus, j'ai tenté de le séduire et il s'est dérobé.

— C'est qu'il est plus loyal qu'il en a l'air. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, oui, j'ai couché avec lui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai retenu de vous succomber.

— Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce ? Par Andrasté, je croyais pourtant qu'il fallait payer très cher pour empêcher les gens de tomber dans mes filets.

— C'est l'amant de la Garde des Ombres qui a sauvé Férelden de l'Enclin. »

« Vous ne dites plus rien ? Vous aurais-je rappelé votre triste statut de "héros" désormais anonyme des Marches Libres ?

— Non… Je suis très désappointé que vous apportiez si peu de crédit à ma légende, n'en doutez pas. Mais… pourquoi me parlez-vous du Héros de Férelden ?

— Parce que j'ai une confiance absolue en Zévran. Et s'il se fie à elle… Je pense qu'ils peuvent nous aider.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi.

— Cette femme a choisi de protéger le Cercle des Mages de Férelden au péril de sa vie, alors que Ser Cullen le donnait pour mort.

— Je l'ignorais.

— Anders est lui-même Garde des Ombres. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il pourrait trouver conseil et refuge auprès d'une Garde amie des mages ?

— Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais la Garde a disparu, non ? Et Zévran a quitté les Corbeaux… Comment les contacter ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils se cachent. L'Enclin est terminé et Zévran s'est taillé une jolie réputation en éliminant quelques têtes parmi les plus en vue chez les Corbeaux. Je pense qu'on les trouvera à Antiva.

— Pfiou… Ça fait un sacré voyage, surtout basé sur une supposition.

— Et vous aviez d'autres plans ?

— Non. C'est vrai. C'est juste que je déteste marcher.

— Eh bien, nous prendrons un chariot. »


	2. Sur la route d'Antiva

_Avertissement : le texte suivant contient une scène d'amour entre hommes._

 _Note : "Roche-Éparse" aurait probablement dû porter un nom à consonnance plus germanique comme dans le reste des Marches Libres, mais je suis une quiche pour inventer des noms ^^_

* * *

Ils avaient négocié leurs places auprès d'une caravane marchande qui ralliait Kirkwall à Antiva. Anders et Merrill se feraient passer pour de simples particuliers, tandis qu'Isabela et Nathanaël s'étaient engagés pour assurer la sécurité du convoi.

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement – et sans accroc. La simple présence de troupes armées décourageait les brigands, d'autant que celles-ci allaient à cheval. Un signe indubitable de richesse, mais qui indiquait aussi que les marchands œuvraient pour le compte de quelque homme ou femme de pouvoir. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle, surtout si l'homme ou la femme en question était affilié à la Guilde des Assassins.

Nathanaël passait donc le plus clair de son temps à fanfaronner, tandis qu'Anders allait tantôt à pied, tantôt se laissait porter par un chariot brinquebalant depuis lequel Merrill l'abreuvait d'exclamations émerveillées et de questions. Isabela avait catégoriquement refusé de monter à cheval et avait été affectée au petit contingent d'éclaireurs qui ouvrait la marche. Le soir, ils se voyaient peu : les mercenaires dînaient et dormaient de leur côté, afin de faciliter les tours de garde.

* * *

Le troisième soir, Nathanaël s'éloigna du campement. Ils longeaient la mer d'Écume depuis le début de leur voyage, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils s'en rapprochaient suffisamment pour la voir. Assis les jambes ballantes au bord de la falaise, il regarda le crépuscule embraser l'horizon.

Avant de quitter Férelden, il n'avait jamais vu la mer. Après quelques années passées à Kirkwall, il se demandait comment on pouvait respirer sans la savoir à proximité. Le bruit du ressac, en contrebas, apaisait ses angoisses.

« Te voilà. » Anders semblait hésiter à le rejoindre. Nathanaël tapota le sol à côté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Le soleil couchant réchauffait leurs visages pâles, la brise caressait leurs pommettes brunies par la poussière de la route, et s'enroulait autour de leurs membres harassés. Nathanaël prit la main de son compagnon et la serra. Anders lui retourna un regard agréablement surpris. « Je t'ai dit que je voulais passer ma vie à tes côtés. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si étonné ?

— Eh bien… Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlé, depuis Kirkwall. Et je ne t'avais pas préparé à… tout ça.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais j'aurais dû le voir venir.

Nathanaël parlait sans le regarder. Son pouce frottait machinalement celui d'Anders.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner, Anders. Je suis persuadé qu'il existait une autre solution. Ce que tu as fait… a fini de convaincre le monde que les mages étaient dangereux. Beaucoup trop de gens sont morts, et personne ne se souviendra que c'était la faute de Mérédith, à l'origine. Mais… J'en suis aussi responsable. Je savais que tu tramais quelque chose, et j'avais peur de te perdre, alors je t'ai laissé faire. Si tu dois être un fugitif pour le restant de tes jours, alors soit. Je le mérite également.

— Ma cause est juste !

Nathanaël secoua la tête.

— Tu ne fais plus la différence entre la justice et la vengeance. Tu condamnes des innocents.

— La Grande Prêtresse n'était pas une innocente ! Ni les Templiers !

— Et Keran ? Ou Emeric ? Et, de l'autre côté, étaient-ils inoffensifs, ces mages du sang que nous avons combattus par dizaines ? Et ne viens pas me dire qu'ils ont été poussés à bout par les Templiers. Toi-même les méprisais jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— Alors tu ne crois plus que… les mages devraient être libres ? Tu ne veux pas d'un monde dans lequel nous pourrions nous aimer sans nous cacher ?

— Bien sûr que si. Je doute que ce soit possible, à présent, mais… Si je t'aide et que nous parvenons à nous faire entendre, peut-être pourrais-je me pardonner.

— Je suis désolé. »

(*)

Pendant quelques jours, Anders et Nathanaël s'évitèrent. La caravane avançait lentement le long de la Côte Orageuse, et le voyage semblait interminable. Seule Merrill semblait y prendre plaisir. Au contact de la nature, elle retrouvait des couleurs et se surprenait même à chantonner.

Le huitième jour, ils firent halte dans une vallée encaissée, au pied d'une falaise de granit dont des répliques miniatures sortaient de terre à plusieurs lieues à la ronde. L'endroit était peu propice à une embuscade : la route constituait quasiment le seul moyen de traverser. C'est pourquoi la confusion fut grande lorsque la sentinelle en poste au sud-ouest du campement lança l'alerte, vers trois heures du matin. Ce n'étaient pas des hommes qui fondaient sur eux, mais une dizaine de Mabari. Plus rapides et agiles que des soldats en armures, ils se déplaçaient sans chercher à se protéger. Sur les quatre archers que contenait la troupe de mercenaires, deux furent jetés à terre avant même d'avoir pu encocher une flèche. Nathanaël se réveilla en sursaut, juste à temps pour voir Nyarlatotep sauter à la gorge de la bête qui s'apprêtait à l'éventrer. Il roula sur le côté par pur réflexe, et s'agenouilla pour récupérer ses dagues dans le coffre à côté de sa couche. Puis il sortit précautionneusement de sa tente. La pleine lune et des milliers d'étoiles éclairaient presque comme en plein jour. Il y avait un Mabari coupé en deux, à quelques pas de là. Plus loin, un marchand agonisait. Nathanaël entendait le bruit que faisait la bulle qui éclatait dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il respirait, malgré les aboiements furieux des chiens dispersés dans tout le campement. Merde ! Anders ! Un cri résonna sur sa droite : « Ils arrivent ! » Il hésita, mais Anders se trouvait à l'autre bout du bivouac, et ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que d'autres ennemis y pénètrent. Il enfila ses lames toujours au fourreau dans chacune de ses manches, et se précipita vers le soldat qui avait appelé. C'était Jared, un gars solide armé d'une lourde épée à deux mains. Il se tenait prêt à parer, mais quelque chose dans son attitude donna l'impression à Nathanaël qu'il ne comptait pas s'en sortir. Et pour cause : vingt hommes fonçaient sur sa position, vêtus de cuir et armés de haches.

« Mais merde ! » Il courut se planquer derrière un affleurement rocheux, cherchant le meilleur endroit d'où attaquer. Leurs assaillants arrivaient au contact. Deux s'arrêtèrent pour Jared, les autres continuèrent leur course vers le camp. « J'vais crever », pensa Nathanaël avant de tendre la jambe pour faire trébucher celui qui passait à proximité. L'homme tomba lourdement ; le temps qu'il relève la tête, éberlué, les lames de Nathanaël étaient plantées entre ses omoplates. Il les en retira dare-dare, juste à temps pour les balancer sans se retourner dans le type qui arrivait derrière. Puis il adopta une posture défensive, tandis que trois autres gus l'entouraient, dont un qui contournait le rocher qui lui avait servi de cachette. « Elles étaient pratiques, ces grenades qu'utilisait Varric » songea-t-il avec regret en levant sa lame pour bloquer la première attaque. Il y parvint, mais elle était trop puissante, et il ne put retenir le bras qui s'abattait. La lame de la hache ripa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri. Il lança son pied en arrière, atteignant le deuxième agresseur à l'entrejambe, et pivota pour le frapper de la main gauche. Un super coup, en plein dans le cœur. Dommage que le premier homme en ait profité pour le faucher à son tour, tandis que le dernier le toisait depuis le rocher. Nathanaël, à quatre pattes, considéra la possibilité de récupérer sa dague, restée dans le cadavre, mais roula finalement sur le côté, de façon à se retrouver sur le dos, la dague restée dans sa main droite pointée vers le ciel, au milieu du torse. Le premier homme se posta prudemment hors de portée de ses pieds, tandis que l'autre ricanait. C'est vrai que de là où il se tenait, il aurait du mal à le rater s'il lui jetait sa hache à la figure, et que son comparse pourrait profiter de la distraction pour l'immobiliser. Du coup, Nathanaël se releva tranquillement, ce qui les perturba assez pour qu'ils le regardent faire, interdits. « J'ai pas envie de mourir allongé », expliqua-t-il. Le visage de l'homme en face de lui prit une teinte bizarre et il sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même. _Shrik !_ firent les lames d'Isabela quand elle les retira du corps. Le brigand qui restait n'en menait plus très large, sur son bout de rocher. Il sauta de manière à retomber hors de leur vue, et essaya de les contourner. Mais Isabela courait vite. Elle le rattrapa, lui sauta sur le dos et planta ses dagues dans sa poitrine. Il s'écroula sur les lames avec un bruit d'os brisés.

Nathanaël se tordit le cou pour vérifier l'état de son épaule. Le cuir avait tenu. Il fit quelques moulinets qui lui arrachèrent une grimace. Il ne faudrait plus trop compter sur ce bras pour le reste du combat. Il récupéra sa dague et la replaça dans sa manche droite. Des cris résonnaient dans le campement. Il essaya de repérer Jared, mais il ne put le distinguer nulle part. Avec un peu de chance, il s'en était sorti et avait couru au secours des autres. « Vous venez, Hawke ? l'interpella Isabela en essuyant le sang qu'elle avait sur la figure.

— J'arrive. Ne vous éloignez pas, Isabela : je n'arrive pas à vivre, sans vous.

— Très drôle. »

* * *

En fait, les autres s'en sortaient plutôt bien : les gardes avaient compris que leur salut viendrait probablement des deux voyageurs qui maniaient côte à côte leurs bâtons dans une étrange chorégraphie. Il ne restait que la moitié d'entre eux, tandis que leurs assaillants comptaient le double d'hommes. Mais les mages se battaient dos à la falaise, et les gardes les entouraient. Leurs ennemis avaient du mal à s'approcher, parce que Merrill provoquait des séismes sous leurs pieds, et des éclairs de foudre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Anders faisait pulser des vagues de magie régénératrice sur ses alliés chaque fois que sa consœur avait éloigné les autres. Nathanaël et Isabela profitèrent de la cohue pour se faufiler dans le dos des agresseurs, plantant leurs dagues entre les omoplates ou, à défaut, dans les cuisses ou les mollets. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour achever le combat.

Les marchands survivants s'étaient réfugiés plus haut sur le chemin, et rapprochés tandis que les bruits de la bataille s'estompaient. Anders reprenait son souffle, un genou à terre. Le chef se planta devant lui. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous étiez mages ?

— À votre avis ? répondit Anders d'une voix d'où la rancune perçait toujours, malgré son extrême lassitude.

— Mon ami, si vos talents peuvent servir à protéger ma caravane, je me fiche bien de savoir d'où ils viennent. Mes hommes et moi, nous vous devons la vie. »

Les soldats encore valides partirent à la recherche des morts et des blessés. Les civils se mirent en devoir d'évaluer les dégâts, et de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Nathanaël rejoignit Anders, toujours agenouillé. « Ça va ? » Anders secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Nathanaël baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Le pantalon d'Anders était trempé. Il souleva le pan de la chemise anciennement blanche qui recouvrait le haut de sa cuisse. Le sang coulait, épais et noir, d'une méchante entaille qui donna à Nathanaël un haut-le-cœur. « Viens, il faut te soigner. Appuie-toi sur moi.

— Je… pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas.

— Merrill !

— Elle ne va pas mieux, Hawke. »

Il tourna la tête. Merrill était à demi-évanouie, affalée contre la paroi rocheuse. Isabela lui caressait le front. « Anders ! Anders, écoute-moi. T'es guérisseur. Tu vas pas rester là te vider de ton sang après avoir soigné tout le monde. Ce serait le comble !

— J'ai plus… l'énergie. »

Nathanaël lui retira le bâton des mains et Anders lui tomba à moitié dans les bras. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'allonger à même le sol, avant de découper un bout de sa chemise pour en faire un garrot. « Il faut le recoudre, remarqua Isabela.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bosser dans une filature ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Trouvez-moi du fil et une aiguille. Je vais le faire. Accrochez-vous, Merrill.

— Tout va bien, répondit la magicienne d'un ton lointain. Je suis juste très fatiguée.

— Ce n'est pas surprenant, mon chou. Vous avez les poignets en sang.

— J'en avais besoin… Pour produire plus de magie.

— La prochaine fois, utilisez une arme, comme tout le monde, d'accord ? Ce serait plus logique que de vous suicider sous les yeux de vos ennemis. »

* * *

Nathanaël ne quitta pas la tente d'Anders de la nuit. Le mage ne s'était pas réveillé, mais son visage demeurait crispé de souffrance et son souffle irrégulier. Allongé à ses côtés, Nathanaël lui caressait le front et, quand il gémissait, tentait des paroles réconfortantes qui devaient plutôt ressembler à des prières.

Ils repartirent vers midi. Les caravaniers craignaient que leurs assaillants n'envoient un nouveau contingent pour venger le premier. Les Lames d'Hessarian (le chef du convoi avait reconnu leurs amulettes) étaient un groupe puissant et bien organisé, il était peu probable qu'ils laissent cette défaite les décourager.

Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était trop étroit pour laisser passer plus d'un chariot, aussi Nathanaël dut se résoudre à laisser Anders sous la surveillance de Merrill, tandis que lui assurait les arrières du convoi. Partis en retard, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de continuer à avancer une fois la nuit tombée : il n'y avait nul endroit où monter le camp. Le chemin serpentait entre l'à-pic des montagnes et les falaises tout aussi raides qui plongeaient dans la mer. Heureusement, le sentier de gravier blanc se distinguait sans mal dans la nuit toujours claire.

À l'aube, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la côte et le chemin retrouva une certaine largeur. Ils traversèrent des vergers où la pénombre s'attardait encore, au pied d'affleurements rocheux tout de gris vêtus. Les chevaux trottaient dans l'herbe humide, salués au passage par une foule d'oiseaux piaillant comme des commères. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les terres, plus ils descendaient, bien que la pente demeure douce. Vers treize heures, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un bourg, niché au milieu de champs de blé et de luzerne.

* * *

La caravane s'arrêta pour panser ses blessures à Roche-Éparse. Le maire réquisitionna l'auberge pour soigner les blessés. Faute de place, tout le monde s'entassa dans les chambres étroites mais impeccables du Mas Verde. Isabela, Nathanaël, Merrill et Anders héritèrent de deux lits doubles au rez-de-chaussée. Nyarlatotep fut exceptionnellement autorisé à les accompagner.

Merrill était plutôt bien remise. Toujours faible, elle se déplaçait à petits pas précautionneux, et jamais trop loin. Anders était conscient, mais sa jambe le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il se lève. Alors que Nathanaël se demandait s'il devait bénir ou regretter leur promiscuité, Isabela proposa à Merrill une partie de grâce perfide, et la soutint avec un luxe de précaution – et quelques mains bien placées – vers la salle commune.

Nathanaël, à demi vautré sur le lit où reposait Anders, lui tenait la main. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur lui sitôt les filles parties. « Tu ne sais décidément pas saisir une occasion.

— J'ai bien des idées en tête, mais je ne saurais décider celle à laquelle tu penses.

— À vrai dire, il m'en vient plusieurs à moi aussi. Que dirais-tu de commencer par m'aider à me redresser ?

— Encore une fois, je ne vois pas bien à quoi tu fais allusion. Il faudrait que tu sois plus précis dans tes expressions.

Anders secoua la tête en contenant un sourire.

— Je pense que j'ai peut-être assez de forces pour essayer de guérir cette blessure. Commençons par là. »

Une fois assis, Anders leva la main droite, ferma les yeux et inspira. La magie qui l'habitait était invisible aux yeux de Nathanaël, mais il lui semblait qu'il la percevait, jaillissant de sa paume, tiède comme une caresse. Le mage grimaça, et Nathanaël faillit l'interrompre. Mais la chaleur se répandit entre les doigts de son amant, et il soupira.

« Cela devrait faire l'affaire. » Avachi sur son oreiller, il respirait vite, mais ses traits paraissaient plus détendus. « Est-ce que c'est guéri ?

— Je crois. Regarde, répondit Anders, les yeux toujours fermés. »

Nathanaël souleva le drap avec précaution, et passa un doigt sur les sutures. La peau était gonflée entre les points, mais la plaie était fermée. Son regard dériva et il déglutit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. À peine avaient-ils dormi dans le même lit. Dans les semaines qui avaient précédé le carnage, Anders avait passé plus de temps dans sa clinique qu'au manoir. À croire qu'il le fuyait.

Par Andrasté, pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de l'aimer, comme il avait toujours prétendu le faire ? Mais Nathanaël ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa jalousie. La brûlante, venimeuse impression de ne pas compter autant qu'il l'aurait dû.

Il s'aperçut qu'Anders le regardait, aussi il rabattit le drap, un peu brusquement. « Alors ? » Le mage le fixait droit dans les yeux. « Ça a l'air remis. Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

— Ça me lance. »

Anders ne le lâchait pas. Nathanaël savait que la balle était dans son camp, et c'était bien la première fois que ça le contrariait. Il finit par rendre son regard à Anders, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Bigre ! Quelle animosité ! J'ai compris, amène-moi dans les Tréfonds et ferme la porte. Je ne peux pas m'y rendre tout seul, pour l'instant.

Nathanaël lutta pour conserver son sérieux.

— Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te voir bouffé par les Engeances.

— C'est comme ça que je finirai, de toute façon. »

C'en était trop. Nathanaël eut une vision d'Anders, descendant tout seul dans les Tréfonds avec son chat, et il ne sut pas si cela le faisait sourire ou pleurer. Il l'enfourcha, en prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur sa cuisse. « Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne le permettrai pas. » Sur ce, il l'embrassa sauvagement.

* * *

Anders prit appui sur sa jambe valide pour remonter le bassin et se frotter contre son amant. La salive de Nathanaël lui coulait dans la gorge. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher et s'abreuvait à sa bouche comme un assoiffé. Il sentit le sexe du voleur durcir contre son bas-ventre, alors il s'attela à trouver les attaches de son pourpoint de cuir. Nathanaël abandonna ses lèvres pour l'aider.

Torse nu, il se remit à l'embrasser goulûment, en se battant avec les boutons de la chemise d'Anders. Puis il recula pour pouvoir se pencher à son aise, et saisit ses sous-vêtements en même temps que le drap. Sa bouche sur son sexe était la chose la plus apaisante et intense à la fois qu'Anders ait ressentie depuis des lustres. Il gémit. Nathanaël se retira, lui attrapa les hanches et le tira vers lui de manière à l'allonger complètement.

Il le dominait avec un air exalté, violent. Puis il sortit du lit et retira son pantalon, avant de se laisser retomber sur le mage. Les mains autour de la tête d'Anders, il se pencha encore, très doucement, et se mit à lui embrasser et mordiller le cou. Sa bite effleurait la sienne dans un va-et-vient vaporeux qui acheva de le rendre fou. D'une poussée de la jambe gauche, il renversa Nathanaël sur le lit. Le temps de monter sur lui, il surprit son air amusé. « C'est que t'as de la poigne, pour un mage gringalet.

— Manier un bâton comme je le fais demande beaucoup plus de force que tes petits coups d'épée.

— Ce sont des dagues. Et tu serais surpris de la dextérité que ça demande » répondit Nathanaël, qui lui caressait les fesses et les testicules avec des doigts beaucoup trop délicats. Anders ferma les yeux. Puis il humecta son majeur, et se mit en devoir d'explorer l'intimité de son compagnon trop sûr de lui. Nathanaël ne put retenir un soupir, qui se transforma en gémissement quand le majeur en question s'enfonça un peu plus profond.

Nathanaël n'avait pas prévu qu'Anders prenne les commandes. Il se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Pas baiser comme s'il se vengeait. Mais s'abandonner à l'étreinte passionnée qu'il avait tant espérée ces derniers mois. « Prends-moi... » Ça ressemblait à une supplique. « Mets-toi contre le mur. »

Il s'agenouilla devant la tête de lit. Anders se plaça derrière lui, sa jambe blessée repliée pour une meilleure assise. Nathanaël entendit le bruit mouillé que fit sa main quand il enduisit sa verge de salive. Puis il le pénétra, d'une poussée brutale qui lui arracha un cri. Après quoi, il continua de s'enfoncer doucement en lui et Nathanaël se sentit perdre tous ses moyens. Anders lui tenait fermement les hanches. Le voleur ne pouvait pas bouger, et alors qu'il lâchait prise, le soulagement faillit le faire jouir.

Anders adopta un rythme tranquille qui lui permettait de caresser le sexe de Nathanaël sans risquer de lui faire mal. Ce dernier défaillait. Ses gémissements décuplaient son désir, et il se mit à ahaner à son tour.

Un instant, ils n'eurent plus conscience de rien d'autre que de leurs corps emboîtés. Puis Anders lâcha la bite de Nathanaël. Nathanaël s'appuya fermement contre le mur, et laissa l'extase déferler tandis qu'Anders le pilonnait. Il jouit le premier, et sentit le sperme de son amant se déverser en lui.

(*)

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, et ils eurent tôt fait de repérer Merrill et Isabela, attablées autour de pintes fraîches. « Vous n'avez pas honte ? » les tança la pirate alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à côté d'elles. « Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea Anders, impénétrable.

— Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils ont dû faire venir un barde en catastrophe, pour couvrir vos hurlements ?

— Vous nous faites marcher…

— À peine. Regardez Merrill, elle n'ose même plus vous adresser la parole !

L'Elfe s'était effectivement cachée, rougissante, derrière sa bière. Les joues du mage rosirent, et il se racla la gorge.

— Bon… Des nouvelles, à part ça ?

— À vrai dire, oui. Mais mangeons d'abord. C'est ma tournée.

— Depuis quand est-elle devenue si généreuse ? » s'étonna Nathanaël alors qu'Isabela ondulait jusqu'au comptoir.

* * *

Ils se régalèrent. Du saucisson, du pain frais, des terrines et du fromage… Un repas bien trop riche, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier depuis des jours. Et la libéralité d'Isabela ne s'arrêta pas là : leurs mets furent arrosés des meilleures bouteilles de l'auberge. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était contenté de la bière rance du Pendu pendant des années, Isabela savait recevoir.

Nathanaël ne s'était pas senti si détendu depuis des lustres. Ils conversaient tous avec animation, et riaient beaucoup. Comme des amis, et pas juste des compagnons d'armes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'aucune intrigue ne les avait pas tenus éloignés les uns des autres. Anders rayonnait, et sans cesse sa main venait effleurer celle de Nathanaël. Il le prenait par l'épaule et les gratifiait tous de son humour si caustique, qui leur avait manqué. Cela se voyait dans la nonchalance d'Isabela, et la décontraction inhabituelle de Merrill. Vraiment, ils passaient une excellente soirée.

D'ailleurs, la nuit était largement entamée et l'aubergiste affichait un certain mécontentement quand, fatigués, ils se décidèrent à regagner la chambre. « Pouah ! Les fenêtres, ça s'ouvre, vous savez ! » Les amants échangèrent un regard contrit. « Bon ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous de bonne humeur, je peux vous annoncer la nouvelle.

— Quelle nouvelle ?

— Voilà. Les récents événements de Kirkwall sont parvenus aux oreilles du reste des Marches Libres. Pour l'instant, personne ne sait rien de concret : juste que le Cercle s'est soulevé, et que Mérédith et Orsino sont morts.

— Vous ne pouviez pas nous dire ça plus tôt ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Nous n'y pouvons rien. Et maintenant que nous sommes ivres, cela ne devrait pas nous empêcher de dormir. »

* * *

Elle avait raison. Ils se déshabillèrent en se tournant le dos, et rejoignirent leur lit respectif sans se départir de leur bonne humeur. Le reste du monde leur semblait lointain, et sans réelle importance. Inutile de prendre une décision avant le lendemain.

(*)

Ils résolurent de continuer à accompagner la caravane jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Après tout, personne ne connaissait l'identité du poseur de bombe. De plus, quand ils avaient débarqué – tard – dans la salle commune de l'auberge, aucun marchand ni mercenaire n'avait paru suspicieux. On les avait juste un peu pressés, rapport à leurs mines défaites et à leurs yeux cernés.

Cela n'empêcha pas Anders de se montrer maussade toute la matinée. « Je ne vous ai jamais dit que Justice m'empêchait de boire ? Je l'entends tempêter dans mon crâne depuis que nous sommes réveillés. C'est insupportable ! Non seulement j'ai la gueule de bois, mais en plus il ne cesse de jacqueter dans ma tête ! »

* * *

Leur voyage se poursuivit sans encombre une semaine supplémentaire. Antiva était encore loin, néanmoins, la relative tranquillité de leur périple les incita à se détendre, sans doute trop. Détachés du reste du monde, ils peinaient à se souvenir qu'aux abords de la route, des villages et des villes débordaient de gens ordinaires, occupés à vaquer à leur quotidien… ou à prendre les armes, sous l'influence d'événements extérieurs qui les dépassaient mais qui s'avéreraient, peut-être, historiques.

* * *

Ils traversaient un champ de blé au crépuscule et la poussière soulevée par les chevaux semblait ne jamais retomber. Ils progressaient dans un nuage de particules fauve. Les créneaux d'Ansburg se dessinaient à l'horizon comme un mirage. Une forteresse de sable hésitant entre l'ocre et l'ombre, posée aux confins du monde. L'absence de reliefs mimait la temporalité dissoute de cet entre-deux que représente le chemin d'un point A à un point B. Nathanaël avait l'impression de faire du sur-place dans la plaine, et chaque pas accentuait la sensation de s'enfoncer dans une image en deux dimensions. Il chevauchait un destrier alezan qui se dissolvait dans la lumière orange, et les mains d'Anders, qu'il avait pris derrière lui, enserraient ses hanches. Le temps pouvait bien cesser de s'écouler.

* * *

L'attaque les prit totalement par surprise. Il faut dire que les mages n'avaient pas besoin de viser aussi précisément que les archers. Il leur suffisait d'ouvrir les bras et de convoquer des météores.

Nathanaël vit une boule de feu s'écraser à quelques pas de lui. Sa monture se cabra et il tomba à la renverse, aveuglé et incapable de conserver le contrôle de la bête affolée. Après quoi, il ne fut guère en mesure de faire autre chose que de se rouler sur lui-même en attendant la fin de l'assaut. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se relever, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'étaient des éclairs qui crépitaient au beau milieu d'un incendie. Il entendait, sans en avoir conscience, des gens qui hurlaient tout autour de lui. À un moment, alors qu'il essayait encore une fois de se redresser, un flash l'aveugla. Sa peau s'embrasa, et tout devint blanc, puis instantanément noir. Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Il s'éveilla péniblement. Ses bras étaient lardés de coupures et rougis par le feu. Du ciel morose tombait une pluie fine et agaçante, toute de petites gouttes cinglantes et espacées. Son cheval gisait dans la boue, ainsi qu'un chariot disloqué duquel dépassait un bras ensanglanté. À quatre pattes, Nathanaël tenta de saisir la situation. Anders avait atterri presque sous la voiture suivante. Il était toujours inconscient. Quelques personnes, debout, regardaient autour d'elles ou erraient, désorientées, aux alentours du convoi. Si on se concentrait bien, on apercevait des corps couverts de boue, brûlés ou disjoints, à peu près partout où le regard portait. Nathanaël se mit à ramper vers Anders.

* * *

Quand Merrill les trouva, ils étaient à moitié évanouis, protégés de l'ondée par les décombres de la roulotte qui avaient probablement sauvé Anders. Il faisait quasiment nuit. Elle parvint à les en tirer à force de remontrances et d'efforts, et les guida jusqu'à l'avant du convoi. Isabela n'avait pas eu leur chance. Elle respirait, mais c'était bien le seul signe qu'elle était en vie. Il lui manquait la moitié des cheveux et une partie du visage. Nathanaël se détourna et hoqueta « Créateur ! » avant de vomir le peu de bile qui lui restait dans l'estomac.

* * *

Anders passa des heures penché au-dessus de la jadis insolente pirate pour la soigner, à la lueur incertaine des étoiles, que des cohortes de nuages voilaient parfois totalement. Nathanaël s'évanouit plusieurs fois. Affamés, meurtris, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de gagner la ville. Le reste de la troupe s'était dispersé, ou avait cané dans les parages. Merrill monta la garde jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. Quand Nathanaël se réveilla, Anders était assis en tailleur devant Isabela, les paumes toujours tournées vers son corps, et menaçait de s'effondrer sur elle. Il commençait à faire jour. Le voleur parvint à se lever, et à aller jeter un œil sur ses compagnons.

Le visage d'Isabela était toujours salement tuméfié, mais ce n'étaient plus que des cicatrices. Anders était parvenu à guérir la plus grande partie de ses blessures. Nathanaël les secoua tous les deux. Gentiment, mais avec la fébrilité d'un gamin qui a perdu ses parents. « Par Andrasté ! articula Isabela, toujours allongée. Vous avez une mine affreuse ! » Nathanaël parvint à esquisser un sourire. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous aussi.

— J'ai l'impression d'être couchée dans un four. Anders ? C'est vous qui me faites ça ? Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas juste de profiter de moi quand je suis si faible. »

Isabela se redressa et entreprit de tâter son visage. Quand une poignée de cheveux lui resta dans la main, elle poussa un cri. « Hawke ? Donnez-moi un miroir. Vite !

— Je n'en ai pas. Ce n'est pas… Aussi terrible que ça paraît.

— Vous plaisantez ? » À présent, elle fourrageait des deux mains dans sa crinière dégarnie. Son œil droit restait obstinément fermé, et Nathanaël avait des haut-le-cœur rien qu'à la regarder. Pas que ce soit insoutenable, mais… C'était Isabela. Elle demanda posément à Anders de lui décrire les dégâts, ce qu'il fit d'un ton dépassionné. Elle soupira :

« Bon eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout raser !

— Vous devriez en garder la moitié, observa Merrill. Certaines tribus elfiques se coiffent comme ça. Je trouve que cela leur donne l'air féroce – et c'est très joli.

— Pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

Après les soins qu'elle avait reçus, Isabela était la plus en forme du groupe. Elle prit Nyarlatotep avec elle pour explorer les ruines du convoi à la recherche de nourriture. La pluie s'était remise à tomber, et elle pataugeait dans dix centimètres de boue mêlée de sang. Les mages avaient pillé la caravane – c'était sans doute le but de leur attaque. Ils avaient emporté les marchandises, et une grande partie de la nourriture. Isabela parvint cependant à trouver une miche de pain ainsi que quelques terrines dans un coffre en bon état. Elle les rapporta aux autres. Ils mangèrent sans conviction, agenouillés dans la fange, avec la pluie qui dégoulinait sur leurs mains et leur visage. Ils débattirent mollement pour savoir s'ils devraient tenter de gagner Ansburg, mais Anders étant littéralement incapable de tenir debout, la question fut rapidement tranchée. Ils finirent par plus ou moins s'endormir les uns sur les autres : Nyarlatotep tenait lieu d'oreiller à Anders, contre qui s'appuyait Nathanaël ; Isabela avait posé la tête sur ses genoux et entourait Merrill d'un bras. Ils sommeillèrent pendant un temps indéterminé, parfois réveillés par un coup de vent et de plus en plus frigorifiés.

* * *

Finalement, des soldats d'Ansburg arrivèrent, probablement alertés par des survivants ou des paysans des alentours. En tout cas, ils étaient équipés de civières et il y avait des médecins parmi eux. Ils firent monter les quatre amis dans un chariot et un petit contingent les accompagna à la cité, tandis que le reste des troupes évacuait les cadavres et les débris.


	3. Lux(ur)e

Ils auraient bien aimé s'attarder à Ansburg. Malheureusement, l'attaque de la caravane par une bande de mages avait confirmé que les événements de Kirkwall n'étaient que le début : loin de constituer un épisode isolé dans l'histoire des Marches Libres, ils avaient mis le feu aux poudres. Anders et Merrill faisaient parler d'eux, et même si on ne leur cherchait pas encore de noises – certains mages confirmés étaient parfois autorisés à quitter leur Cercle – ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention.

Ils passèrent deux jours à reprendre des forces à l'hôpital d'Ansburg. On ne leur demanda aucun compte : le maître de la caravane n'avait pas survécu, mais certains marchands, si ; ils confirmèrent leur version des faits.

Ils s'éclipsèrent à l'aube du troisième jour, et franchirent les portes de la ville au moment de la relève de la garde. Ils avaient parcouru les deux tiers du chemin jusqu'à Antiva, mais n'étaient pas pour autant au bout de leur peine. À présent, la route longeait la forêt. Il y avait peu de chances d'y croiser des brigands : bien que clairsemés, ces bois étaient réputés abriter en permanence un ou deux clans dalatiens qui ne laissaient aucune chance aux intrus shemlen. De l'autre côté, c'étaient des champs de blé ou de maïs à perte de vue. Autant dire qu'ils étaient à la merci d'une embuscade elfe, et qu'ils devraient se contenter de la nourriture qu'ils avaient emportée.

L'ambiance était morose. À l'hôpital, ils avaient évité d'aborder le sujet de l'attaque, de peur d'être entendus. Mais à présent, tout leur revenait en mémoire et chacun ruminait dans son coin. Isabela, en particulier, lançait à Anders des regards de plus en plus noirs. Finalement, elle éclata : « C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble, un mage libre ? Je ne peux pas dire que je suis vraiment surprise, mais j'avais imaginé que ceux de Kirkwall étaient juste… très en colère ?

— Vous nous fréquentez depuis des années, Merrill et moi. Vous savez très bien à quoi ressemble un mage libre.

— J'en conclus qu'il existe de bonnes raisons pour garder les autres enfermés.

Anders s'arrêta de marcher et explosa à son tour :

— N'importe qui aurait pu faire ça ! Les bandits qui nous ont assaillis sur la Côte Orageuse étaient des guerriers tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'ensemble des mages pâtisse des actes de quelques-uns ?

— Parce qu'aucun guerrier ordinaire n'aurait pu me faire ça » rétorqua Isabela en désignant son visage encore contusionné, ce qui mit temporairement fin à la conversation. C'est Merrill qui la relança, quelques minutes plus tard : « Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ? Je veux dire, nous n'avions rien fait de mal !

— Parce qu'ils étaient traqués et affamés.

— Oh, arrêtez donc de trouver des excuses à tout le monde ! Nous n'assassinons pas chaque fois qu'il nous manque quelque chose ! Vous étiez moins compréhensif avec Fenris, et pourtant, lui, il pourchassait ses bourreaux. Si c'est la vengeance qui vous meut, vous devriez vous sentir bien plus proche de l'esclave renégat que de ces malades sanguinaires.

— Je ne veux pas discuter de ça avec vous.

— Non, bien sûr ! Vous ne voulez jamais discuter de rien. Au moins, vous êtes toujours d'accord avec vous-même.

— Assez ! »

La voix de Nathanaël avait déraillé plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. D'habitude, il désamorçait les conflits avant qu'ils ne s'enveniment, mais là, aucune boutade ne lui venait plus à l'esprit. Il se sentait triste et découragé. Cela devait se voir, parce qu'Isabela s'éloigna d'Anders avec un geste d'impatience, et Merrill attendit qu'il la rejoigne pour cheminer à sa hauteur. Le mage continua d'ouvrir la marche, le dos raide et les traits tirés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner aux alentours de midi, tout près d'une ferme abandonnée qui jouxtait un ruisseau. Anders s'installa à l'écart et Nathanaël le rejoignit. « Écoute. Je sais que tu n'as pas demandé à ce qu'on te suive, mais sans les filles, tu ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde.

— Ni sans toi. Anders secoua la tête. Je suis désolé. Je me sens perdu. Je n'avais pas envisagé que les choses tournent ainsi.

— Et comment imaginais-tu que ça se passerait ? interrogea Nathanaël le plus gentiment possible.

— Je ne sais pas… Je croyais que l'explosion de la Chantrie obligerait la Divine à s'intéresser de plus près aux exactions commises par les Templiers. Elle aurait eu vent des abus de Mérédith et les mages auraient été en position de négocier.

— Au lieu de ça, Orsino est devenu fou, et les mages ont perçu ton acte comme une déclaration de guerre, à laquelle ils ont souscrit.

— C'est ça. Nathanaël, au fond je la voulais, cette guerre. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quoi ça ressemblerait vraiment.

— Eh bien, tu as plus ou moins obtenu ce que tu désirais. Essaie juste de ne pas oublier qui sont tes amis.

— C'est promis. »

* * *

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème pendant les jours qui suivirent. Ils quittèrent les plaines agricoles pour un paysage de prairies sauvages, dans lesquelles paissaient des troupeaux de druffles. Une brise légère mais constante agitait les hautes herbes. La nuit, ils s'éloignaient de la route et s'allongeaient à même la terre. Ils ne faisaient pas de feu : la température clémente ne les y incitait pas, et la majeure partie de leurs vivres se mangeait froide. Ils montaient la garde deux par deux, pour tromper l'ennui. Même si le mage avait fait des efforts pour restaurer une ambiance plus sereine, les filles préféraient rester entre elles la plupart du temps. Elles prenaient généralement le premier tour de garde. Anders dormait lové contre Nathanaël, la tête sur son épaule. Dans ces moments-là, le héraut de Kirkwall se sentait partagé entre un immense sentiment de solitude, conféré par les milliers d'étoiles qui illuminaient toujours le ciel, et une gratitude sans borne. Anders lui était revenu.

* * *

La route se mit bientôt à descendre, et la végétation à grandir. Les premiers conifères firent leur apparition, ainsi qu'une profusion de plantes. À mesure que le paysage se faisait plus désertique, aloès, agaves et aeoniums fleurissaient. Isabela semblait de plus en plus joyeuse. Merrill s'extasiait devant les cistes et les palmiers. Même Anders s'était mis à siffloter (ce qui énervait considérablement Nathanaël, mais comme il était heureux de le voir plus détendu, il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit.) Enfin, ils aperçurent la mer. D'un bleu à peine moins profond que le ciel, avec des éclats de lumière qui miroitaient sur sa peau liquide. Ils atteignirent la côte. Au détour d'un chemin, elle était là : Antiva.

* * *

Ils la surplombaient largement, et leurs regards l'embrassaient tout entière. Une foule de navires l'entourait, telle une troupe de courtisans. Ses marbres et ses façades blanchies à la chaux auraient été aveuglants, si la ville n'avait pas été remplie de bougainvilliers, de clémentiniers et d'oliviers. Au pied des murailles poussaient des hélianthèmes.

Isabela soupira d'aise. « La baie de Rialto… J'avais presque oublié combien j'aimais cet endroit. Vous avez bien fait de détruire Kirkwall, Anders. Cette ville n'était qu'une caverne sordide et puante.

— Je croyais que vous adoriez la Basse Ville.

— Moi aussi. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne des docks antivans. Venez. Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps. »

(*)

Après la monotonie et l'isolement auxquels ils avaient été confrontés, Antiva était une vraie renaissance. Partout, des oiseaux chantaient, et des gens vaquaient à leurs occupations sous les toits de tuile rouge. Ils croisèrent de nombreux chats, et Nathanaël ne put retenir son sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'à chaque fois qu'ils en rencontraient un, Anders semblait réfréner une envie irrépressible de le câliner. Partout, de larges palmiers ou des oliviers vénérables offraient leur ombre aux passants, et on avait d'ailleurs disposé des bancs sous chacun d'eux, ainsi que le long des rues étroites. Presque tous étaient occupés, par des vieillards, des femmes enceintes ou de jeunes hommes nonchalants et lascifs qui buvaient du vin à même leur gourde.

* * *

Trouver Zévran s'avéra encore plus facile que prévu. « Laissez-moi quelques minutes », proposa Isabela avant de s'engouffrer dans une taverne. « Hé ! Moi aussi j'ai soif ! » protesta Hawke, qui entraîna illico ses compagnons à sa suite. Isabela secoua la tête en soupirant. Mais son sourire était complice. Merrill et Anders s'attablèrent timidement tandis que Nathanaël allait commander trois pintes. Isabela s'avachit sur le comptoir et fit également signe au tavernier. Sa poitrine généreuse semblait un trophée qu'elle exposait innocemment.

Très vite, les trois compères se détendirent. Personne ne faisait attention à leurs bâtons de mages ou à leurs vêtements défraîchis. Antiva, à l'abri de ses falaises escarpées, se souciait comme d'une guigne du reste du monde. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure à Isabela pour revenir vers eux, radieuse. « Je n'y crois pas… entonna-t-elle en s'asseyant. Zévran est carrément devenu chef de guilde…

— N'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez confié : il est casé, et fidèle. Je vois bien que ce nouveau statut vous fait rêver, mais gardez les pieds sur terre.

— Pff. Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

— Allons, Isabela. Vous n'allez pas soupirer comme une jouvencelle !

— Je n'y peux rien ! C'est Antiva qui me fait cet effet. Ici, j'ai l'impression d'être jeune à nouveau.

— Vous _êtes_ jeune.

— Flatteur. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre trajet n'est pas compliqué. Nous cherchons la maison qui surplombe la ville. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Zévran ait installé sa Garde des Ombres dans les anciens appartements de Valisti… C'est trop bon…

— Pourquoi ? Qui était Valisti ?

— L'un des huit princes corbeaux qui règnent sur Antiva. Et un bon ami de mon mari.

— Si je puis me permettre… les interrompit Anders. Personne ne m'avait dit que nous allions rencontrer une Garde.

— Parce que tout le monde savait que ça vous mettrait en rogne, rétorqua Isabela. Il n'empêche que c'est une excellente solution. »

Magnanime, l'ex-Garde se contenta de soupirer profondément.

* * *

On accédait à la maison par un étroit escalier de pierre blanche, bordé d'amaryllis. Personne n'en gardait l'entrée. Isabela leur expliqua que les Corbeaux possédaient bien d'autres moyens de dissuasion.

La Garde des Ombres leur ouvrit la porte en personne. Nathanaël ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit une Elfe, et se sentit un peu gêné. Cette femme avait littéralement sauvé le monde, et ça ne l'avait pas intéressé plus que ça. Elle était très belle. Ses cheveux, d'une blancheur immaculée, encadraient l'ovale de son visage tatoué. Elle avait peint ses lèvres couleur prune, une nuance un peu plus foncée que celle des entrelacs sur ses joues et ses tempes. Dans ce décor, ses yeux vert pâle brillaient comme ceux d'un chat.

Pour l'heure, elle les dévisageait avec une stupéfaction presque comique. Ce fut Anders qui brisa le silence, en demandant, pas moins étonné : « Clara ? » Elle porta une main à sa joue. « Anders ? Merrill ? I... sabela ?

— C'est bien moi, mon chou. Et voici Hawke… Nathanaël.

— Enchanté.

— De même… Excusez-moi, je suis un peu perturbée. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Elle les guida à travers un vestibule dallé de blanc. Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon de proportions agréables, dont les fenêtres dominaient la ville et offraient une très belle vue sur la mer. Ils s'assirent avec raideur, empêtrés dans leurs vêtements sanguinolents. « Mettez-vous à l'aise. Ces coussins en ont vu d'autres. Puis-je vous servir à boire ? »

Nathanaël et Isabela approuvèrent vigoureusement et avec un bel ensemble. Anders secoua la tête, l'air un peu contrarié. Clara s'octroya un verre aussi généreux qu'à ses invités, et s'assit en face d'eux. « Si je puis me permettre… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène… tous ensemble ? Et Isabela, que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Je suis déçue ! Merrill m'a dit que cette coupe m'irait à ravir, et voilà que vous me dévisagez !

— Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que…

— Je sais mon chaton, je sais… Quelqu'un de plus malintentionné que vous m'a prise à tricher aux cartes. »

S'ensuivit un silence. Maintenant qu'ils se tenaient devant la Garde, plus personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Merrill, particulièrement mal à l'aise, triturait ses doigts. Anders baissait la tête comme s'il avait honte, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Nathanaël. Rien de ce qu'il avait fait ne l'avait jamais embarrassé jusque-là. Bon, mais il fallait répondre à leur hôte. Il se lança, en essayant de choisir ses mots – un exercice auquel il n'était pas particulièrement habitué. « Savez-vous quoi que ce soit des événements de Kirkwall ?

— Je dois avouer que non.

— Il y a eu un… incident. Un attentat, pour être plus précis. Contre la Chantrie. Les Templiers ont accusé les Mages, qui se sont soulevés. À présent la guerre menace toutes les Marches Libres. Nous avons fui, et vous avons cherché sur les conseils d'Isabela. Elle a dit que vous connaissiez bien Anders, que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider.

— Je vois... » répondit Clara d'un ton qui exprimait l'inverse.

Anders releva la tête et, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, ajouta fermement : « _J'ai_ fait sauter la Chantrie. »

La Garde porta à nouveau sa paume à son visage et se massa les paupières. « Oh… Anders. Ils savent que c'est vous ? Ils vous traquent ?

— A priori, non, reprit Nathanaël. Le problème, c'est que tous les mages sont en danger. Bien qu'ils soient tous libres, aussi. »

La sollicitude spontanée de Clara envers Anders l'avait agacé.

« Donc, vous vous êtes tous rencontrés à Kirkwall ? Excusez-moi, mais vous voir réunis me paraît pour le moins… improbable.

— C'est ça. Anders s'y cachait des Gardes, Isabela y vaquait à ses occupations, Merrill…

— J'ai quitté le clan, le coupa-t-elle.

— Bref, nos chemins se sont croisés.

— Et pas que nos chemins ! » sourit Isabela, et Nathanaël lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir arraché ce coup d'œil un poil venimeux à Anders. Le mage méritait bien une pique de temps à autre.

* * *

À défaut d'une solution toute prête, Clara leur proposa le gîte et le couvert, pour une durée indéterminée. La proposition souleva un enthousiasme presque unanime : la perspective d'un bon lit dans un havre de paix était plus qu'alléchante. Toutefois, Merrill demeurait tendue. Nathanaël supposa que l'idée d'avouer le décès de leur Archiviste à une ancienne compatriote ne la transportait pas. Quant à lui, il notait avec une jalousie croissante la complicité qui unissait Anders et la Garde. Le mage l'admirait, tout en la traitant avec une grande familiarité. À présent, il la suivait à travers la pièce tandis qu'elle remplissait une seconde fois leurs verres, et ils se remémoraient leurs aventures dans les Tréfonds comme si cela avait toujours été le lieu de villégiature préféré d'Anders. Elle lui avait offert Ser Cabriole, elle lui en demanda des nouvelles. Si Hawke avait réalisé qu'il aurait suffi d'un chat pour retenir son amant au manoir, il en aurait acquis toute une portée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nyarlatotep, qui dormait sous la fenêtre. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, hein ? Pas étonnant qu'Anders préfère la compagnie de créatures ingrates et fières d'elles.

Clara éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux et trinqua avec le mage (et Isabela, mais ce détail n'avait aucune importance). Nathanaël se leva et quitta la pièce.

Merrill le rejoignit moins d'une minute plus tard, alors qu'il torturait un bout de rideau en contemplant le jardin comme s'il avait toujours été féru de nature. « Hawke ? Vous allez bien ?

— Mmh.

— Vous savez, je ne comprends pas grand-chose aux relations, en particulier à celles des Shemlens, mais je ne suis pas stupide.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

— Ça vous contrarie, qu'Anders s'entende bien avec Clara ?

Il ne répondit pas.

— Ça me fait ça avec Isabela, parfois.

Il se tourna vers elle, étonné.

— Je n'arrive pas à bien l'expliquer. Quand je vois l'aisance avec laquelle elle s'exprime, la manière dont les autres la regardent… Je me sens gauche et inutile. J'aimerais qu'elle me voie comme elle vous voit. Pour elle, je suis juste une pauvre petite chose qu'il faut protéger.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai, répondit doucement Nathanaël.

— Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit à craindre de Clara.

Hawke prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha le rideau.

— J'imagine que nous devrions y retourner. »

* * *

Les autres s'étaient rassis et devisaient tranquillement. Ils firent mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais quand Nathanaël prit place à côté d'Anders sur le canapé, celui-ci le regarda par en dessous, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et sa main serra son genou. Nathanaël lui adressa une moue contrite. Il lui était impossible de rester fâché contre le mage quand il souriait comme ça.

(*)

Clara leur avait attribué des chambres à l'étage. Elle s'était montrée très généreuse, et Nathanaël ne pouvait pas nier à quel point il était soulagé. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire à propos des mages, mais il avait compris qu'à défaut d'avoir une opinion arrêtée à ce sujet, elle penchait spontanément en faveur des opprimés, quels qu'ils soient. Enrôlée de force dans la Garde des Ombres, dalatienne de surcroît, elle conservait un vif ressentiment des exactions auxquelles elle avait assisté. En l'écoutant, Nathanaël avait commencé à comprendre ce que cela signifiait de ne pas avoir le choix. Même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un Féreldien exilé à Kirkwall, il était libre de ses mouvements. Il avait pris parti pour les uns ou les autres guidé par ses seuls principes.

* * *

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Anders émergea de la salle de bain. Nu, et les cheveux mouillés. Son bas ventre se contracta. « Alors comme ça, tu es jaloux ? lança Anders, goguenard.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je rejoigne Clara dans ses appartements… Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

— Fais ce que tu veux. Tu es parfaitement libre de tes mouvements.

— Je suis ravi de l'entendre. J'ai justement une certaine chorégraphie en tête, que j'aimerais répéter.

— Ah ? »

Nathanaël, qui s'était étendu sur le lit en attendant que son compagnon finisse ses ablutions, remonta ses genoux de manière à masquer l'érection qui tendait son pantalon. Anders se glissa dans l'espace entre le lit et le mur et fit mine de fouiller dans le coffre où ils avaient stocké leurs quelques vêtements. Sans plier les jambes. Ses fesses écartées narguaient Nathanaël bien plus sûrement que son sourire taquin. « Ça ne t'ennuie pas, si je reste à poil ? Ça fait si longtemps qu'on est engoncés dans ces armures, je n'ai pas envie de me rhabiller tout de suite.

— Tu parles d'une armure. Quelques plumes sur les épaules n'ont jamais protégé d'un coup de couteau.

— Tu crois ? En tout cas, elles m'ont préservé de tes… assauts.

— Ce ne sont pas tes épaulières qui m'ont dissuadé. C'est ton odeur de druffle.

— Eh bien, l'odeur est partie. Normalement. Toi, en revanche, tu pues la vieille sueur.

— Merci.

— De rien. En tant que mage, je peux néanmoins te prodiguer quelque onguent, qui devrait te faire du bien.

— Tu crois que j'ai besoin de tes charmes, sorcier ?

— M'est avis que cette raideur que tu camoufles gagnerait à être soignée au plus vite.

— Tu as raison. Et je sais exactement comment m'y prendre. »

Sur ce, Nathanaël rampa sur le matelas en direction d'Anders, et de sa queue beaucoup trop nonchalante. Mais au lieu de la saisir à pleine bouche, il enserra les hanches de son amant et lui lécha le téton gauche, puis se mit à le mordiller et à l'agacer du bout des dents. Anders laissa échapper un cri. Nathanaël se redressa, et enserra la nuque et la mâchoire du mage de ses deux mains. Il l'embrassa, et comme il pliait les genoux, Anders s'effondra sur le lit. Nathanaël accompagna sa chute, de manière à l'allonger complètement. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui, et retira sa chemise, puis baissa son pantalon. D'une main, il écarta la cuisse de son compagnon, avant d'enduire ses doigts de salive. Il en introduisit un dans l'anus de son amant, qui gémit tandis qu'il décrivait des cercles à l'intérieur de lui. Puis il se retira, et suça le majeur fautif d'un air innocent. Anders tenta de se redresser, mais il l'en empêcha. Il se pencha, et lui fourra le doigt dans la bouche. En même temps, il l'embrassait. Dans le cou, sur le torse. Autour de sa verge à présent dressée qui palpitait. Anders lui suçait le doigt en y mettant les dents. Nathanaël finit par le prendre en bouche, et sentit la mâchoire du mage se resserrer. Il donna quelques coups de langue délicats autour du gland, sans le lâcher. Ensuite il se releva, et sans enlever son doigt de la bouche d'Anders, entreprit de se lubrifier. De sa main luisante de salive, il se guida vers le cul du mage, et le pénétra doucement. Il le sentit se contracter. Anders tétait toujours son majeur, les yeux fermés. Il s'enfonça un peu plus et, appuyé sur une main, commença à onduler des hanches. Anders s'étrécit encore. À ce moment, Nathanaël manqua jouir. Il le laboura plus fort. Anders se mit à gémir. Il ouvrit les yeux, et le mordit. Nathanaël se pencha pour lui embrasser le visage, et ralentit le rythme. Anders l'enserra de ses bras en prenant des inspirations étouffées. Le voleur piégé lui baisa le cou et les épaules, avant de retirer sa main et de fourrer sa langue dans sa gorge. Anders soulevait le bassin de plus en plus rapidement, absorbant sa queue dans un bruit mouillé. Ses couilles battaient contre les fesses de Nathanaël. Ce dernier plaqua ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son amant et se redressa avant de se mettre à le pilonner. Il sentit le sperme du mage gicler sur son ventre au moment où le sien se déversait dans ses entrailles.

(*)

Du coup, Anders reprit un bain, et Nathanaël en profita pour le rejoindre. À côté de cette demeure, le manoir familial des Ammel, à Kirkwall, passait pour une bicoque. La salle de bain attenante à la chambre était équipée d'une baignoire et bénéficiait de l'eau courante, un luxe que ne pouvaient se permettre la plupart des Orlésiens, et certainement pas les Féreldiens. Elle disposait par ailleurs d'une large fenêtre, depuis laquelle ils pouvaient observer les toits d'Antiva et les collines alentour.

La tête posée sur le rebord du bassin, le pied droit entre les mains expertes d'Anders qui le massait, Nathanaël poussa un soupir de contentement. « Sérieusement, je crois que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis… des années ? J'espère que ton amie t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter de reprendre la route après avoir goûté à une telle opulence. Non ! Tais-toi. Le reste du monde n'existe pas.

— J'allais abonder dans ton sens, mais soit, je me contenterais de te masser, ô maître.

— Là tout de suite, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. »

* * *

Après une demi-heure de ce traitement, Nathanaël était tellement délassé qu'il se demandait s'il arriverait même à marcher. Il ne manquait plus qu'une bouteille d'alcool. « Je pense qu'il nous en reste une ou deux, remarqua Anders.

— Tu veux aller voir ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rhabiller, ni même de sortir de ce bain.

— Très bien… mais il me semble que nous devrions redescendre voir nos hôtes.

— Pourquoi ? geignit Nathanaël. Clara nous a dit de nous reposer, et aussi de faire comme chez nous. Chez moi, je buvais du vin quand j'en avais envie.

— Tu es insupportable.

— Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »

Anders soupira exagérément. « Très bien, je vais voir.

— Oui ! »

* * *

Il ne restait qu'une bière, mais de toute façon, Anders ne tenait pas à boire maintenant. Il la rapporta à Nathanaël. Affalé dans la baignoire, il s'était assoupi. Le mage secoua la tête et fit sauter le bouchon, pas trop loin de l'oreille du voleur. « Hein ? Quoi ? De la bière ? Où ça ?

— Tiens.

— Tu es le meilleur mage de tous les temps.

— Parce que j'ai rapporté de la bière ? Pas parce que je prodigue d'excellents massages ?

— Pour tout ça. Et pour le reste. »

Nathanaël avala une gorgée, songeur. Anders se demandait parfois à quoi il pensait. Le voleur avait le chic pour tourner quasiment tout en dérision. C'était rafraîchissant, mais cela le rendait difficile à cerner. « Tu sais ce que je préfère chez toi ?

— Non, répondit Anders, un peu surpris.

— Tes chaussures.

— Mes… Quoi ?

— Tes chaussures. Enfin, tes bottes. Elles te rendent incroyablement sexy. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Au cas où il te viendrait l'idée saugrenue de t'en débarrasser.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais… merci ? »

Finalement, Nathanaël n'était peut-être pas aussi mystérieux qu'il l'imaginait.

(*)

Zévran se montra au dîner et les reçut comme s'ils étaient invités de longue date, sans poser de question. Ils racontèrent leur périple jusqu'à Antiva sur le ton qu'ils auraient employé pour décrire leurs vacances à Orlaïs.

Nathanaël s'étonnait de la complicité qui unissait l'Assassin et Isabela. Clara ne montrait aucun signe de jalousie et participait même à leurs joutes verbales, à tel point qu'il se demanda si l'Antivan et elle pratiquaient l'union libre. Il avait certes lui-même flirté éhontément avec Zévran – ou Tallis – devant Anders, mais il l'avait fait pour le punir de ses absences, et le mage ne s'était pas privé d'exprimer son mécontentement.

En revanche, Merrill et Clara s'ignoraient scrupuleusement. La Garde était-elle au courant de la mort de son archiviste ? Un peu navré pour Merrill, il s'efforçait de l'intégrer à la conversation, mais l'alcool coulait à flots, et il peinait à se concentrer. Il n'avait pas vu défiler autant de bouteilles depuis sa dernière soirée au Pendu avec Varric et Isabela.

* * *

Aucune ostentation ne venait gâcher la richesse pourtant évidente du couple. Les poulets rôtissaient dans la cheminée, au-dessus de la marmite de potage, et c'est Zévran qui assurait le service avec l'aide de Merrill, qui se démenait pour se rendre utile. Aucun serviteur ne s'était montré depuis qu'une jeune domestique humaine était venue les chercher pour le dîner. Le décor de la salle à manger était sobre : les portes-fenêtres toute hauteur qui donnaient sur le balcon suffisaient à magnifier la pièce. Quelques vases et statuettes embellissaient les guéridons et commodes en bois précieux, et une demi-douzaine de tableaux se détachaient sur les murs d'un rouge profond. Il sembla à Nathanaël qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux représentait une scène érotique, mais la clarté diffuse des bougies ne lui permit pas de s'en assurer.

* * *

À la fin de la soirée, il était vraiment ivre. Assez pour tanguer dans l'escalier et se tenir au mur. Anders soupira et lui prit le bras. Isabela était toujours en bas et Merrill était remontée avant eux.

Il resta allongé sans bouger pendant qu'Anders se déshabillait. « Tu ne veux pas dormir ? » Il répondit par un grognement et le mage haussa les épaules. Un bras replié sur les yeux, Hawke attendit qu'il se soit glissé sous les draps pour demander : « Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

— Il est trop tôt pour le dire – ou trop tard pour en discuter. On vient d'arriver. Laisse-nous le temps de digérer... Nathanaël ? Tu fais la gueule ?

— Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué.

— Alors, viens te coucher. Je ne te déshabillerai pas ! Lève-toi.

— Pff. »


	4. Clara

_Ce chapitre est pour toi, ô unique lecteur de mon chapitre 3 :) Merci à toi !_

Clara n'avait jamais vraiment cru à… tout ça. Duncan lui avait enseigné le sens du devoir, jusqu'au sacrifice. Mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à y adhérer, peut-être parce qu'au final elle n'avait jamais croisé, parmi les Gardes, que des hommes et des femmes obsédés par un désir factice : celui de s'accrocher à un code de l'honneur qui les dépassait, pour s'affranchir de leur condition. Ils se voulaient des modèles d'abnégation, mais ne rêvaient que de gloire. Ils se croyaient supérieurs parce qu'ils se battaient pour une cause, tandis que le commun des mortels se contentait de survivre. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu Alistair préférer quitter la Garde à la veille de l'Enclin plutôt que d'accepter le recrutement de Loghain, elle avait perdu le peu de respect qu'elle s'était efforcée d'avoir pour sa fonction. Pendant les deux années qui avaient suivi la défaite d'Ostagar, il l'avait abreuvée de discours moralisateurs. Tout ça pour s'en aller pleurnicher parce qu'il n'avait pas pu assouvir sa vengeance. Il n'avait même pas eu les tripes d'occire Loghain sur place. Elle se demandait ce que Duncan aurait pensé de lui, s'il avait pu voir son protégé fuir le champ de bataille au prétexte qu'on bafouait sa mémoire.

Clara ne portait pas le Commandeur Garde dans son cœur, mais elle éprouvait du respect pour son courage. Au moins, lui avait été un homme de conviction. Comme Riordan, même si son sacrifice avait été parfaitement inutile.

Elle avait vécu sa conscription comme une punition. Elle avait beau savoir que Duncan lui avait sauvé la vie, elle le détestait parce qu'il lui avait forcé la main. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Mais cela, Duncan s'en moquait. Il ne recrutait que des gens acculés. Clara était pourtant certaine qu'il aurait pu trouver des tas d'Alistair et consorts prêts à revêtir l'armure contre la certitude de participer à quelque chose de grand. Elle, elle voulait juste survivre. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Morrigan lui avait parlé du rituel. Un mélange d'espoir et de soulagement incrédule. Depuis que Riordan leur avait avoué que le Garde qui exterminerait l'Archidémon en mourrait, elle n'avait cessé d'échafauder les scénarios qui lui permettraient d'en réchapper. Elle haïssait Alistair d'autant plus : lui ne craignait pas la mort, à ses dires. Et pourtant c'était elle qui se retrouvait, seule, au pied du mur.

Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps à pousser Loghain dans le lit de la sorcière. Depuis, il ne s'était pas écoulé un jour sans qu'une angoisse sourde l'envahisse par intermittence. Et si elle avait eu tort ? Et si Morrigan libérait sur le monde une menace plus grande encore que l'Enclin ? Pourtant, elle était heureuse d'être en vie.

* * *

Elle avait continué de servir la Garde deux ans, plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Une certaine peur de l'autorité l'avait empêchée de disparaître, dans un premier temps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'on ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle se fichait d'être vue comme une traîtresse. Elle avait juste peur d'être prise. Alors elle avait œuvré à rebâtir l'Ordre en Férelden. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Anders, dont l'attitude rebelle lui avait plu. Il considérait sa conscription avec désinvolture. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la liberté qu'elle lui avait octroyée, en tant que mage.

Un jour, elle était partie aussi. Le cœur battant, elle avait passé les portes de la forteresse, et personne ne l'avait arrêtée. Elle avait fait part de son projet à Zévran quelque temps auparavant. Il n'avait pas caché son soulagement. Elle savait que son serment lui pesait terriblement. Même si entre-temps, ils étaient devenus amants, il ne l'avait jamais remis en cause. Il avait juré de rester à ses côtés, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, formant les jeunes recrues à l'art de l'assassinat. Clara en gardait presque un souvenir nostalgique : cela avait été son pied de nez à la Garde et à ses grandes théories. Mais elle savait que Zev' souffrait autant qu'elle. Sa vie était à Antiva.

Il était donc parti, peu de temps avant elle, et elle ignorait tout à fait où il se trouvait. Tant qu'il restait auprès des Gardes, les Corbeaux pouvaient très difficilement l'atteindre. Il était désormais à leur merci, et même si elle se fiait à son sens inné de la survie, elle s'inquiétait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait promis de la contacter dès qu'il serait en sûreté, et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'attendre.

* * *

Elle s'était alors mise en quête de son clan. Faute d'indices pour commencer, elle avait décidé de se rendre sur la terre ancestrale des Elfes, en Dalatie. Une sorte de pèlerinage. Quoi qu'elle y trouve, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se reconnecter à elle-même. Elle pensait souvent à ce qu'avait dit Morrigan, le soir du rituel : qu'il existait une magie bien plus ancienne que les hommes, qui ne devait pas être oubliée. Que certaines choses dépassaient la compréhension du commun des mortels, et que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il fallait les préserver. Marcher en Dalatie, pour Clara, c'était comme voyager à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Bien plus loin qu'elle aurait pu se le figurer. En contemplant les ruines d'Halamshiral et les Tombes Émeraudes, elle avait ressenti un apaisement inimaginable. Pour la première fois, elle faisait partie d'un tout qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle n'était plus une pseudo-élue au service d'une communauté qu'elle avait toujours ignorée. Insignifiante, elle se sentait d'autant plus proche des défunts auprès desquels elle communiait en silence. Elle s'était senti une volonté inexorable de défendre cet héritage. Le sang des Dalatiens coulait dans ses veines. C'est ce qu'elle était : le produit d'une histoire, la somme de milliers de récits… un individu parmi d'autres. Seule sous les frondaisons millénaires, elle avait prié Mythal et Dirthamen pour la première fois depuis sa conscription. La première pour se souvenir, le second pour ne plus jamais oublier.

Et puis elle avait retrouvé les siens. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Ineria, maître Illen, Fenarel… Tous intégrés à un autre clan, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils s'étaient dispersés à la mort de l'archiviste Marëthari. L'archiviste que Merrill avait tuée.

Clara savait les raisons supérieures qu'invoquent les gens pour justifier leurs actes. Avant Alistair, elle les avait toutes pardonnées, persuadée que la foi légitimait bien des crimes. Sten avait massacré une famille entière au nom du Qun et elle s'était arrangée pour obtenir sa grâce, parce qu'elle croyait qu'il lui aurait été impossible d'agir autrement. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris, mais avait reconnu sa conviction inébranlable, née de sa culture et de son éducation.

La trahison de Merrill l'avait abasourdie. Rien, dans son système de pensée, ne permettait de la légitimer. Elle avait cherché dans sa mémoire des indices permettant d'affirmer que Marëthari se serait perdue dans ses contradictions, comme Zathrian. Elle avait écouté le récit des événements une dizaine de fois, auprès de chacun de ses compatriotes, désespérant de saisir ce qui avait pu pousser Merrill à assassiner son amie, son mentor et son archiviste.

Elle avait passé ses soirées sur les tombes de ses ancêtres et n'y avait plus entendu que le vide.

* * *

Zévran avait envoyé un message, via sa série de contacts qui, elle ne l'ignorait pas, la suivait de loin. Un ami d'Isabela l'avait aidé à se débarrasser des derniers mercenaires influents des Corbeaux, et il avait fait un retour fracassant à Antiva. Elle avait quitté la forêt sans regret.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, elle conservait un souvenir vivace de son pèlerinage en Dalatie. Elle avait surmonté ses doutes. Là-bas, elle s'était ressourcée au contact d'une nature qui lui avait cruellement manqué durant ses années de service, et redécouvert qui elle était. Elle ne l'oublierait plus jamais. La forêt vivait en elle, elle l'avait enfin compris. Elle pouvait s'y réfugier chaque fois qu'elle le souhaitait.

C'est dans cette force nouvellement acquise qu'elle avait puisé pour soutenir Zévran dans ses efforts pour consolider sa position au sein des Corbeaux. Il n'était pas dalatien ; son seul sentiment d'appartenance, il le devait à la Guilde des Assassins, quand bien même il n'en avait jamais eu vraiment conscience. Il se croyait malheureux – l'était certainement –, mais c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait. Elle s'était glissée dans son nouveau rôle de second couteau sans un remords… mais avec un brin de résignation. Le monde lui échappait. Elle s'était complu dans son absence d'implication.

* * *

Et ils avaient débarqué. Anders, avec ses certitudes intactes. Hawke, fort de sa gloire. Et Merrill… Timide, effarouchée même, comme si elle ne portait pas le poids d'un crime sur ses épaules, seulement celui de sa gaucherie. Elles n'avaient pas parlé de Marëthari. Elles n'osaient pas se regarder en face.

* * *

Clara comprenait que sa décision finale prêterait à conséquence, et n'avait pas du tout envie d'y penser. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager. Alors elle buvait des bières avec Hawke, qui apparemment partageait son goût de l'ivresse, en s'interrogeant sur la propension des soi-disant héros à souhaiter disparaître sans se soucier de leurs responsabilités. Car sur ce point, ils se comprenaient, elle en était certaine : là où un Anders, un Loghain, une Léliana même, étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour une cause supérieure, elle et le Héraut espéraient simplement qu'on les oublie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait le représentant légitime d'une communauté qui comptait sur eux. Ce qu'ils avaient accompli, ils l'avaient fait par nécessité. Un événement en entraînant un autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés en première ligne. C'était tout.

Ils avaient bien conscience qu'Anders n'en resterait pas là. Pour l'heure, il rongeait son frein. Et le monde tel qu'ils l'avaient connu ces dernières années était en train de s'effriter. Les nouvelles colportées par les caravanes marchandes étaient alarmantes. Partout, les Cercles des Mages se soulevaient. Une partie des Templiers avait fait sécession. Des troupes de soldats qui tenaient plus de la brute épaisse avaient envahi les campagnes, où les confrontations avec des mages devenaient chaque jour plus fréquentes. Les réfugiés affluaient à Antiva. Zévran soupçonnait Anders d'organiser la fuite des mages vers le Riveïn.

* * *

Clara ne savait pas à quel point Hawke s'impliquait dans la lutte d'Anders. Il n'en parlait pas. Elle n'osait pas lui demander son avis frontalement ; pourtant il faudrait bien qu'elle se décide un jour. Elle n'envisageait pas de trahir le Garde, mais ne parvenait pas à définir sa position à propos des mages. Elle avait vu les ravages causés par la magie du sang au Cercle de Férelden. Pour une Wynne, secondée par un esprit bienveillant, combien d'Uldred animés d'intentions mauvaises ? Le pouvoir des mages n'était pas potentiel, mais bien réel. Elle avait mis des années à perfectionner ses techniques de maniement des armes. Un mage pouvait réduire en cendres dix personnes en claquant des doigts. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de se sentir supérieurs ? Sans les Cercles pour les contrôler, ils étaient les maîtres du monde. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'Anders ne s'en inquiète pas.

* * *

En revanche, l'attentat ne la choquait pas plus que ça. Elle savait l'importance de la Chantrie aux yeux des Shems, mais elle-même la considérait avec un mélange d'indifférence et de dégoût. Elle n'oubliait pas que la Divine avait ordonné la seconde Marche Exaltée, qui avait décimé les siens avant de les chasser de Dalatie, sous prétexte qu'un commando elfe avait attaqué un village humain. Si un acte isolé appelait une réponse de cette envergure de la part des religieux, ils devaient s'attendre à de tels actes de vengeance. À l'exception de Léliana, Clara n'avait jamais croisé de Mère ou de Sœur qui ne se sente pas légitimée à porter des jugements sur tout le monde. La mort de la Grande Prêtresse ne l'attristait donc pas et elle en comprenait le sens.

(*)

Nathanaël la rejoignit sur ces entrefaites. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, entre eux : ils se retrouvaient aux alentours de six heures du soir, et ouvraient une première bière. Zévran n'était pas encore rentré, Anders non plus. Merrill et Isabela vaquaient à leurs occupations et ils les voyaient peu. Comme d'habitude, Hawke se dirigea de son propre chef vers le bar et en extirpa deux bouteilles, tandis que Clara se redressait sur les coussins de la méridienne où elle avait passé son après-midi à lire et à méditer. Il lui tendit une bouteille et s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé. Ils trinquèrent en silence. « Comment va Anders ? demanda Clara en fixant le goulot de son ale.

— Bien… Je crois. Je pense qu'il est un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire avancer les choses comme il le voudrait.

Clara hocha la tête.

— Et vous ?

— Moi ?

— Comment allez-vous ? J'imagine que quitter Kirkwall dans ces circonstances n'a pas dû être facile... »

Cette fois, elle s'était tournée vers lui, et il fut encore une fois frappé par la profondeur et la gravité qui l'habitaient. Il l'avait trouvée mystérieuse, mais chacun de ses regards affichait une franchise et une détermination clairement lisibles. Clara ne trichait ni ne mentait, il en était convaincu, et c'est pourquoi il lui répondit avec sincérité : « J'avoue que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Ce n'est pas tant la perte "matérielle" que la sensation d'être nulle part et sans but. J'avais fait de Kirkwall mon chez-moi, et j'y ai tout perdu.

— Vous êtes féreldien. Vous aviez déjà perdu votre foyer une fois.

— Mais j'avais une famille et un objectif. Je voulais survivre et les protéger. La vie avait un sens, malgré tout. J'imagine que vous savez ça mieux que moi…

— Pourquoi ?

— Pardonnez ma maladresse, mais vous êtes dalatienne… Et Garde des Ombres. J'ai supposé que vous saviez mieux que quiconque ce que c'est de devoir tout abandonner.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Pas mieux que vous. J'avais toujours vécu avec le clan. Je connais l'histoire des Elfes, mais je ne l'ai pas vécue. Je suis comme vous, Héraut : les circonstances m'ont obligée à… évoluer.

— Vous êtes très modeste.

Elle secoua la tête et répondit d'un ton un peu brusque :

— Pas spécialement. Vous avez battu l'Arishak. Vous avez lutté tout seul contre des forces qui vous dépassaient. Mais ce n'est pas un concours. Comment croyez-vous que j'aie survécu à l'Enclin ?

— Euh… Je n'en sais rien.

— J'ai échangé l'avenir du monde contre ma survie. J'ai laissé Morrigan accomplir un rituel qui me permettrait d'avoir la vie sauve si je tuais l'Archidémon.

— Morrigan… Ce nom m'est familier… Est-elle… La fille de la sorcière ? La sorcière des Terres Sauvages ?

— Vous avez donc rencontré Flémeth. Alors vous savez comme moi que leurs desseins sont impénétrables. Nous choisissons de les aider pour notre unique bénéfice. C'est là tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

— C'est vrai. Mais ça n'est pas leur apanage. Anders aussi, je l'ai aidé juste pour le garder auprès de moi. »

L'amertume dans sa voix était palpable. Clara se rendit compte qu'elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Elle venait de lui avouer une chose dont elle avait honte, une chose qu'elle avait gardée pour elle pendant des années, et il n'avait même pas tiqué. Ils se comprenaient, elle en était certaine. Elle l'interrogea doucement : « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? De ce qu'Anders a fait et de ce qui arrive à présent ?

Il avala une longue gorgée de bière.

— Je n'en sais rien…

— On dit que vous avez tenu tête à Mérédith, depuis le début.

— Bien sûr ! Elle était complètement folle, autant que les mages du sang auxquels elle avait juré de donner la chasse. Sous prétexte de les éliminer, elle était prête à éradiquer la moitié du Cercle, par précaution. J'étais ami avec les pires renégats… Je n'aurais pas pu la laisser tuer des innocents sans essayer au moins de lui faire entendre raison.

— Les pires renégats ?

— Ben, oui. Deux apostats, une pirate, un esclave en fuite… Et une mage du sang, acheva-t-il en la regardant bien en face.

— Merrill… Mais tout ça ne nous dit pas ce que vous ressentez, maintenant.

— Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vous. Vous avez bien connu Anders.

— Je suis terrifiée. Comme tout le monde, j'ai vu ce dont les mages étaient capables. Je sais que la colère d'Anders est juste, mais j'ai peur d'imaginer ce que des gens malintentionnés pourraient faire avec un tel pouvoir.

Hawke avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

— Moi aussi... »

(*)

Ils discutèrent toute la soirée. Zévran n'était pas rentré, mais il avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir. Anders ne s'était pas montré. Peut-être était-il monté directement à sa chambre, peut-être les avait-il aperçus et n'avait pas voulu les déranger. Toujours est-il que les dernières barrières avaient sauté. Tout ce qui les retenait – une certaine pudeur, l'inquiétude de froisser un inconnu – s'était dissout dans l'alcool. Clara était contente de mieux cerner Hawke. Il était avachi dans un fauteuil, les jambes sur l'accoudoir. Au loin, le reflet des étoiles glissait sur la mer. Elle se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Nathanaël la séduisait, et elle se demandait ce que Zévran en penserait. Il lui avait raconté leur rencontre. Il lui avait dit que le Héraut n'avait pas semblé offusqué de ses avances à peine dissimulées, et qu'Anders n'avait pas franchement apprécié. Ça l'avait fait rire, d'imaginer le mage un peu vexé, en retrait, alors qu'il avait l'habitude de susciter l'intérêt. Elle avait remarqué que Nathanaël ignorait totalement le côté m'as-tu-vu de son compagnon, et cela rendait son flirt innocent avec Zév d'autant plus délectable. Était-il sensible aux charmes de la gent féminine ? Isabela l'avait sous-entendu, mais on ne pouvait pas prendre ses propos pour argent comptant. Elle était encore plus enjôleuse que l'assassin.

* * *

Clara tira un peu sur son haut pour mettre en valeur son décolleté, et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle accentua légèrement son déhanché en passant devant le Héraut. Il la suivit des yeux. Bien, très bien… Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû culpabiliser. Il n'était pas question de blesser Anders. Ils n'étaient pas en compétition et elle ne tenait pas à lui faire du mal. Mais elle adorait la sensation que c'était, de tomber amoureux, et de sentir une attraction réciproque dans le regard d'autrui. Et si Zév la regardait avec une gourmandise intacte, elle regrettait le temps où ils _ne se connaissaient pas…_ Quand son cœur battait la chamade au son de sa voix, quand elle l'invitait dans sa tente sans savoir dans quelle position il la prendrait… Elle avait beau chérir sa nouvelle vie, elle n'allait pas bouder son plaisir devant un peu de nouveauté… D'autant qu'elle savait que Zév serait sensible à ses arguments. Enfin, à ceux de Hawke.

* * *

Elle lui passa une bouteille et retourna se vautrer dans le canapé. Elle se sentait plus lascive que d'habitude, comme si elle habitait mieux son corps quand elle n'était pas seule à le voir. Elle avait tendance, aussi, à mimer les comportements de ses interlocuteurs. Nathanaël possédait une langueur, une désinvolture, qui la poussaient au relâchement. Elle imaginait entre eux une complicité illusoire qui la faisait se sentir plus hardie.

* * *

Chacun de ses gestes la harponnait. Il remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle fondait. Il croisait les jambes, et elle pensait à ce qui se trouvait entre ses cuisses. Elle entretenait volontairement son délire parce qu'elle y puisait une vitalité qui lui avait manqué. Il porta une main à son front avant de la regarder. « Je voulais vous demander… Anders, vous l'avez bien connu ?

Elle émit un rire.

— Vous êtes jaloux ?

— Arrêtez de sourire ! Je suis très sérieux.

— Je connais bien Anders. Mais pas comme vous le sous-entendez. J'étais déjà avec Zévran à l'époque, vous savez.

— Oui, mais… Zévran et vous…

— Oui ?

— Non, rien, oubliez.

— Zévran et moi ne sommes pas "exclusifs", si telle est votre question (il lui offrait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait sur un plateau !) Néanmoins, nous ne faisons rien l'un sans l'autre, pas sans en avoir discuté au préalable. Et ensemble, c'est mieux !

Nathanaël rougit. Elle se pencha vers lui.

— Vous êtes intéressé ?

— Non !

— Ah ? Bon.

— Je voulais dire que…

— Vous préféreriez vous contenter de Zévran. Je comprends. »

Il rougit encore plus et Clara se demanda si elle allait jouer encore un peu avec lui avant de le laisser tranquille. Il ne semblait pas vexé, juste surpris de la tournure de la conversation. Elle décida d'en rester là. « Excusez-moi. Je me moque de vous. C'est juste que… vous avez la réputation d'un beau parleur.

— Je ne l'ai sans doute pas volée, admit Nathanaël en souriant, l'air contrit. Je suis désolé d'avoir flirté avec votre amant. À ma décharge, j'ignorais qu'il l'était, à l'époque.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Moi aussi, je le trouve très beau. Et pour répondre à votre question initiale, il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté dans mon amitié avec Anders. Je ne vous cacherais pas que c'était un séducteur, mais je pense vraiment qu'il préfère les hommes.

— Anders. Un séducteur.

— Mais oui ! J'imagine que ce qu'il a vécu à Kirkwall l'a peut-être… changé, dans une certaine mesure.

— C'est possible, en effet », murmura Nathanaël. Il songea à ce que lui avait confié Anders, à propos de Karl. Encore une chose à laquelle il avait préféré ne pas trop penser. C'était trop horrible. « Dois-je conclure de cette conversation que vous essayez de me draguer ?

— Je n' _essaie_ pas, rétorqua-t-elle, la mine faussement boudeuse.

— Je vous prends au mot, alors. Même si je devrais moi-même en discuter avec mon amant. Anders le séducteur n'y verra sûrement pas d'inconvénient. »

Voilà qu'il avait retrouvé tout son allant.

* * *

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il franchit la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard enchanté. « Anders ! Nous parlions justement de vous.

— Ah ? En bien, j'espère.

— Ça dépend, déclara Hawke en faisant passer ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir pour se rasseoir normalement. J'ai appris des choses te concernant.

— Je crains le pire.

— Tu as soif ? Dis oui. Pour une fois.

— Mais _j'ai_ soif. Pourquoi me traites-tu comme un éternel rabat-joie ? »

Le mage prit place à côté de Clara sur le canapé, et Nathanaël lui rapporta une bière. « Figure-toi que, d'après ta collègue, tu serais un bourreau des cœurs. Je me doute que ce ne sont que de viles allégations, mais…

Anders rit.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

— Un conseil, fit Clara en s'adressant à Hawke comme s'il n'était pas là. Si vous voulez lui faire plaisir, offrez-lui un bijou. Il adore se pavaner dans de beaux atours.

— Vraiment ?

— C'est n'importe quoi.

— Un jour, je lui ai offert une boucle d'oreille que j'avais trouvée sur un cadavre. Elle était en or, je l'avais bien nettoyée, on n'y voyait que du feu. Je ne vous raconte pas comment il a fanfaronné, après.

— Arrêtez ! Rien de tout ça n'est vrai » se défendit Anders, mais il souriait.

* * *

C'était un joli sourire, que Nathanaël ne lui avait presque jamais vu. Un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux yeux, dénué de mélancolie. Il éprouva de la gratitude envers Clara. Elle parvenait à apporter de la légèreté, là où entre eux il y avait surtout eu du drame. Il aurait pu continuer de la jalouser pour cette raison, mais la soirée qu'ils venaient de partager avait levé ses derniers doutes. Bon, et puis, elle lui avait fait du gringue. Voilà qui rétablissait un certain équilibre.

(*)

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux hommes avaient regagné leur chambre, Clara entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer doucement. Elle alla chercher deux bières et rejoignit Zévran dans le vestibule. « Voilà qui est fort apprécié, gente Dame. Votre soirée s'est-elle bien passée ? » Elle adorait quand il la vouvoyait. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'en rendait compte. D'ordinaire, ils se tutoyaient, mais de temps en temps, il lui parlait comme si elle était toujours la Garde des Ombres qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner et qui avait épargné sa vie. Au début, elle avait craint que cela ne signifie qu'il se considérait comme inférieur à elle. Mais elle lui en avait parlé, et il avait toujours répondu que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était juste la manière dont il s'adressait aux gens qu'il respectait (ou dont il voulait endormir la méfiance, mais depuis tout ce temps elle jugeait que cette version-là ne la concernait pas.)

Elle l'entraîna vers leur chambre. « J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Hawke, dit-elle en le poussant sur le lit. Je le trouve tout à fait charmant.

— Pas autant que moi, j'espère, la taquina-t-il en retour. Et puis, je croyais avoir la primeur sur le Héraut.

— Certainement pas ! Tu l'as peut-être rencontré le premier, mais tu n'as jamais réussi à le mettre dans ton lit, je te signale.

— Et c'est bien dommage… » répondit Zév » sur un ton exagérément plein de regrets.

Clara lui enleva la bière des mains et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Puis elle entreprit de lui faire oublier ce cuisant échec.


	5. Du sable, du sexe et du feu

_Yeah, j'étais vraiment inspirée pour ce titre. Un des plus pourris que j'ai jamais inventés ^^_

* * *

« Alors comme ça, tu as les – enfin, une – oreille percée ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

— Ça date de mon arrivée au Cercle. À l'époque, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me faire remarquer…

— Tu as toujours cette boucle que Clara t'a donnée ?

— Sans doute. Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir ce que ça donne ?

— Évidemment. »

Ils flânaient sur la promenade qui longeait la mer. Au bout, quelques marches cernées de balustrades en marbre permettaient de descendre sur la plage. « Attends », dit Hawke en sautillant pour enlever ses bottes. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas baladé pieds nus, et le contact du sable lui tira un soupir de contentement. Il s'approcha de l'eau pour y tremper un orteil. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'aie jamais profité d'une expédition sur la Côte Escarpée pour me baigner.

— En même temps, elle était pour le moins escarpée, cette côte. Ceci explique peut-être cela. Outre le fait que nous n'y sommes jamais allés pour le seul plaisir de prendre l'air. Mais, tu sais nager ?

— Non ! répondit Nathanaël comme si Anders lui avait demandé s'il savait éviscérer un chat. Et toi ?

— Ben, oui. Comment crois-tu que je me sois enfui du Cercle de Férelden ? Il est au milieu d'un lac ! Elle est bonne ?

— Divine. »

Anders s'assit pour délacer ses chaussures tandis que Nathanaël arpentait le rivage sans s'éloigner. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ne vit qu'une dame qui observait la mer de loin. Il continua de se déshabiller. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais me baigner.

— Mais !? »

Complètement nu, le mage s'approcha et laissa l'écume lui encercler les chevilles, avec un regard en coin pour Nathanaël qui le dévisageait, éberlué. Puis il avança, joignit les mains et plongea. Le voleur s'écarta comme si les gerbes d'eau allaient le brûler.

* * *

Anders nagea quelques minutes avant de regagner la plage. Nathanaël le contempla, hypnotisé, tandis qu'il émergeait de l'onde. L'eau cascadait sur ses épaules, descendait sur ton torse et ses reins… Le voleur s'ébroua. « Habille-toi.

— Il faut d'abord que je sèche.

— Tu as fait fuir la dame.

Anders s'arrêta devant Nathanaël, qui s'était assis les jambes croisées dans le sable. Celui-ci semblait ne plus savoir où le regarder. Anders se pencha et ses cheveux gouttèrent sur le visage de son amant. Il eut un demi-sourire, taquin, enjôleur, avant de s'incliner pour attraper sa chemise. Il l'enfila sans changer de place. « C'est mieux ?

— Euh… j'imagine… » dit Hawke, le nez à hauteur de son sexe à peine dissimulé. Anders recula et enfila son pantalon. « Nous voilà condamnés à rester là jusqu'à ce que mes vêtements sèchent aussi. Ce sera plus long.

— Il fait… chaud ? Ça devrait aller vite.

— Dommage... »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Anders revenait de sa balade le long de la côte. Nathanaël s'était assoupi. « Tu es toujours en érection, constata le mage. Tu crois que ça aussi, ça a fait peur à la dame ?

— À qui la faute ? Et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit venue vérifier si tu étais redevenu décent.

— Je te trouve bien pudique, pour un type qui a fait des avances à la moitié de Kirkwall.

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Enfin, bon… Si, peut-être. Mais pas à autant de monde que tu le prétends. Et ces gens ne me faisaient pas autant d'effet que toi.

— Aaah… C'est donc toi, qui as les idées mal placées.

Nathanaël se releva prestement.

— On devrait se dépêcher de me les enlever.

— Ici ?

— Mais non ! Allez, viens.

— Attends. »

Anders attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser très doux, qui rappela à Hawke le tout premier qu'il lui avait donné. Pas aussi fougueux, mais empli d'amour. Le mage lui tenait délicatement la mâchoire de la main gauche. Les yeux fermés, il semblait en paix.

* * *

« Tu trembles ?

— Je n'aime pas quand tes baisers ressemblent à des adieux.

— Je ne vais nulle part. Pas sans toi. On rentre ?

— S'il te plaît. »

* * *

Ils cheminèrent main dans la main. Hawke éprouvait un mélange de félicité et de tristesse, comme s'il était persuadé que ce bonheur ne pouvait que mal finir. Comme si Anders allait s'évaporer tandis qu'ils marchaient. Alors il serrait ses doigts fort, en regardant droit devant lui. Parfois, il fermait les yeux et se laissait guider quelques secondes.

(*)

Anders s'étendit sur lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Nathanaël ferma les yeux un instant et inspira. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de terrible. En même temps, Anders semblait plus présent, plus tangible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait gagné en assurance depuis leur première nuit ensemble, sa voix ne vibrait plus de l'angoisse de perdre Hawke ou de l'entraîner sur une pente qui les engloutirait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. « Je t'aime… murmura-t-il. Nathanaël rouvrit les yeux et le contempla. « Moi aussi. Putain, moi aussi.

Anders se redressa.

— Retourne-toi. »

Hawke roula sur le ventre et enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller. Il sentit le matelas bouger sous lui et entendit Anders ouvrir le pot de lubrifiant. Les doigts du mage lui caressèrent l'anus et il se contracta légèrement. Il soupira en remuant les hanches. La pression de la bite d'Anders entre ses fesses lui arracha un gémissement d'anticipation. Le mage le pénétra avec une lenteur exquise. Il sentit ses cuisses se refermer autour des siennes, son torse entrer en contact avec son dos. Son souffle dans son cou. Son bassin qui se mettait en mouvement. La joue d'Anders frôlait la sienne, il avait posé le front sur l'oreiller. Il le baisait comme on dit « je t'aime ». Il se coulait en lui, s'y dissolvait. Il avait fermé les yeux et griffait ses biceps, mais sans force. Un remous contre sa peau. Une tempête qui ne se déclarait pas. Hawke cambra les hanches. Les coups de reins d'Anders se firent plus amples, mais pas plus rapides. Il gémit et Nathanaël serra fort ses paupières, retenant comme un sanglot. Il déplaça son bras de manière à saisir la main d'Anders. Le mage ralentit encore. Mais ses va-et-vient se firent plus saccadés, et ses doigts serrèrent ceux de son amant. Sa chevalière s'enfonça dans la peau de Hawke. Il expira lentement, avant de se redresser un peu et de mordre légèrement son épaule. Puis il déferla. Hawke le sentit accélérer et s'arc-bouter au-dessus de lui, tandis que la pression de ses dents sur sa peau se faisait plus vive. Le voleur cria en même temps que lui. Il s'entendit reprendre son souffle et geindre de plus belle, à l'unisson du mage, alors que le plaisir les submergeait jusqu'à les noyer. Alors il hurla, et la douleur se mêla à l'extase quand Anders serra ses doigts dans un étau tout en s'enfonçant vivement en lui. Son pubis battait contre ses fesses, son sexe le caressait frénétiquement. Sa mâchoire se referma sur son épaule. Hawke, incapable de se retenir, enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et le mordit. Alors qu'il jouissait, il sentit Anders perdre le contrôle et se contracter dans une série de spasmes irréguliers qui achevèrent de le clouer au matelas.

(*)

« Quand je l'ai rencontré, Anders était insupportable, affirma Clara avec un grand sourire.

— Ah bon ?

— Si vous saviez… Et ce chat ! J'ai presque regretté de le lui avoir offert. Il a prétendu qu'il le laisserait au fort, mais il le trimballait partout avec lui. C'était ridicule. Parfois je me demande s'il ne vous suffirait pas de lui en retrouver un pour le calmer. Il passait son temps à minauder, avec lui.

— Je pense que je fais pareil avec mon chien.

— Même dans les Tréfonds ? Ou après un combat qui vous a laissé couvert de sang ?

— Hum. Peut-être pas. Vous savez, je vous jalouse un peu. Le Anders que j'ai connu n'a jamais été si léger. Enfin… Pas aussi souvent que vous semblez le dire.

— Il était agaçant. Il riait de tout, avec une vanité qui paraissait déplacée. Bon, je ne vous le cache pas, je l'aimais bien. Mais il donnait l'impression de ne rien prendre au sérieux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Mais je lui enviais terriblement son insouciance.

— Je n'arrive même pas à accoler ce mot à sa personne.

— C'est moi qui l'ai conscrit. Vous le saviez ?

— Non !

— Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais tant pis : pour devenir Garde, il faut boire du sang d'Engeance. Une personne sur deux n'y survit pas. J'étais terrorisée quand ça a été mon tour. Anders, lui, s'est contenté de hausser les épaules. Rejoindre la Garde ne l'enchantait pas, et il m'a avoué par la suite qu'il avait eu la sensation de devoir choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Mais sur le moment, il a juste dit "hum, ce n'est pas très ragoûtant", ou quelque chose du genre.

— Alors… C'est à vous qu'il doit sa liberté ?

— Oui. Les Templiers le pourchassaient. Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis et croyez-moi, je le regretterai toute ma vie. J'ai agi exactement comme Duncan l'a fait avec moi : j'ai recruté des gens au pied du mur. Contrairement à Duncan, je l'ai fait dans l'idée de les sauver. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose au résultat.

— Et vous persistez à prétendre qu'il n'y a rien entre vous…

— Est-ce que vous écoutez ce que je dis ?

— Oui, pardon. Je suis d'un naturel jaloux.

— Et si je renouvelle mes propositions indécentes ? Consentirez-vous à vous détendre ?

Nathanaël inspira profondément et sourit.

— C'est probable. Je suis exécrable, pardon.

— Mais non. Je comprends. Écoutez… J'ai toujours bien aimé Anders. Il me faisait rire. Mais à vous, il a confié tout ce qu'il essayait de cacher. C'est sans doute difficile à porter, mais c'est plus vrai et sincère que ce qu'il a donné à quiconque avant vous.

— Vos paroles sont pleines de sagesse, Garde des Ombres. Il semblerait que je ne sache pas du tout ce que je veux.

— Encore une fois, je comprends. Je pense que vous illuminez sa vie bien plus sûrement que vous ne le réalisez. Avoir quelqu'un qui vous soutienne… Ça n'a pas de prix.

— Vous aussi, vous l'avez soutenu !

— Pas comme ça. Il était plus souple, avant. Laissez-moi vous raconter quelque chose. À l'époque, je connaissais une enchanteresse de la Tour de Férelden. Wynne. Elle nous a confié qu'une partie des mages cherchait à se dissocier du Cercle. Anders était… dégoûté. Il a déclaré que c'était suicidaire. Deux ans plus tard, il était à Kirkwall, à fomenter un attentat. M'a-t-il menti ? Je ne le crois pas. Il a changé, très probablement à cause de Justice. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait oublié. Quand il a commencé à glisser, il vous a prévenu. Et vous l'avez sauvé.

— Avoir une dette envers quelqu'un… C'est en soi une pente glissante. Et s'il restait avec moi à cause de ça ?

— Ça m'étonnerait. À mon avis, il avait prévu de mourir. Que vous le souteniez jusqu'au bout ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans. Il ne vous doit rien… Au contraire.

Hawke demeura silencieux presque une minute.

— C'est terrible, ce que vous me dites.

— Mais c'est vrai. Vous êtes ce qu'il a de plus précieux, parce que vous l'aimez sans condition. »

* * *

Nathanaël avala une gorgée de bière. Clara lui faisait trop d'honneur, quand bien même son analyse le soulageait. Pouvait-il prétendre aimer sans condition, lui qui tiquait au moindre regard qu'Anders adressait à autrui, lui qui cherchait à le blesser chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait un peu trop à son goût ? En même temps, il entendait ce qu'elle cherchait à prouver. C'était le fatalisme d'Anders qui le heurtait le plus. Il voulait le protéger de lui-même, parce qu'il ne supportait pas sa tendance à l'auto-destruction. C'était pour ça qu'il le récupérait chaque fois. Hors de question qu'il se laisse aspirer. Nathanaël était prêt à se dresser entre Justice et lui si l'un d'entre eux entraînait l'autre vers la mort, même s'ils prétendaient ne faire qu'un.

Au final, cela signifiait sans doute que Clara avait tort. Il n'admettait pas ce qu'était Anders, seulement une partie, celle qui lui convenait. Il aurait voulu le lui dire, mais se sentait incapable de le formuler. Et elle, clairvoyante, le fixa et dit : « Vous savez mieux que lui ce qu'il est.

— Comment affirmer une chose pareille ?

— C'est arrogant, oui. Mais j'en suis convaincue. Les gens ont beau porter des masques, quand vous les fréquentez depuis un moment, vous savez. Et même s'ils vous haïssent de le leur faire remarquer, au fond, c'est ce qu'ils vous demandent.

— C'est vrai que c'est prétentieux.

— Je sais. De toute façon, pour sauver quelqu'un, il faut l'être. Sinon, vous admettez juste que les gens marchent sur leur propre chemin et que vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Il arrive forcément un moment où vous intervenez, avec votre expérience, votre jugement. Les gens en font ce qu'ils veulent. Mais je doute que quiconque éprouvant des sentiments pour vous soit réellement exaspéré de l'intérêt que vous lui portez. Nous essayons tous de faire bonne figure. Comment en vouloir à celui qui nous a percé à jour ? »

(*)

Nathanaël était en colère. Mais qui s'en était aperçu ? Certainement pas Anders, obnubilé par sa propre quête. Ni Isabela, qui s'attendait à ce qu'on l'aide juste parce qu'elle demandait _gentiment_. Fenris lui avait reproché de ne jamais s'impliquer dans les bonnes causes, et Varric prenait tout à la légère. Quand sa mère était morte, Anders lui avait dit qu'au moins, il avait eu la chance de la connaître, et il avait eu envie de le gifler. On ne regrette pas vraiment les gens qu'on n'a pas connus. On se sent peut-être délaissé, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le vide que laisse l'absence. D'autant que lui, il avait perdu sa mère bien avant – même si, pas _en vrai_ , bien sûr. Quand Carver était mort, elle lui avait dit « C'est ta faute. Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire ? » et ces mots s'étaient fichés dans ses entrailles comme autant de shrapnels. Quand il avait eu l'occasion de descendre dans les Tréfonds, à la recherche d'un trésor qui permettrait à sa mère de racheter sa maison, elle l'avait supplié de ne pas emmener Bethany. Comme si tout ce qu'il entreprenait, c'était pour la faire chier. Pour la priver de ceux qu'elle aimait. Il aurait mieux fait de ne prendre aucune initiative, de rester croupir dans les Bas Quartiers. Sa mère aurait dépéri dans ce trou à rat que Gamlen habitait, et ça aurait été sa faute.

Il n'en voulait pas à son père, au contraire. Mais sa mère ! Elle n'avait jamais assumé la moindre de ses décisions. Elle les avait conduits à Kirkwall, sous prétexte qu'elle y avait de la famille, sans se soucier le moins du monde que ce soit un bastion des Templiers, et ensuite elle avait pleuré que Bethany y risquait sa vie. Son père, lui, avait eu le courage de se dresser contre ses oppresseurs, et il était mort l'arme à la main. Tandis que sa mère s'était terrée dans un coin en gémissant son incompréhension. Pourquoi ses parents la haïssaient-ils ? Et pourquoi Gamlen lui tenait-il rancune ? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Elle s'était pavanée toute sa vie, fière de son nom et persuadée que ses ascendances lui assureraient le bonheur éternel. Ah, elle en avait bavé, après ! Mais à qui la faute ? Et c'était à lui de porter la responsabilité de ses malheurs. Jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait accordé sa confiance à un parfait inconnu qui s'était avéré un mage du sang nécromancien, et là c'était Gamlen qui lui avait reproché de n'être pas arrivé à temps. Mais putain ! Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qui arriverait ? Il avait couru de toutes ses forces, avait combattu des armées de démons, tout ça pour s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide ?

Carver et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Mais c'était son frère, et il l'aimait de toutes ses tripes. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Il savait que si l'inverse s'était produit, Carver aurait passé le reste de sa vie à tenter de le venger. Mais il était mort. Tout le monde venait se plaindre auprès de lui des terribles malheurs qui l'affligeaient, sans jamais s'enquérir de comment il se sentait, lui. Il avait amené Bethany dans les Tréfonds pour lui offrir un sursis face aux Templiers, parce qu'on lui avait appris qu'il n'existait pire menace que les chasseurs de mage. Elle y était morte, elle aussi. Aurait-elle été plus heureuse au Cercle ?

Clara était la seule à l'avoir « percé à jour », comme elle disait. La seule à imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, et à y répondre. Elle avait passé sa vie à sauver des gens qui, en guise de remerciement, avaient jugé le moindre de ses actes. Alors qu'elle avait été la seule à prendre des décisions. Ils l'avaient tous suivie comme des chiens dociles, pour critiquer tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Comme avec lui. « Les mages sont tous dangereux ! Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites avec Blondie ? Hawke ! Je vous hais, je voulais ce bateau ! Comment osez-vous vous approprier un artefact elfique ? Vous vous acoquinez toujours avec des scélérats ! Etc. » Alors, oui, ils étaient restés jusqu'au bout. Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour le lui reprocher encore ? Merrill et Isabela passaient tout leur temps dehors. Anders interceptait tous les mages qu'il croisait pour organiser la résistance, en faisant mine de rien. Nathanaël le revoyait lui affirmer, d'un ton vibrant : « Quoi qu'il arrive, la responsabilité sera mienne, vous n'aurez rien à assumer. » Et il le détestait. Ah bon, je n'aurais rien à assumer ? Qui t'a aidé à mettre ton plan à exécution ? Qui as-tu appelé pour distraire la Grande Prêtresse ? Qui a risqué sa vie pour éliminer les mages du sang qui mettaient la ville à sac ? Tout ce temps, il avait porté la responsabilité des actes d'autrui. Il avait passé sa vie à essayer de régler les problèmes engendrés par les autres. Comme tout le monde. En fait, ses compagnons étaient les seuls à se sentir dédouanés de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se considéraient comme des victimes et trouvaient normal que le reste du monde essuie les plâtres.

S'il s'était écouté, tout aurait été différent. Il aurait… Merde, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Mais pas ça. Il n'allait pas se raconter que la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de posséder un toit et une famille. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait espéré devenir le « Héraut » de Kirkwall. Il n'avait jamais vu aussi loin. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré, c'est une vie conforme à ses idéaux. Les siens, pas ceux de compagnons obsédés par leur nombril. Ni la résurrection des Elfes, ni la liberté inconditionnelle des mages.

* * *

Bien sûr qu'il les comprenait. Il avait une tendance naturelle à s'aligner sur les opprimés. L'injustice le révoltait. Ça ne lui avait rien coûté, au début, d'aider les mages à quitter la Potence. Ce qui s'y passait le dégoûtait. Il n'y avait rien de juste ni même d'utile dans le traitement que Mérédith leur infligeait. Et des types comme Ser Alric le répugnaient. Mais contrairement à Anders, il ne considérait pas les mages comme un ensemble uni, un peuple que les autres opprimeraient. Il ne voyait que des individus : certains dangereux, d'autres non. Il fallait, comme pour n'importe quel être humain, traiter au cas par cas. En fait, sur ce point, Mérédith et Anders se ressemblaient beaucoup : seule leur manière de régler le problème les opposait. Un point de taille, certes.

* * *

Ceci dit, Hawke voulait bien continuer de s'impliquer. La plupart des mages n'avait pas demandé ce qui arrivait, et allait souffrir des retombées. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire massacrer pour un acte qu'ils n'avaient ni commis ni soutenu. Mais sur ces questions, Anders continuait de l'éviter. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable et essayait-il ne pas l'impliquer à nouveau. Il allait devoir mettre lui-même le sujet sur le tapis. Anders possédait le charisme et l'ardeur nécessaires pour devenir un véritable leader de la révolte, et ne serait-ce pas la suite logique ?

Toutefois, les paroles de Clara lui restaient en mémoire : « Anders n'a jamais envisagé de survivre à l'attentat. » Il n'avait jamais voulu prendre la tête de quoi que ce soit, seulement mettre les événements en branle (c'était complètement stupide, mais de toute évidence, Anders tenait plus de la tête brûlée que du penseur).

À présent, les mages étaient perdus. Des chefs apparaîtraient sûrement, mais cela servirait-il leur cause ? Il leur faudrait un représentant, quelqu'un qui unifie les factions qui émergeraient inévitablement, et formule leurs revendications auprès des autorités de Thédas. Hawke pouvait le faire. Qu'il ne soit pas lui-même un mage permettrait peut-être d'apaiser les tensions.

* * *

Il se rendit compte qu'il était tout doucement en train d'accepter ces conséquences dont Anders avait voulu le préserver, et même, d'assumer ses propres positions. Après tout, il avait défendu les mages de Kirkwall au nom de ses convictions. Après, c'est sûr, c'était autre chose de passer du statut de Héraut d'une ville parmi tant d'autres dans les Marches Libres à ambassadeur des mages de tout Thédas.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler avec Anders tout de suite. Il était tellement heureux de l'évolution récente de leur relation. Mais peut-être que, s'il ne faisait pas semblant de ne rien voir, Anders ne recommencerait pas à le tenir à l'écart, comme il l'avait fait au moment de préparer son attentat ? Peut-être qu'ils pourraient construire quelque chose en toute complicité ? Nathanaël avait peur qu'Anders ne l'aime pas autant que lui l'aimait. Mais il devait regarder les choses en face : épouser Anders, c'était épouser la cause des mages, que ça lui plaise ou non. Ça faisait partie de lui, c' _était_ lui. Hawke avait préféré s'en tenir aux aspects qui le dérangeaient moins, voire qu'il trouvait vraiment adorables, mais c'était négliger une partie de la réalité. Oui, Anders était un guérisseur hors pair, et un sacré boute-en-train quand il était de bonne humeur. Mais c'était aussi un mage possédé à la rancune tenace. Nathanaël réalisait qu'à défaut de posséder son propre combat à mener, il devrait forcément soutenir celui de son compagnon. C'était le prix à payer quand on n'était pas soi-même un homme de conviction.

* * *

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi », annonça-t-il à Anders, qui venait d'arriver, depuis le bain où il se prélassait, un verre de vin blanc à la main.

(*)

Le plan d'Anders était aussi puéril qu'efficace. Il rédigeait à la main des tracts incitant quiconque voudrait aider les mages à récupérer ses instructions dans un endroit dont les coordonnées étaient codées. N'importe quel Garde Civil aurait pu décrypter l'énigme s'il avait voulu s'en mêler, mais Antiva semblait vivre à un rythme qui lui était propre, détaché du reste du monde. Les volontaires se présentaient à l'endroit convenu, inscrivaient leur nom pour preuve de leur engagement, et accomplissaient la tâche demandée. Il s'agissait souvent de distraire la Garde Civile ou de fournir des provisions. Une poignée de gosses les surveillait et leur remettait le paiement dû une fois la mission effectuée. Quant aux apostats, il avait suffi de faire courir le bruit qu'un bateau les emmènerait, deux fois par semaine, au Riveïn tout proche. Le capitaine était lui-même un mage – et un Corbeau, même si la plupart des gens l'ignorait. Une partie des dons lui revenait. Anders orchestrait tout cela depuis les tavernes du port. Il en changeait chaque semaine. Il ne se cachait pas et se contentait d'avoir l'air « normal ».

Même si tout cela paraissait tout à fait futile, le mage fut heureux d'apprendre que Nathanaël voulait bien les aider. Les siens avaient besoin de protection. Autant Antiva ne se mêlait pas des affaires du reste du monde, autant elle comptait parmi ses habitants autant de gens prêts à vendre leur prochain contre récompense qu'ailleurs. Or, les Cercles continuaient de publier des avis de recherche, quand bien même ils étaient à peu près vides. Les Templiers étaient vraiment désespérés.

* * *

Les Apostats embarquaient de jour. Rien ne devait attirer l'attention. Nathanaël jouait le garde du corps officiel. À l'occasion, il débusquait les malhonnêtes qui prétendaient apporter leur aide pour mieux trahir.

La combine d'Anders finit rapidement par ne plus suffire. Les réfugiés affluaient de toutes les Marches Libres. Pour les aider efficacement, il fallait avoir pignon sur rue. Et un mage renégat fraîchement arrivé attirait trop l'attention. Alors, avec la complicité d'un ancien marchand de Kirkwall qui s'était exilé avec son frère apostat au moment où Mérédith avait commencé à prendre des « mesures », ils ouvrirent une échoppe sur les docks. À la manière du « comptoir de Lirène », ils approvisionnaient les expatriés. Anders reprit du service comme guérisseur, dans une salle à l'arrière de la boutique. Personne ne leur cherchait de noises : à Antiva, tout commerce était le bienvenu. À condition de verser quelques deniers à la Guilde Marchande, obligation dont ils s'acquittaient de bonne grâce. Pour l'instant, les dons suffisaient à payer.

* * *

Si Hawke s'accommodait sans grande difficulté de sa nouvelle fonction de gestionnaire, pour Anders, c'était plus compliqué. Le guérisseur prenait plaisir à exercer son art, il se sentait utile et avait l'impression qu'entretenir la résistance était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Mais Justice… Justice s'impatientait, et c'était peu de le dire. Anders parvenait la plupart du temps à se contenir, mais Nathanaël l'avait déjà surpris dans des états pour le moins perturbants. Il entrait dans le dispensaire alors que le mage se croyait seul, et tombait sur Justice, le visage tordu de colère, tempêtant : « Cette mascarade a assez duré. Nos ennemis doivent mourir ! Et si cela implique de tuer des mages, alors soit. Nous devons rendre justice, et les mages du sang nous ont fait bien trop de tort. » Anders reprenait le contrôle et répondait : « Non ! Nous devons aider les mages ! Massacrer tout le monde ne résoudra rien. Cela n'a jamais été notre intention ! » Ils faisaient les cent pas dans la salle, arborant tour à tour le visage de l'un ou de l'autre, et Nathanaël, proprement terrorisé, n'osait pas intervenir. Anders avait toujours prétendu que l'esprit et lui ne faisaient qu'un, mais de ce que le voleur pouvait en voir, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : ils partageaient le même corps, oui. Mais ils étaient bien deux.

* * *

Bon an mal an, leur affaire perdura quelques semaines. Comme ils étaient en règle auprès des Marchands et qu'ils payaient un petit loyer à leurs hôtes, Zévran se tenait en retrait, même si Hawke n'était pas convaincu qu'il valide leur entreprise. Le soir, Anders était souvent épuisé, car les soins qu'il prodiguait requéraient beaucoup d'énergie. Aussi Nathanaël n'interrompit pas ses séances de discussions passionnées avec Clara, dont il devint très proche. Elle semblait plutôt soulagée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Anders opérait en toute légalité et il lui semblait juste de venir en aide aux réfugiés, d'autant plus que parmi eux ne se trouvaient pas que des mages : souvent, c'étaient des familles entières qui cherchaient à recommencer une vie meilleure, sans crainte d'être séparées.

(*)

Un matin, ils découvrirent que la boutique avait été incendiée.

L'aube se levait sur Antiva. Les façades se réchauffaient au contact des premiers rayons du soleil. L'eau clapotait dans le port, quelques mouettes lançaient leur cri joyeux dans l'air limpide.

Effondré, Anders se précipita vers le magasin, mais Nathanaël le retint. À en juger par l'état de la structure, il ne restait rien à sauver. Il essaya de le rassurer : « On trouvera un autre local, ne t'en fais pas.

— Mais _qui_ a fait ça ? »

C'était une bonne question. Nathanaël jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Les auteurs d'actes de malveillance aiment se pavaner. Si c'étaient des Andrastiens acquis à la cause des Templiers, ou même des Antivans persuadés que les Marchéens en voulaient à leur travail et leurs terres, il existait une chance qu'ils revendiquent le sinistre.

Mais le quai était désert. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas plus fondé qu'un autre, un soupçon étreignit Hawke. Se pourrait-il que Justice… ? Il rejoignit Anders qui s'était assis au bord de l'eau. « As-tu souvenir d'avoir été pris à partie par des opposants ? Ou d'avoir vu des gens traîner autour du comptoir ?

Anders secoua la tête.

— Non… Mais Cahim filtrait les entrées au dispensaire. Il faudrait l'interroger. »

Nathanaël se retint de lui demander s'il était rentré tard. Il craignait à la fois de le blesser et de le mettre en colère. Et il n'avait aucune envie de voir Justice surgir en plein milieu des quais. « Viens, allons prendre un café quelque part. Rester ici ne sert à rien. »

(*)

À mesure que la matinée s'écoulait, la crainte de Nathanaël s'intensifiait. Connaissant Anders, ce dernier aurait dû brûler de colère devant l'injustice qu'ils avaient subie. Or, il demeurait abattu, résigné, presque.

Ils s'étaient éloignés des docks pour prendre le petit-déjeuner dans une auberge du centre-ville, là où le luxe omniprésent leur assurait l'anonymat : personne ici n'avait besoin de leurs services. Ils pouvaient ainsi écouter les conversations à loisir, afin de se faire une idée de l'état d'esprit des Antivans. La nouvelle de l'incendie s'était répandue rapidement ; sans doute, la majeure partie de la ville l'avait-elle sue avant eux.

Cependant, rien ne filtrait. Ceux qui parlaient du sinistre s'en désolaient. Ils rentrèrent au manoir d'un pas pesant.


	6. Merrill et Isabela

_Clairement, j'aime moins ce chapitre. J'avais besoin de poser les personnages de Merrill et Isabela et de faire avancer l'intrigue, mais je ne suis pas persuadée du résultat. J'espère que vous prendrez tout de même plaisir à le lire !_

* * *

Comme toujours, elle s'était tue. Habituée à avoir tort, Merrill l'ouvrait rarement. Quand on lui avait parlé de Clara, elle avait enfoui très loin la honte qui la traversait de part en part. C'était sa faute. Elle regrettait de toute son âme ce qui était arrivé à Marëthari. Son obstination, son refus de voir ce que ses actes engendraient, avaient tué son archiviste.

Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle-même, la colère la consumait. Aucune des personnes qui avaient cherché à la protéger ne lui avait fait confiance. Pas une seule d'entre elles n'avait envisagé qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Le savoir des Elfes s'était perdu avec l'archiviste, et l'Éluvian, cette relique ô combien sacrée, était resté cet artefact corrompu que personne n'avait voulu étudier. Alors que c'était l'unique reliquat de la splendeur elfique. À une époque, les Elfes étaient immortels. Au vu de leur lâcheté actuelle, elle en venait presque à penser qu'ils portaient la responsabilité de leur déclin.

Elle reconnaissait avoir péché par orgueil. Il n'existe pas de « bons esprits ». Elle l'avait elle-même rappelé à Anders. Mais quoi que le démon ait convoité, elle était persuadée que ce qu'il lui promettait valait bien plus. Elle n'était pas stupide : elle savait qu'on n'obtient rien sans sacrifice. Mais cela marchait dans les deux sens. Le démon voulait quelque chose qu'il n'acquerrait pas sans elle, et c'est ce qui lui permettait de le contrôler. Elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si démunie face à Clara ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à la regarder en face, à lui dire : « L'archiviste est morte pour me protéger, mais elle n'aurait pas dû » ?

Elle se souvenait de ce que Fenris et Anders lui avaient dit. Les seules fois où ils avaient été d'accord, ça avait été quand ils la conspuaient. « Vous êtes un monstre. » « Que vous soyez encore en vie, et pas elle… » Elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même chaque fois que son cerveau lui rejouait ces scènes. Même Varric, qui avait pourtant le cœur sur la main, la considérait comme une jolie fleur qui s'étiole dans l'ombre, faute de soins. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

* * *

Fenris. Sa puissance incommensurable. Quand, cerné par les mages, il activait malgré lui les cercles de lyrium qui ceignaient sa peau. Il hurlait que la magie lui avait tout volé, alors qu'il lui devait tout. Et Anders. Il avait accueilli un esprit dans son propre corps, et lui faisait la morale. Chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait les veines, le pouvoir de tout l'Immatériel déferlait dans ses mains. Pourtant, elle était toujours elle-même.

Hawke, quant à lui, l'avait critiquée tout du long. Mais il ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Même convaincu qu'elle se trompait, il lui avait tendu la main. Bien sûr, il avait conservé l'Arulin'holm. Elle l'avait haï pendant des jours. Mais malgré son paternalisme, il l'avait soutenue. Quand Marëthari était morte, il l'avait ramenée à Kirkwall comme une enfant égarée. Cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais force lui était de constater qu'elle lui devait la vie, ainsi que celle de son clan, vu que celui-ci avait été prêt à s'empaler sur leurs épées pour défendre l'honneur de son archiviste.

* * *

Elle le respectait. Nathanaël n'était pas du genre à juger les gens. Ses décisions, il les prenait en fonction de leurs actes. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait suivi. Elle n'approuvait pas Anders, mais Hawke et lui se battaient pour une cause à laquelle elle ne pouvait que souscrire. En tant que mage, elle n'avait jamais eu sa place nulle part. Les Dalatiens l'avaient exclue depuis longtemps quand elle les avait quittés. Les Elfes du Bas Cloître avaient ajouté ses origines à leurs motifs de suspicion. Mais elle pensait toujours pouvoir se rendre utile. Sa présence avait compté pendant les combats, et elle compterait encore. Et s'ils parvenaient à réellement libérer les mages… Elle trouverait sa communauté. Peut-être même parmi les Elfes.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps seule. Elle marchait dans Antiva comme elle avait déambulé à Kirkwall, et se rappelait avec tendresse le temps où elle utilisait la corde que Varric lui avait donnée pour qu'elle arrête de se perdre. Elle allait à la bibliothèque. Le soir, elle voyait Isabela. La vie s'était organisée ; chacun vaquait le plus souvent à ses occupations. Anders disparaissait souvent toute la journée, mais Hawke restait plus volontiers à la maison. Clara, Isabela et lui s'entendaient bien. Merrill était contente que les gens qu'elle aimait s'apprécient mutuellement.

(*)

Quand l'entrepôt qui leur servait de planque avait brûlé, elle avait retenu un frisson : il lui semblait évident que Justice était responsable. Elle l'avait donc suivi. Elle avait vu Anders pleurer, recroquevillé dans des ruelles sombres que ne fréquentaient que les marginaux. Elle l'avait vu, mais n'avait rien dit. Quand il se décidait à rentrer au manoir, il était toujours lui-même.

Et puis, un soir, au beau milieu d'un boulevard, Anders se retourna, et ce n'était pas lui, mais Justice. Il dardait sur elle son regard de statue, iris et pupilles blancs comme le marbre, et avait empoigné son bâton. « Que veux-tu, fillette ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas celle du mage. Elle jeta un œil de côté. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées. « Pas ici, Justice. » À son grand soulagement, il accepta qu'elle le guide vers les quais, au-delà de la zone où manœuvraient les marins. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal, esprit. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir où est mon ami.

— Je le garde en sécurité.

— C'est son corps ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'en évincer.

Justice ricana.

— C'est aussi le mien. Anders ne m'en a pas fait cadeau pour que j'y dépérisse. Sinon, il m'aurait laissé où j'étais. Je lui dois une faveur.

— Et c'est en allant contre sa volonté que vous vous en acquittez ?

— Prends garde, sorcière. Je n'ai aucune patience pour ceux de ton espèce.

Merrill sortit son couteau du fourreau qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

— Ne me menace pas, esprit. Tu t'es enseveli dans la chair, et tu n'es plus immunisé contre ma magie.

— Ni toi contre la nôtre, gronda-t-il. Si tu crois avoir la moindre influence sur Anders, tu te trompes. S'il te hait, alors moi aussi. Nous sommes toujours liés, au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer.

— Mais moi je ne le hais pas. Et c'est à vous que je ferai mal. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait investi le corps et l'esprit d'Anders, Justice recula. Aux yeux de Merrill, le mage sembla passer un instant dans l'ombre, quand bien même ils se tenaient en plein soleil. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard égaré de l'homme qui subsistait, et fut bouleversée par la fragilité qu'elle y découvrit. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut en face d'elle l'adolescent qu'on avait amené à la Tour, quinze ans plus tôt. Puis Justice reprit le contrôle, et les veines du mage blanchirent au point de rappeler le lacis tatoué sur la peau de Fenris. La comparaison déstabilisa Merrill, et elle ne vit pas venir le poing qui encercla ses poignets. Justice la contraignit à se rapprocher et brandit sous son nez la paume de sa main droite, où crépitaient des flammes. Elle tourna involontairement la tête et s'en voulut. « Attention, mégère. Je n'hésiterai pas.

— Anders ne voulait pas ça, cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il me haïsse ?

À nouveau, Justice hésita. Puis, avec une perplexité presque comique, il demanda :

— Pourquoi ? »

Elle se dégagea et leva les mains. Le sol s'amollit sous leurs pieds, et les caisses, les chaînes des bateaux, les étals de poissons et d'épices au loin se mirent à vibrer à l'unisson des petits cailloux qui se détachaient des dalles. Les yeux de Merrill prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Ses artères gonflèrent. « Parce que _je_ tire mon pouvoir de l'Immatériel.

Justice vacilla.

— Vous êtes… possédée… Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Elle le regarda par en dessous, et un sourire grotesque tordit sa bouche.

— Je ne le suis pas. Mais vous êtes arrogants. Tous les deux. Anders a au moins la décence de ne pas vouloir me ressembler. »

(*)

Épuisée, Merrill regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait laissé filer Justice – enfin, Anders. Après sa petite démonstration de force, l'esprit vengeur s'était retiré, et la personnalité du mage était réapparue comme la plage à marée basse. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait secoué la tête, comme s'il perdait la mémoire si souvent qu'il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et l'avait laissée là. Elle espérait qu'il était bien rentré, et se détestait pour cela : l'indifférence du mage n'aurait pas dû encourager sa sympathie.

Le crépuscule déferlait depuis les montagnes. Le quai était déjà lacéré d'ombres. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, et se retrouver au milieu de ces gens qui s'aimaient, ces gens pour qui elle faisait figure de mauvais présage, de squelette dans le placard.

Et en même temps, pourquoi pas ? Elle venait de tenir tête à Justice. N'était-il pas temps de se révéler ? N'était-il pas temps… d'affronter Clara ? Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle voulait s'enfouir sous terre et disparaître. C'est alors qu'elle vit Isabela.

* * *

Il y avait une taverne, au bout des docks. Dès que le ciel rougissait, avant de se parer du voile pudique de la nuit, les matelots envahissaient les quais. Ils étaient là, à brailler et à se remonter les couilles comme si c'était viril qu'elles ne tiennent pas en place de leur propre chef. Quand ils faisaient leur apparition, des filles suivaient. On aurait dit qu'elles sortaient des murs pour leur offrir la fierté qu'ils oubliaient le reste du temps. Elles passaient des doigts légers le long de leur torse et de leurs cuisses, et riaient chaque fois qu'ils les humiliaient. Pour les avoir tous observés, Merrill avait remarqué qu'en réalité, c'étaient elles qui dirigeaient le bal. Mais leur ballet ne l'en perturbait pas moins. Elle aurait aimé posséder leur pouvoir. Celui de transformer une pantomime en valse. En sortir échevelée, et satisfaite.

Et donc, au milieu des hommes débraguettés et des femmes aux crinolines qui dévoilaient leurs mollets, se tenait Isabela, les cuisses à l'air et le rire franc. Pas encore avec une pinte, mais la main sur le menton d'un type, qu'elle tenait par là aussi efficacement que si elle l'avait caressé autre part. Quand elle la voyait faire, Merrill se sentait aussi jalouse que puissante. Isabela lui communiquait ce dont elle était capable. La regarder, c'était comme se souvenir de la magie dont elle disposait. Elle exsudait la confiance en soi, et la désinvolture qui va avec.

Merrill s'approcha. Elle osait à peine bouger, alors que personne ne la voyait. La pirate l'aperçut la première. « Hé, regardez qui vient ! » entonna-t-elle. Et Merrill, sans réfléchir, se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Instantanément, elle le regretta, et voulut reculer, rouge de honte. Mais Isabela ne la laissa pas partir, et Merrill entendit les holà et les sifflets des hommes autour d'elles. Elle en conçut une fierté idiote, et s'agrippa à la bouche de sa compagne. Elle se souvenait à peine quelle détermination l'avait poussée dans ses bras, et ne voulait surtout pas retrouver la timidité maladive qui l'en avait empêchée jusque-là.

Isabela détacha ses lèvres des siennes, et entoura ses épaules de son bras. « Messieurs… Bonsoir ! »

Elles s'éloignèrent en direction de la taverne. Isabela susurra « Et mon verre ? » et Merrill, enthousiaste, s'entendit répondre : « Je ne pense pas que nous peinerons à en obtenir un. » Isabela éclata de rire.

* * *

Quand elles sortirent de là, Merrill était ivre, et c'était la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait. Elle se rappelait sa gêne à l'auberge du Pendu, et comme Isabela lui apparaissait, lumineuse et inaccessible, comme dans un rêve d'adolescente. À présent, elle sentait sa chaleur contre son corps. Elle tanguait entre ses bras qui la tenaient fermement, et voyait les étoiles. Si seulement elle avait levé les yeux avant, elle aurait compris. Elle se tourna vers sa compagne et s'écria : « Faisons l'amour ! » en rougissant, brusquée et ébahie par sa propre témérité. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'Isabela allait la repousser, mais celle-ci s'esclaffa, et Merrill découvrit qu'elle pouvait se sentir encore plus stupide. Puis la pirate ajouta : « Ma chérie, on ne _fait_ pas _l'amour_ dans une ruelle dégueulasse. Rentrons. »

(*)

Le lendemain, comme chaque soir, Isabela traînait sur le port. Elle n'était pas du genre contemplatif. Elle n'allait pas s'asseoir au bord de l'eau en regrettant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Comme elle l'avait toujours expliqué à ses compagnons du moment, le passé était le passé. Aucune chance qu'elle le laisse la ronger. On ne pouvait pas changer ce qui était fait, à quoi bon s'appesantir ? Rien d'autre ne comptait que le présent, aussi amer et nauséabond soit-il.

En l'occurrence, l'instant n'était pas désagréable. La mer sentait le sel, le sable chaud et les algues. Le crépuscule traînait ses basques orange vers l'horizon. Isabela s'aperçut qu'elle fixait le firmament sans bouger, au milieu d'une foule de matelots en goguette. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour enlever une toile d'araignée, et se dirigea vers le rade le plus proche. Varric lui manquait. Fenris lui manquait. Créateur, Aveline lui manquait. Les rives d'Antiva étaient peuplées de fantômes qui ne leur appartenaient même pas.

* * *

Elle pénétra dans le bouge – _« Le mousse » –_ et commanda une bière qu'elle avala à même le comptoir, sans se soucier des regards qui remontaient le long de ses cuisses dénudées. Ceux, concupiscents, des hommes qui la voulaient dans leur lit. Ceux, jaloux, des femmes qui la voulaient dans un cercueil. Être défigurée n'y changeait rien. Toute sa personne se résumait à ses hanches moulées dans la tunique blanche, à ses seins généreux posés sur le bar. Même parée de blessures de guerre, elle restait la salope du coin. Personne n'imaginait qu'elle ait pu se battre pour une cause juste.

Tiens donc, une cause juste. Elle fit signe à la mignonne serveuse de lui en remettre une. Intéressant. Depuis quand se souciait-elle que la cause soit juste ? Ou de qui mettrait sa main dans sa culotte, ou de qui tenterait de l'éventrer ? Isabela adorait être le centre de l'attention, car c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Séduisante, perverse ou meurtrière, elle fascinait. Sa confiance en elle minait les deux sexes, pour des raisons différentes. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème, puisque dans tous les cas, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Contrairement à ce que pensaient ceux qui la considéraient comme une soûlarde, ses apparitions étaient calculées. Il ne venait à l'idée de personne que, si elle souhaitait se pochetronner toute seule, elle aurait toujours un point de chute pour le faire discrètement. Qu'on ne lui accorde pas la moindre crédibilité lui avait toujours bénéficié.

* * *

Mais ça ne l'amusait plus des masses. Elle avait dépassé les bornes, et le savait. Jusqu'à récemment, ses volte-face n'avaient impliqué la mort que de pirates et de contrebandiers. Des gens qui certes entretenaient parfois une famille, mais avaient envisagé de détrousser leur prochain pour s'en sortir. Des esclavagistes et des voleurs, qui n'hésitaient pas à dépouiller plus pauvre qu'eux. L'argent, la gloire… tout ça pour finir à vomir du mauvais rhum dans une ruelle pouilleuse. Aucun de ces mecs-là (ni aucune de ces nanas, elles étaient aussi nombreuses à crever la dalle) n'aurait levé le petit doigt pour la sauver si elle s'était vraiment mise dans de sales draps.

Sauf Hawke. Si, face à l'Arishak, il avait dit : « Donnons-la, elle nous a assez fait chier », personne ne l'aurait contredit. Au lieu de ça, il avait provoqué le chef Qunari en duel. Hawke n'était pas du genre gringalet, mais face à un commandant du Qun, il ne faisait pas le poids, et elle savait qu'il le savait. Il avait proposé d'offrir sa vie pour lui permettre de sauver la sienne. C'était un truc de dingue.

* * *

Toute sa vie d'adulte, elle avait adulé Zévran parce qu'il l'avait débarrassée de son mari et qu'il était sexy à se damner. Mais Zévran ne faisait que son boulot. Aussi léger soit-il, il n'avait jamais rien fait qui ne tourne pas à son avantage. Quand il avait rencontré Clara, il lui avait prêté allégeance comme on change de chemise, juste pour rester en vie. Isabela aurait agi exactement de la même façon, et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais Hawke l'avait défendue sans aucune putain de raison.

* * *

Ça avait changé la façon dont elle envisageait les choses. Elle avait beau clamer que le passé était derrière elle, elle savait combien d'habitants de Kirkwall avaient perdu la vie suite au soulèvement des Qunari. Elle savait ce que ça avait coûté à Hawke de s'élever contre l'Arishak, alors qu'il avait passé un an à tenter de l'apaiser. Fenris avait exprimé très clairement son opinion : les Qunari devaient l'embarquer, elle devait expier. Hawke s'était montré intraitable. Isabela restait.

Comme il avait défendu Merrill. La crédule, la stupide, l'adorable Merrill, persuadée que les démons pouvaient être bons, Merrill dont l'inconscience avait mené à la mort de son archiviste, et que Hawke avait raccompagnée à Kirkwall en endossant toute la responsabilité de ses actes, pour éviter un massacre.

Comme il avait feint d'ignorer la gravité de l'entreprise d'Anders. Et Isabela avait beau spontanément rejeter l'extrémisme du mage, elle avait conscience que son égoïsme avait engendré beaucoup plus de morts que sa petite explosion. Les conséquences… Ah ! C'était autre chose. Ce qu'Anders avait mis en branle durerait beaucoup plus longtemps que les répercussions de sa manœuvre à elle. Mais justement. Elle avait causé la mort de beaucoup de gens, sans autre raison que sa propre préservation. Anders avait, dès le départ, envisagé que son trépas serve une cause plus noble que lui.

* * *

Elle le respectait pour ça. Elle avait toujours été du côté des mages. Combien de fois avait-elle charrié Anders à propos de Justice, alors qu'elle saisissait parfaitement de quoi il parlait ? Ça la faisait marrer qu'il soit dissocié, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil ? Il suffisait de savoir ce qu'on voulait. Dans la vie, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : soit tu acceptes ce qu'on te demande et tu la fermes, soit tu te sers, et tous les tapis se déroulent devant toi. Les gens ne s'y attendent pas. Que tu revendiques, que tu hurles, ça, ils le voient tous les jours. Mais que tu prennes sans demander ?

Mais Anders n'était pas comme ça. Il voulait que les gens comprennent. Et elle l'avait soutenu, parce que même s'il en faisait tout un plat, alors qu'elle voyait bien d'autres gens que des mages lutter pour s'en sortir, justement, elle se disait qu'il les protégeait tous. C'était un guérisseur, il défendait ceux que personne n'entend. Elle était d'accord avec cette vision, elle savait ce que c'était de venir de nulle part et de se confronter à ceux à qui la vie a offert une bonne place, qu'ils jugent légitime.

* * *

Anders avait fait voler en éclats les certitudes de tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, quand bien même son univers s'en était trouvé démantelé. Si elle le haïssait, c'est parce qu'elle avait voulu croire avec lui que les opprimés sont toujours des gentils. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. La victime, c'est parfois un connard. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Les « victimes » étaient des psychopathes prêts à lui crever les yeux pour un bout de pain. Les « victimes » jalousaient juste les bourreaux.

Isabela n'avait jamais rien voulu que la liberté. L'idée de s'en servir pour opprimer qui que ce soit lui était étrangère. Anders avait des ennemis qu'il voulait annihiler. Pour lui, personne n'était innocent. Aucun de ses adversaires n'était juste un pauvre type essayant de survivre. La Chantrie, les Templiers, les seigneurs, la pauvreté, la souffrance… Rien ne justifiait la lâcheté aux yeux du mage. Et pour Isabela, qui avait connu les affres de la faim et l'insécurité, c'était difficile à avaler. Anders avait été choyé. Il avait perdu ses parents, la belle affaire. Cela arrivait à tout le monde. Lui au moins, avait vécu à l'abri du besoin. La Tour l'avait recueilli et éduqué. Isabela connaissait sa mère, mais celle-ci l'avait vendue contre deux poules et la promesse d'une propriété avec vue sur mer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle l'avait appris de ses amants. Comme pour Zév', personne ne l'avait jugée suffisamment intéressante pour lui enseigner quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Jusqu'à Hawke, qui semblait ne se soucier ni de son niveau d'éducation ni d'avec combien de personnes elle avait couché.

Elle avait pourtant baisé avec lui. Il lui avait parlé d'amour comme tous les connards enivrés qu'elle s'était tapés. Parfois, elle baissait suffisamment sa garde pour offrir une pipe vraiment mémorable, pas juste l'exercice de style auquel elle se livrait quand elle savait que c'était nécessaire pour récupérer de quoi pieuter ou dîner. Mais il y croyait. Ça se voyait dans son regard, ça s'entendait dans le ton de sa voix. Il avait fini avec Anders, bien sûr. Mais justement, en un sens, ça rendait leur relation plus honnête. Plein de gars l'avaient défoncée, aucun n'avait eu les couilles de se ramener à _La rose en fleur_ en sa compagnie. Hawke, il n'était pas compliqué à suivre. Il voulait du sexe, et ne s'en cachait pas. Mais c'était un romantique. Quand elle s'était pointée chez lui, il lui avait posé des questions dont les réponses n'avaient jamais intéressé personne. Et il avait prouvé par la suite que lui s'en souciait vraiment.

C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait suivi. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre que seule comptait sa liberté ; d'ailleurs ce concept avait perdu de son sens. C'est facile d'être libre quand on n'a aucune attache. Elle avait toujours été fière de son indépendance, mais en réalité elle ne lui avait rien coûté : elle était née comme ça, dans un monde qui se foutait qu'elle existe. Bien sûr, il y avait Zévran, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais raconté leur vie. Ils s'appréciaient parce qu'ils croyaient se connaître. Ils avaient tous les deux eu une vie de merde, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être hédonistes, fin de l'histoire.

* * *

Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir fui Kirkwall aux côtés de Hawke. Elle était fière de ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Il lui avait permis de se forger une conviction. D'assumer faire partie du monde, et de réaliser que ses actes avaient des conséquences. Elle se sentait plus forte.

* * *

La question était de savoir ce qu'elle allait en faire. Combattre les Templiers à la Potence avait été une évidence. Elle s'était plus d'une fois demandé comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette merde, mais au fond, elle connaissait la réponse. Elle aurait été très surprise que Hawke choisisse d'exterminer les mages, et elle n'était pas du tout sûre qu'elle l'aurait suivi si ç'avait été le cas.

Mais à présent, Kirkwall était loin. Et si elle avait perdu une partie de sa désinvolture, elle n'était pas convaincue pour autant qu'aider _tous_ les mages à exploiter leurs dons au grand jour soit une excellente idée. Même sans sa blessure, elle en aurait douté. Il devait y avoir un juste milieu entre le droit d'oblitération invoqué par Mérédith et le chaos dans lequel plongeait Thédas.

* * *

Pour l'instant, elle attendait. Elle n'avait nulle intention de planter Hawke. Elle était sincère quand elle lui avait dit qu'un navire n'était pas sa priorité actuelle. Mais s'il comptait s'impliquer plus avant dans la révolte des mages, elle n'était pas sûre d'y trouver sa place.

 _Il n'y a pas que ça_ , souffla une voix dans sa tête. Cette même voix pénible qu'Anders nommait conscience et qui lui donnait des migraines depuis quelque temps. _Tu te souviens ? Elle s'appelle… «_ Je sais comment elle s'appelle », décréta Isabela. Mademoiselle ? Une autre ! »

Oui, il y avait Merrill, qui ne se contentait pas d'être l'ingénue que tout le monde aurait voulu qu'elle soit. C'était incroyable, tous ces gens qui s'incrustaient dans sa vie, ces dernières années. D'abord le Héraut, puis la sorcière. Si elle buvait assez de bière, Isabela les oublierait peut-être. Cela lui permettrait, enfin, de réfléchir sans être parasitée à tout bout de champ par des considérations annexes. Elle n'avait pas survécu tout ce temps en considérant la moindre personne qui traversait sa vie.

* * *

Un nain, très petit même pour un membre du Peuple de la Pierre, s'approcha d'elle. Il s'inclina brièvement et dit : « J'ai un message pour vous.

— Pour moi ? Et de la part de qui ? »

Il lui tendit le billet. Il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier d'excellente qualité, pliée en trois. Elle s'en empara en espérant que son geste n'avait pas été trop avide et porta son regard directement sur la signature. « Varric ? Comment diable m'a-t-il retrouvée ?

— Il a donné pour consigne à tous ses agents de surveiller les tavernes, en particulier celles des docks antivans, des ruelles glauques de Dénérim et de Llomerryn.

— Je n'y crois pas…

— Vous devriez le lire. Il s'attend à une réponse. En fait, je passerais un très sale quart d'heure si je lui apprenais que je vous avais délivré le message sans contrepartie.

— Très bien... »

* * *

 _Content de vous avoir trouvée, Rivenienne ! Vous avez bien fait de partir. Après les événements que vous savez, le Pendu n'est même plus approvisionné en bière. Je me suis réfugié dans la Haute Ville (mais pas chez Bartrand ! Fenris m'héberge dans son palais des courants d'air. Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu danser.) Bref, je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Si vous êtes toujours avec notre ami, vous voudrez bien lui transmettre que les Chercheurs de la Vérité ont débarqué. Ils ont de ces questions ! Je n'en dis pas plus, mon admiratrice névarane est accompagnée d'un petit oiseau dont les serres pourraient s'avérer dangereuses. Détruisez ce billet._

(*)

Merrill débarqua au _Mousse_ bien décidée à discuter avec Isabela de la nuit qu'elles avaient passé, et la trouva estomaquée, devant un verre qu'elle oubliait de boire. Elle se précipita vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est la merde, déclara Isabela en massant ses cicatrices. Enfin, je crois.

Elle lui tendit le billet. Merrill le parcourut rapidement.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire.

— Primo, que Varric sait où nous sommes, et donc qu'il n'est pas le seul. Cet imbécile a "codé" la moitié de son message, comme si cela importait.

— Et… deuzio ?

— Je ne sais pas, moi ! Qu'il faut avertir… notre ami ?

— Notre ami, oui. Mais pas… _l'autre_.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Merrill laissa échapper un râle d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Viens avec moi.

— Et moi ? intervint le messager. Que dois-je dire à Varric ?

— Que nous avons entendu ce qu'il avait à dire ! » cria Isabela tandis que Merrill l'entraînait dehors.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, "pas l'autre" ?

— Tu n'as pas remarqué que Justice faisait surface bien plus souvent qu'avant ?

Isabela soupira.

— Non. Si. Je ne sais pas ! Et alors ?

— Tu le fais exprès, ce n'est pas possible. Anders est possédé par un esprit vengeur prêt à tous les sacrifices pour éradiquer la Chantrie. Qui que soient ces Chercheurs, ils sont du côté des Templiers, non ?

— Hum. Oui, forcément.

— Bon, alors ?

— Bordel, je n'en sais rien. Allons voir Hawke. »

* * *

Les rues paraissaient moins sûres que d'habitude et Isabela se sentait un peu nauséeuse, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Comme si ce soir, elle avait besoin d'être particulièrement attentive. _Les Chercheurs de la Vérité_. C'était qui, ces gens ? Et que venait faire Sœur Rossignol là-dedans ? D'accord, elle était l'émissaire de la Divine. Mais quelques mois auparavant, les deux harpies avaient été prêtes à faire sauter Kirkwall pour enrayer la rébellion. Isabela secoua la tête. Anders leur avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Ça devait être une question de principe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Merrill, qui ouvrait la marche. Elle ne l'avait pas vue se scarifier, pourtant, l'Elfe semblait entourée d'un halo ensanglanté. Isabela réprima un frisson. Elle avait hâte d'arriver au manoir.

* * *

Elles poussèrent la porte du salon. L'aura de Merrill s'était fanée, mais ses mouvements ne paraissaient toujours pas normaux aux yeux d'Isabela. Elle était empreinte d'une raideur un peu sèche qui ne lui seyait pas.

* * *

« Isabela ! s'exclama Zévran. C'est rare que tu te joignes à nous à cette heure-ci… Pas de beau matelot ivre de tes charmes ?

— Je trouve toujours un marin à faire passer sous la quille, Zev. Mais j'avais une affaire plus urgente à régler. »

Merrill se posta près de la porte. Son regard indiquait clairement que l'absence de considération dont l'assassin venait de faire preuve la contrariait. « Voilà. J'ai… reçu un message de Varric.

— Varric ? Mais, comment ?

— Apparemment, il me traquait.

— Je suis impressionné.

— Et moi, terrifiée. Mais passons. Il dit que les Chercheurs de la Vérité sont à Kirkwall. Ainsi que la sœur, Léliana. Ils vous cherchent, bien sûr. »

Un silence suivit, que Hawke brisa assez rapidement : « Pardonnez-moi d'enfoncer une porte ouverte, mais qui sont ces Chercheurs ?

Elle fit la moue.

— À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Léliana, par contre…

— Moi, je le sais, intervint Clara. Les Chercheurs contrôlent les Templiers. Il n'y a personne, au-dessus d'eux, si ce n'est, peut-être, la Divine.

— D'où la présence de Léliana… compléta Isabela.

— C'est ça. Je ne peux pas dire que leur implication me surprenne, cela dit.

— En effet, reprit Nathanaël. Doit-on s'en inquiéter ? Je veux dire, nous avons fui Kirkwall précisément pour cette raison.

— C'est exact, souligna Zévran. Toutefois, si votre Varric a pu mettre la main sur Isabela aussi rapidement, je m'inquiète du temps qu'il faudra à notre maître-espionne pour vous retrouver. Elle a de la ressource, et n'hésite jamais à faire appel à nos services si elle veut régler ses affaires… proprement. Je doute qu'elle le fasse cette fois-ci – j'imagine qu'elle vous veut vivants. Mais certains de mes collègues feraient peut-être une petite entorse au règlement de la Guilde, contre une somme suffisante. Je vous conseille d'éviter les sorties "inutiles". Tant que vous êtes ici, vous êtes en sécurité. À propos… Où est Anders ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nathanaël.

— Je n'en sais rien. Là-haut, si ça se trouve. »

* * *

Merrill remarqua le trouble du voleur. « Il ne sait pas où est Anders. » Cette pensée la glaça. Quel rempart restait-il, si le Héraut ignorait les faits et gestes de son amant possédé ? Elle s'esquiva discrètement. De toute manière, personne ne lui prêtait attention.

* * *

Devant la porte de la chambre, elle tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Elle colla la tempe contre le chambranle. Elle n'entendait rien. Elle hésita. Puis, très doucement, elle tourna la poignée.

Anders dormait. Elle distingua son souffle régulier avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la pénombre. Tourné sur le côté, un poing serré près du visage, il arborait une expression concentrée, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre une équation. Elle fut surprise d'être émue par un détail : ses cheveux délacés. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi naturel pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il manquait de spontanéité. Merrill se mordit la lèvre. La faiblesse la fascinait. Elle fantasmait de découvrir la vulnérabilité de chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait – et Isabela seule ne la lui avait jamais livrée. Qu'elle ait pu se donner à elle dans ces circonstances n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant, elle s'était laissé dominer.

Elle prit une inspiration, et referma la porte. Anders était sauf, comme toujours.


	7. Un carrefour

_Ce chapitre est principalement centré sur Zévran et Isabela. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !_

* * *

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Anders s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Nathanaël l'interpella depuis le lit où il paressait. Cela irrita le mage – ou Justice. Il n'était plus capable de distinguer ses pensées de celles de l'esprit. Il soupira avant de se retourner, mais prit tout de même la peine de se composer une expression patiente. « De quoi ?

— Isabela a rapporté des nouvelles, hier soir.

— Quel genre de nouvelles ?

— Celui auquel on s'attendait. Des "Chercheurs de la Vérité" ont investi Kirkwall. Ils nous traquent, évidemment. Le problème, c'est que l'information nous a été transmise par Varric.

Anders plissa les yeux.

— Et…

— Et, comme l'a souligné Zévran, s'il sait où nous trouver, il n'est pas le seul. Léliana est également sur place, et elle est, paraît-il, extrêmement dangereuse.

— Que veux-tu faire ? demanda Anders en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

Hawke parut surpris.

— Je… Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux faire ? Tu rumines depuis que le dispensaire a brûlé, mais il va bien falloir prendre une décision. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te suivrai.

Anders se laissa glisser par terre et serra ses genoux dans ses bras.

— Dis-moi, s'il te plaît. Justice passe son temps à hurler et je ne suis plus capable de me prononcer. Je ne saurais même pas si l'idée vient de moi.

— C'est à ce point-là ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Je suis constamment irrité, et épuisé. J'ai l'impression de ne plus m'entendre penser.

Nathanaël s'agenouilla et lui prit les mains.

— Je pense que tu dois sortir du bois, tout en préservant ta sécurité, bien sûr. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es désormais responsable des mages dissidents. Nous ne pouvons pas aider tous les réfugiés que cette guerre a mis sur les routes. Mais tu peux prendre la tête de la révolte. Et si nous jouons habilement, que tu sois l'auteur de l'attentat n'aura plus d'importance, parce que tu incarneras également la seule autorité en position de négocier.

— Tu penses vraiment cela ?

— Je ne vois surtout pas quoi faire d'autre. Nous pouvons continuer de nous cacher, bien sûr, mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu avais en tête à l'origine.

Anders se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir eu quoi que ce soit en tête.

Hawke sourit.

— Permets-moi de te dire que je n'en suis pas surpris.

— Comment oses-tu ? » s'exclama Anders, mais il riait aussi.

* * *

Ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Anders se sentait mal à l'aise. Zévran était encore là et Clara avait l'air fatiguée. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il l'avait bassinée avec son humour grivois, et maintenant, il avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, parce qu'il n'était plus la même personne. Quant à l'assassin... Ils s'étaient rencontrés, une fois. Nathanaël et lui s'étaient tournés autour en échangeant des sous-entendus plus ou moins explicites. Le genre dont Anders avait été friand, mais il n'avait guère apprécié que son amant fasse semblant d'ignorer sa présence. À présent, il devait tout à cet inconnu agaçant qui les avait épaulés à Kirkwall et qui pour le moment, le dévisageait d'un air impénétrable. Nathanaël vola à son secours avec nonchalance, un couteau et une tartine dans les mains.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Nous n'allons plus vous importuner longtemps.

— Comment ça ? s'écria Clara.

— Il est temps pour nous d'assumer, je crois. Nous avons des choses à faire, et vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça.

— C'est un peu tard, remarqua l'Antivan avec décontraction.

— Zév' ! » s'étouffa Clara, le regard noir.

Décontenancé, Nathanaël posa le morceau de pain dans lequel il venait de croquer et mâcha sa bouchée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ç'aurait été drôle dans d'autres circonstances. Anders rangea sagement ses mains sous la table et affecta une attitude contrite.

(*)

« Princes des Corbeaux ». Le titre semblait indécent, autant parce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de le porter que parce qu'il suggérait une liste de meurtres trop longue pour être imprimée. Zévran l'avait endossé avec un fatalisme proche de celui qui avait animé Clara lorsqu'elle avait accepté la charge de Commandeur Garde. Il ne le reniait pas pour autant et en tirait même une fierté exempte de fausse modestie : s'il avait souffert le martyre pour devenir un membre à part entière de la terrible guilde antivane, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose. Sa réussite en son sein était la seule chose à laquelle il eût pu aspirer. Elle avait signé son retour définitif dans la cité de tous les péchés – _sa_ cité.

Alors, c'est vrai, il regrettait l'insouciance de sa jeunesse. Il ne s'était jamais destiné aux joies de la bureaucratie ; or sa vie en était désormais emplie. Il passait plus de temps dans son cabinet qu'à jouir des luxures que son argent aurait dû permettre. Il lui arrivait d'éviter son reflet dans le miroir pendant des semaines, parce qu'il ne s'y reconnaissait plus. Zévran (« Zév' », pour les intimes), l'assassin adulé de ces dames et messieurs, s'était mué en Seigneur Arainai, qu'on s'arrachait aux dîners mondains, mais que plus personne ne regardait dans les yeux.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'avait aucun goût pour la mort, du moins pas la sienne ; la duplicité faisait partie de ses attributions. Mais s'il avait apprécié le chant du poison glissant sur sa lame, il se délectait nettement moins du murmure des spectres qu'il avait donnés aux ténèbres sans en connaître le nom.

* * *

L'arrivée inopinée des amis de Clara avait bousculé sans en arrêter la course le train-train dans lequel leurs vies s'étaient lovées. Confronté au silence de sa compagne, Zévran avait joué l'hôte bienveillant et magnanime, éprouvant même une certaine gaieté puérile à éblouir ses invités d'un confort dont il n'aurait jamais cru bénéficier un jour. Il avait observé avec une distance toute professionnelle les rapprochements qui s'opéraient entre les protagonistes, Hawke et Clara en tête. Puis il avait réalisé que ce qui se tramait dépassait le cadre des intrigues intimes dont il était si féru. Or, à la différence de l'Enclin, qu'il avait affronté sans hésiter parce qu'il menaçait l'intégralité de Thédas, l'attentat dont Anders s'était rendu responsable soulevait une question d'éthique. Chose à laquelle l'assassin mercenaire n'avait jamais été confronté. Et parce qu'il appartenait désormais à la classe dirigeante, il se devait d'exprimer une opinion.

Il se souvenait combien cela avait été facile d'épauler Clara. Habitué à suivre les ordres, il n'avait remis en cause aucun de ceux de son amante. Il avait donné son avis, deux fois : quand elle avait apporté son concours au seigneur nain Harrowmont, et quand elle avait choisi de détruire l'Enclume du Néant. Les deux fois, elle l'avait mouché. Et elle avait eu raison… Elle avait toujours été seule à assumer. Même si elle l'avait écouté, il n'aurait jamais eu à en porter la responsabilité. À présent qu'elle avait quitté les Gardes, et qu'il représentait Antiva… La situation s'était inversée. Et si défendre Thédas avait été une évidence, se prononcer pour les Mages ou pour les Templiers ne l'était pas du tout.

* * *

Zévran ne s'était jamais battu que pour lui-même. Ce conflit ne le concernait pas. Il pressentait pourtant que la guerre guettait tout le continent, et qu'Antiva n'y échapperait pas. Ce qui constituait, en soi, une perspective terrifiante. La cité s'était toujours tenue à l'écart des affaires du monde, avec l'insolence que la neutralité confère à ceux qui font office de mercenaires. Antiva tuait ou épargnait en fonction de ce que les commanditaires voulaient bien payer. Elle ne possédait nulle morale. Or, les mages ne feraient pas appel à leurs services, parce qu'ils ne formaient pas un groupe uni. De l'autre côté, la Chantrie possédait à la fois l'influence et les moyens financiers. La plupart des gens ignorait l'existence de sa police secrète. Ils voyaient en la Main Gauche une ambassadrice, alors que ses méthodes se rapprochaient de celles du Carta. Par conséquent, Antiva marcherait avec la Divine, sans même lever une armée. Elle conserverait sa précieuse réputation d'abstentionniste tout en tirant profit de la guerre.

* * *

C'est pourquoi la récente intervention de Varric représentait une catastrophe pour Zévran : il ne pouvait plus faire mine de ne rien savoir, ni protéger les amis de Clara sans les trahir. L'affection que la Garde éprouvait pour Anders la faisait naturellement pencher de son côté et plongeait Zév' en plein conflit d'intérêts. C'est donc pour gagner du temps qu'il lança sa petite provocation. Si Hawke s'apprêtait bien à dire ce qu'il pensait, Zévran se retrouverait dans une position intenable. Léliana ne laisserait jamais la rébellion s'organiser. Elle enverrait les Corbeaux tuer leur chef, et ajouterait une prime pour le torturer avant, histoire de ne pas passer à côté d'informations cruciales.

Jamais la Guilde ne renoncerait à un contrat, pour quelque raison que ce soit et surtout pas en faveur d'une faction au détriment d'une autre.

* * *

Clara le massacrait toujours du regard. Elle n'avait jamais été éprise de politique. Elle réagissait à l'instinct, sans réfléchir plus loin que le destin des individus. Hawke en revanche, avait su tirer son épingle du jeu lors de la crise Qunari à Kirkwall. Il entendrait peut-être ses arguments.

* * *

« Écoutez, je sais que pour vous je ne suis rien de plus qu'un ancien fugitif ayant finalement réussi sa vie, mais le fait est que j'incarne une organisation puissante et ô combien dangereuse. C'est romantique, je sais : l'amour, la mort, la danse éternelle des lames dans les ténèbres, quand elles cueillent le dernier soupir d'une belle victime sur ses lèvres ensanglantées… Seulement, si vous menez à bien le projet que je crois être le vôtre, il se pourrait fort que la prochaine goutte de poison soit pour vous, et que demain ne reste du fier Héraut de Kirkwall qu'un gisant éperdu sur le corps de son amant. »

* * *

Hawke s'était figé, la tasse au bord des lèvres. Anders le contemplait bouche bée, et Clara se partageait entre la stupéfaction et une pointe d'amusement.

* * *

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je suis on ne peut plus impliqué dans vos affaires, bien que je n'y aie nul intérêt. Si je vous tuais, je perdrais ma compagne et amie. Si je ne le faisais pas, nous serions tous traqués pour le restant de nos jours, à la fois par les Corbeaux et par les agents de Sœur Rossignol. Par conséquent, j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez bien avant de mettre votre plan à exécution. À moins, bien sûr, qu'un martyr ne serve votre cause. Cette décision vous revient, Anders.

— Je croyais que d'après vous, Léliana nous voulait vivants, remarqua Hawke au bout d'un moment, sans conviction.

— Si vous restez des fuyards, oui. Vous êtes des témoins clés dans cette histoire, et la Divine a besoin d'éclaircir comment un Chevalier Capitaine des Templiers a pu tomber sous la coupe d'un sortilège de lyrium. Si vous vous érigez en ennemis de la Chantrie, en revanche…

— Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle cherche à arranger les choses ? demanda Anders, un brin sarcastique.

Zévran haussa les épaules.

— Il n'est pas dans son intérêt de voir les Templiers échapper à son giron. »

(*)

Ravi d'avoir obtenu son petit effet (il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entraîner son talent pour la poésie depuis un moment), Zévran prit congé. Une longue journée l'attendait encore. Thédas était rempli de gens malintentionnés à l'égard de leurs semblables, et les récents événements avaient précipité les meurtres jusqu'alors envisagés de personnalités influentes – à Kirkwall, notamment. Tout le monde s'y battait pour imposer un nouveau vicomte.

Il n'avait pas gagné son bureau depuis cinq minutes, qu'Isabela y pénétrait avec l'indifférence d'un proche conseiller. Zévran entendait encore les gémissements des gardes qu'elle avait frappés là où il faut pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle se mit immédiatement à fureter partout, déplaçant les livres et soulevant les artefacts qui décoraient la bibliothèque, sans pour autant prononcer un mot.

« Isabela ! Quel plaisir de vous recevoir ! Puis-je espérer que vous cessiez de tout déranger pour m'expliquer le but de votre visite ? » La Pirate ne répondit pas ni ne cessa son manège. Elle semblait préoccupée. Zévran s'assit et posa ses bottes sur le plateau merveilleusement ciré de son bureau en attendant qu'elle veuille bien se calmer. Finalement, elle se retourna, et demanda à brûle-pourpoint : « Léliana était votre amie. Que ferez-vous si elle vous contacte de manière non officielle pour vous demander de nous livrer ?

— Vous m'offensez, Isabela. Penser que je pourrais vous trahir… Quoi qu'il en soit, si Léliana savait que vous étiez ici et éprouvait l'envie d'agir de manière non officielle, comme vous dites, elle se déplacerait elle-même pour rencontrer Hawke en toute discrétion. »

Isabela se remit à parcourir du doigt la tranche des livres. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Zévran. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas si maladroite, mais en ce moment elle se débattait dans une nasse d'émotions contradictoires et n'avait pas toute sa tête. « C'est juste que… je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. » Elle passa derrière Zévran pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle surplombait un jardin luxuriant et assez peu entretenu, qui s'achevait par une rambarde en pierre empêchant les visiteurs de tomber à pic dans la mer. « Je voudrais me rendre utile. Mais… Justice me fait peur. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir lui prêter main-forte.

— Il ne faut pas. »

Isabela fit volte-face, car la voix n'était pas celle de Zévran. Clara était entrée sans bruit, et se tenait devant la porte fermée. Son amant la considérait d'un air étonné. L'ancienne Garde ne venait jamais à la Guilde. « Le Anders que j'ai connu était un homme bon et pragmatique, quoiqu'exaspérant. Justice l'a changé.

— C'est toujours un type bien ! s'offusqua Isabela, surprise de sa propre réaction.

— Je le sais bien, soupira Clara. Mais quand je lui parle, je peine à reconnaître l'homme que j'ai connu.

— Plus personne ne se ressemble, ici », rétorqua Isabela avec un geste d'impatience.

Elle constata leur expression perplexe et s'aperçut à quel point elle était énervée. Elle leva les mains, en écartant les doigts, et prit une longue inspiration. Et puis, comme la colère ne passait pas, elle quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.

(*)

Isabela connaissait trois moyens pour faire passer ce genre d'émotion : l'alcool, la bagarre et le sexe. Comme elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la remarque et qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle se laisse aller à la boisson, elle se dirigea vers _Le Printemps Parfumé_.

Les rues d'Antiva cascadaient depuis les collines vers les places centrales dans la vallée. Elle les descendit à toutes jambes, pressée de se débarrasser de son anxiété.

La lumière se lovait partout où elle le pouvait, projetant des éclats fauves sur les façades. Entre deux flaques, l'ombre s'en gorgeait, si bien qu'elle rayonnait aussi, et qu'on s'y baignait dans une chaleur tiède qui donnait envie de s'abandonner entre deux édifices. Il y poussait des chats et des plantes à parts égales. Isabela descendait sans se soucier des uns ni des autres, aiguillonnée par le désir de ne pas renoncer, de retrouver ses esprits avant de s'évaporer dans le sein d'Antiva la belle, celui-là même qui l'avait nourrie des années durant et qui semblait vouloir la reprendre à présent.

 _Le Printemps Parfumé_ se terrait sur une place écrasée de soleil. Les gens qui en sortaient titubaient sur les pavés comme s'ils étaient ivres, et disparaissaient dans le contre-jour. Tout autour, les volets des maisons étaient clos. Contrairement à _L_ _a Rose en Fleur_ , le bordel antivan promettait le calme et l'absolution jusque dans les rues qui le ceignaient. Ici, personne ne vous alpaguait ni ne vous agressait les oreilles. On pénétrait sur la place comme on franchissait le Léthé. On oubliait qu'on avait vécu et qui on était, et on s'inventait une identité entre des bras disposés à valider le plus glorieux récit. Isabela avait aimé les prostitués blasés de Kirkwall, mais à présent qu'elle s'apprêtait à renouer avec les oracles aveugles d'Antiva, elle éprouvait un enthousiasme sans commune mesure.

* * *

Elle se faufila sous le lourd rideau de velours qui masquait l'entrée et se retrouva dans une large pièce striée par la lumière qui passait entre les lames des stores devant les fenêtres. Un homme consultait un registre derrière un comptoir de marbre. Un Antivan pure souche, à n'en point douter, avec des cils épais et un regard propre à vous consumer sans avoir besoin de vous toucher. « Bienvenue, dit-il dans la langue chantante de la cité, la seule qui donnait l'impression que les gens pensaient vraiment ce qu'ils énonçaient. Que souhaitez-vous ?

— Je veux sortir d'ici en rampant, annonça Isabela.

— Une requête raisonnable, à condition d'en avoir les moyens.

— Vous avez déjà vu des pauvres, ici ? Je suis sûre que vous ne savez même pas à quoi ils ressemblent, rétorqua-t-elle en sortant sa bourse.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur.

— Si vous êtes prête à dilapider cet argent, nous pouvons même vous offrir le choix.

— Évidemment. Vous l'auriez fait même si j'en avais eu moins. Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et apportez-moi le plat de résistance. »

* * *

Elle repéra tout de suite l'être aux longs cheveux bruns et aux petits seins alanguis sous le corset bleu pâle. L'esclave avait croisé les mains sur ses reins et sa jupe moulait ses cuisses. Le bandeau ne permettait pas de voir ses yeux, et Isabela fantasmait déjà à l'idée de s'en servir de laisse…

* * *

« Comment tu t'appelles ? interrogea-t-elle en poussant la putain sur le lit.

— Thaïs.

La voix grave, déjà servile, l'excita autant qu'elle l'exaspéra.

— Je ne suis pas venue baiser une poupée. C'est vrai ? C'est bien ton nom ?

— Oui madame.

— Je ne suis pas une dame ! siffla-t-elle. En même temps, elle se pencha sur Thaïs et dénoua le bandeau. Deux yeux bruns la cueillirent et l'épinglèrent dans un halo d'inquiétude.

— Je n'ai pas demandé un passif, et est-ce que j'ai l'air de te vouloir du mal ?

— Les ambitions des gens ne sont pas inscrites sur leur visage, _ma dame_. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

— Que tu cesses de poser des questions, et que tu me montres ce que tu sais faire. C'est ton métier, non ?

— Alors, allongez-vous, et taisez-vous. »

Thaïs se redressa et empoigna ses épaules. Il la projeta sur le matelas avec une violence que son attitude apeurée n'avait pas laissé deviner, et plaqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, où il les maintint d'une seule main. De l'autre, il remonta sa jupe, dévoilant une bite pas encore en érection, mais alléchée. Il avait l'air en colère, et un frisson parcourut la colonne d'Isabela. « Dénude-moi donc ces petits seins, et montre-moi comment tu t'en sers.

— _Ma dame_ n'a pas demandé un esclave, semble-t-il. Elle attendra. »

Isabela rua, exaspérée et émoustillée par l'arrogance de son amant. Lequel se positionna au-dessus d'elle, et commença à onduler du bassin contre son ventre, sans se laisser toucher, l'effleurant à peine de la pointe de ses tétons contraints par le corset. Elle haussa les fesses et tenta de libérer ses poignets. Il lui offrit un sourire satisfait. « Pas encore », souffla-t-il au coin de sa bouche. Après quoi, il remonta le long de son corps et arqua les hanches pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en tira une paire de menottes qu'il brandit sous son nez d'un air goguenard. « _Ma dame_ ne veut pas prendre les devants. Elle ne verra pas d'inconvénients à être immobilisée, dans ce cas.

— Je le suis déjà, idiot !

— Tt, tt, tt. »

Sa langue claqua dans son oreille tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'entraver. Puis il se déporta sur la gauche, le temps de récupérer le bandeau de velours. « Les putains du Printemps sont aveugles. Cela leur permet de se concentrer sur leur office. Vous m'avez privé de ce plaisir, mais peut-être pouvez-vous le ressentir pour moi ? »

Sa bite glissa sur son nombril et s'arrêta en dessous de ses seins. Il plaqua le bandeau sur son visage. Elle se débattit : « Non, non ! Pas question !

— Je vais vous _montrer_ ce que je sais faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Thaïs plaqua la paume sur la tempe d'Isabela. Elle tourna la tête et il en profita pour lacer le bâillon autour de son crâne. Elle grogna et voulut tendre les mains pour palper les seins de l'éphèbe. Il se redressa sur elle alors qu'elle les avait à peine effleurés, enfonçant ses fesses entre ses cuisses tout en dérobant sa poitrine à ses gestes aveugles. Il saisit les menottes par le milieu et replaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sentit son bassin glisser le long de ses côtes, et la verge dressée contre ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit dans un soupir, et il s'y coula.

* * *

Elle le suça, et tandis qu'il se cambrait, ses seins frôlèrent ses mains entravées. Elle tendit les doigts, et les referma sur les tétons érigés qui brûlaient ses phalanges. Il cria. Elle le pinça, satisfaite, avant qu'il ne se retire de sa bouche où il laissa un goût amer. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux bras, et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du bandeau.

* * *

Thaïs se souleva et la fit basculer sur le ventre en la tenant par l'épaule. Le velours glissa sur son nez. Il appliqua une main sur sa nuque et elle mordit l'oreiller. Elle sentit le sexe du prostitué s'écraser entre ses fesses et leva les hanches. Il en profita pour y introduire un doigt, qui remonta le long de son clitoris, où il s'attarda. Isabela se dandina en gémissant, frustrée. Thaïs se contenta d'arquer le majeur, de manière à ce qu'elle fasse tout. Vexée, elle voulut se retourner, mais il la maintint entre ses jambes tout en accentuant la pression de sa verge dressée.

Ses cuisses serrées la clouaient au matelas, et sa main l'empêchait de lui faire face. Elle leva encore une fois les hanches, déterminée à l'introduire en elle. Il heurta ses lèvres gonflées avant de s'abîmer, et elle continua de bouger pour le prendre tout entier et le réduire à l'impuissance. Thaïs laissa échapper un gémissement et elle fit de même.

(*)

Isabela était sortie du _Printemps Parfumé_ comme tout le monde : courbatue, et en proie à une déjà poignante nostalgie que même le crépuscule antivan ne parvenait à amoindrir. Qu'il entretenait, peut-être. Au moins s'était-elle débarrassée de la colère, même si elle réalisait avec une pointe d'effroi qu'elle ne savait pas plus où elle en était.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Hawke. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était responsable de la crise existentielle qu'elle traversait. Elle devait y mettre un terme. Tant pis pour les océans vides. Elle deviendrait elle-même un fantôme. Cela l'angoissait moins que l'état de perpétuelle indécision dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis leur arrivée à Antiva.

* * *

Quand elle avait fui Kirkwall, la relique qunari serrée contre son ventre, elle avait su très vite qu'elle commettait une erreur. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour identifier la honte qui lui vrillait les entrailles ; à peine plus pour se décider à l'affronter. Oh, elle avait soupiré. S'était sermonnée dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Tu es sûre ? se demandait-elle en partant. Tu es une idiote, se répétait-elle en revenant.

Mais depuis Antiva, elle ne savait plus rien. La lettre de Varric l'avait vraiment terrifiée. Elle avait bravé Castillon et ses sbires, des Templiers et des hordes de mages possédés. Rien de tout cela ne l'avait glacée comme la mention de ces « Chercheurs de la Vérité ». Comme si elle s'était retrouvée devant le Créateur en personne.

(*)

Le lendemain matin, Isabela, qui rentrait seulement d'une nuit perdue en conjectures, annonça à ses amis attablés autour du petit-déjeuner qu'elle voulait s'enrôler sur le navire de Nadir, le capitaine-corbeau qui faisait passer les réfugiés en Riveïn. C'était la meilleure chose à faire : sur la mer, elle était dans son élément. Elle s'y montrerait beaucoup plus utile qu'à errer dans les rues comme elle le faisait actuellement.

Ni Hawke ni Anders ne parurent surpris, et si Merrill était déçue, elle le cacha. Zévran en revanche, la couva d'un regard amusé qui la fit tiquer. Clara souriait carrément : « La meilleure chose à faire. Vraiment. (Cela ne ressemblait pas à une question.) Vous, Isabela, vous allez récurer le pont comme un vulgaire matelot.

Décontenancée, la jeune femme prit la mouche.

— Mais enfin, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Vous croyez que cela a été une décision facile à prendre ? Je veux aider. J'ai choisi de prendre mes responsabilités, et tout ce que vous m'offrez en retour, ce sont vos sarcasmes ?

— Tout doux, Isabela, intervint Zévran sans se départir de sa gaieté. Personne n'a dit que vous aviez tort. Nous pensons simplement que vous méritez mieux.

— Ça, c'est certain, tempêta la Pirate. Et alors ? Vous croyez que la vie vous offre ce que vous méritez ? Gardez donc ces fadaises pour vos princes marchands.

Zév' se leva.

— Si on allait prendre l'air ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Venez, Isabela. Et vous autres. J'ai une offre à vous faire. »

* * *

Ils descendirent sur le port. En calèche, comme des nantis. Isabela fulminait. Zévran les guida ensuite vers un emplacement d'amarrage situé loin des quais, à travers un réseau de passerelles et de pontons. Ils parvinrent devant un imposant navire de guerre riveïnien, qui battait pavillon écumeur. « Nous l'avons arraisonné la semaine dernière. Son propriétaire s'était trompé de cible : au lieu de s'en prendre à nos concurrents, il pillait nos cales. Nous lui avons fait comprendre son erreur.

— Et alors ? jeta Isabela, boudeuse.

— Pardon, j'ai mal employé le terme. Nous l'avons _confisqué_.

— Grand bien vous fasse ! Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, j'aimerais rentrer. J'ai vu assez de beaux bateaux pour la journée. À moins que vous n'essayiez de me dire que je pourrais travailler pour vous. Auquel cas, je vous pousse dans l'eau.

— Vous avez la tête dure. Il est à vous, si vous le voulez, bien sûr.

— Vous… plaisantez.

— Pas le moins du monde. Je l'ai racheté à la Guilde dans l'éventualité où vous voudriez reprendre la mer.

— Je ne peux accepter… C'est trop…

— Isabela. J'ai plus d'argent que je ne peux en dépenser. Je peux vous avancer de quoi recruter un équipage. Après quoi, vous ferez ce que vous voulez. Aidez les réfugiés. Pilonnez les navires de la Chantrie. Tant que vous ne touchez pas aux biens de la Guilde, vous êtes libres comme l'air. »

(*)

Au crépuscule, Nathanaël accompagna Isabela sur les quais. Ils contemplèrent un moment les voiliers qui tanguaient et tintinnabulaient dans la brise. Les mouettes criaient de joie dans le ciel orange et rose. Hawke soupira. « Vous allez me manquer.

— Je ne suis pas encore partie. Mais… vous aussi.

Elle passa un bras sur les hanches du Héraut.

— Allons boire un verre, voulez-vous ? Vous savez que je déteste les adieux, et comme je suis toujours là, ce serait vraiment dommage de s'imposer une telle poisse. »

Il rit et entoura ses épaules de son bras. Créateur… Il allait la faire pleurer. Elle raffermit son étreinte et l'entraîna vers l'auberge.

* * *

 _Petite décidace aux fans de Serendipity ;)_

 _Et j'ai conscience que la référence au Léthé nous fait sortir de l'univers de DA. Je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver une meilleure image, désolée !_


	8. Fiona

**Je me rends compte qu'encore une fois, j'ai laissé passer plus de temps que je ne l'aurais souhaité avant de publier ce nouveau chapitre... Désolée ! Jusque-là, j'ai posté des chapitres que j'avais écrits en avance. Celui-ci est le dernier que j'aie en stock. Ce qui signifie que si vous avez des suggestions, des envies particulières à propos des personnages ou de l'intrigue, vous pouvez me les soumettre, car désormais tout reste à écrire !**

 **Pour ce dernier épisode de la partie 1, je me suis permis de changer de point de vue. Vous devez aussi savoir qu'ici je commence à m'écarter un peu de la lettre de DA, car même si je consulte beaucoup les divers wiki, je n'ai pas lu l'oeuvre romanesque de Gedder et j'avais besoin de m'approprier un peu cet univers et ces personnages pour en livrer une version crédible. De plus, je ne suis pas bien convaincue par les explications de Hawke à l'Inquisiteur sur ce qu'il fait depuis tout de ce temps ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **(Ah, et, je sais que l'ouverture de portails est contraire aux lois de la Chantrie, m'enfin quand on voit ce qu'Alexius ou Coryphéus sont capables d'accomplir, je me dis j'ai pas tant contourné la règle que ça :))**

* * *

« Wynne est une imbécile.

— Alors tous ceux qui l'écoutent le sont aussi. Non. Ils sont lâches et misérables, mais c'est moi qui ai commis une erreur. Les Templiers sont parvenus à orchestrer une remarquable propagande. La moitié des Mages de Thédas est maintenant persuadée que la tragédie de Kirkwall aurait pu être évitée s'ils s'étaient tenus tranquilles. C'est la faute des Mages marchéens si Meredith les a apaisés en masse. C'est leur faute si elle a dû ingérer du lyrium rouge : après tout, on n'aurait pas besoin de Templiers si la magie n'existait pas. »

Le fiel qui enrobait ces derniers mots, quoique tempéré par la tranquille assurance que d'aucuns confondaient avec de l'arrogance, fit sourciller Eltan. Fiona laissait rarement transparaître ses émotions. « Est-ce que… vous soutenez l'apostat responsable de l'explosion ? » La Grande Enchanteresse prit le temps de boire une gorgée de vin blanc avant de répondre. Manifestement, elle cherchait ses mots, et cela non plus n'était pas habituel. « Je n'approuve pas ses méthodes, sans quoi j'en aurais déjà fait usage. Une guerre n'a jamais été dans mes projets. Néanmoins, je lui concède une certaine audace. J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui : c'est une tête brûlée doublée d'un rebelle. Il n'a jamais su, ou voulu, jouer selon les règles. Il est jeune. Je peux comprendre sa colère. Si j'avais passé autant de temps au Cercle, si j'y avais été amenée dans les mêmes circonstances, peut-être aurais-je agi différemment.

— Mais, vous... »

Eltan n'acheva pas sa question, bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait mine de l'interrompre. Une bouffée de colère et d'incompréhension lui avait embrumé l'esprit. Il en savait peu sur l'Enchanteresse, et rien qu'il ait appris de sa bouche. Elle avait été conduite au Cercle alors qu'elle était à peine une adolescente. Tous ceux qui l'avaient rencontrée à cette époque conservaient le souvenir d'une enfant beaucoup trop calme et discrète. Effrayante. Elle ressemblait à ces gamins que torturent les Corbeaux. Un petit assassin. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'elle avait dû vivre l'enfer, mais personne ne voulait connaître lequel. Un jour, Wynne lui avait confié qu'elle portait des marques de coups et de brûlures. Elles avaient été amies, dans un premier temps, même si l'ambition de Fiona les avait ensuite séparées.

Qu'avait donc traversé l'apostat qui justifie sa violence ? Comment Fiona pouvait-elle concevoir pour lui la moindre empathie, elle qui avait tant souffert ?

* * *

Elle surprit son expression et passa une main tendre sur sa joue, en lui souriant. Un geste maternel qui lui arracha une grimace. Elle avait trente ans de plus que lui. Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui prit le menton et fit pivoter son visage vers elle. « Ne soyez donc pas si contrarié, mon ami. Il existe autant d'histoires que de mages, et autant de souffrances que de caractères. Certains courbent l'échine sous le joug des Templiers, parce qu'ils sont naturellement enclins à la passivité. Pour d'autres, cela représente un effort démesuré. Ni les uns ni les autres ne sont responsables de ce qu'ils sont. Par ailleurs, vous remarquerez que, parmi les Hauts Enchanteurs favorables au maintien des Cercles, nombreux sont ceux qui jouissent de beaucoup plus de libertés que leurs confrères. Wynne la première. Et je ne parle même pas de Vivienne.

Elle articula ce nom avec un rictus de mépris.

— Elles pensent qu'elles sont meilleures que nous. Moins faillibles. Alors elles s'octroient le privilège de juger de ce qui vaut mieux pour les autres.

— Exactement. C'est un peu facile, non ? Au moins, l'apostat s'est-il mis en danger pour le bien d'autrui, même si de son côté la facilité a consisté à déshumaniser tous les Templiers pour justifier la nécessité de leur mort.

— Et celle de la Grande Prêtresse.

— Oui, admit Fiona. Je pense qu'elle aurait probablement survécu si elle avait eu le cran de prendre parti. La Chantrie s'est rendue coupable de complicité passive, et elle devra en répondre. Les Mages ont des parents. Des frères, des sœurs, qui ne souhaitent que leur bien et les ont confiés aux enfants d'Andrasté en toute confiance.

— La Chantrie n'est qu'un ramassis de vieilles dames déconnectées de la réalité ! »

Elle éclata de rire. C'était bon de l'entendre rire. Ses yeux pétillaient toujours quand elle but une nouvelle gorgée de vin, alors il s'autorisa une autre question. « Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? Nous avons été déboutés, et le Collège n'est plus.

Elle recouvra instantanément son sérieux.

— Nous allons rappeler aux mages ce qui s'est _réellement_ passé à Kirkwall. »

* * *

Eltan ne tira rien de plus de Fiona, ce soir-là. Elle le congédia peu après, et il passa la nuit à tourner dans son lit, tiraillé par le désir qu'elle lui inspirait, incapable de museler l'inquiétude que ses propos avaient fait naître en lui. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de saisir cette expression sur les traits de l'Enchanteresse : le regard qui se fige et s'assombrit, traduisant une volonté implacable et secrète. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle ourdissait. Pourtant, il ne discuterait aucun ordre.

* * *

À son grand désarroi, elle ne le convoqua pas le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain. Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Pourquoi l'excluait-elle ainsi ?

Une semaine s'écoula. Eltan en était malade. Il finit même par prétexter une migraine persistante afin d'échapper à ses corvées quotidiennes, mais il se rendit compte que c'était bien pire. Il devenait fou, à se morfondre dans sa cellule au deuxième étage de la tour.

Puis, un soir, alors qu'il revenait de la salle de bain, une jeune mage haute comme trois pommes le bouscula et en profita pour lui fourrer un billet dans la main. Surexcité, il se précipita dans sa chambre et déplia le message, les doigts tremblants. Fiona l'enjoignait à le rejoindre dès que tout le monde – ou presque – serait couché. Il y aurait des insomniaques, et les mages les plus âgés étaient évidemment autorisés à quitter leur cellule quand ils le souhaitaient.

* * *

Eltan invoqua une brève flamme qui carbonisa le papier dans sa paume. Il se prépara pour la nuit, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention si l'un ou l'autre de ses voisins toquait à l'improviste. Puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil et tenta de lire, mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne voyait même pas les lignes qui défilaient sur la page. Il se mit au lit. Incapable de sommeiller, il ferma néanmoins les yeux et commença à se masturber. Peu à peu, il parvint à se calmer, et la tension accumulée ces derniers jours finit par l'emporter. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt après, les doigts couverts de sperme.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelle heure était-il ? Il grimaça en sentant le lacis de sa semence, à présent sèche, sur sa main et son ventre. Il fallait qu'il se lave ! Il ne pouvait pas rencontrer Fiona dans cet état. Paniqué, il attrapa ses affaires et se précipita dans la salle d'eau le plus silencieusement possible. Il s'aspergea en jetant des regards angoissés par-dessus son épaule, s'essuya avec son pyjama et s'habilla. Il avait l'air malin avec ses vêtements de nuit à la main. En soupirant d'exaspération envers lui-même, il repartit vers sa chambre pour s'en délester. Enfin, il prit le chemin des appartements de Fiona.

* * *

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, mais elle se retourna à son arrivée. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne que les titres rendent imbu d'eux-mêmes au point qu'ils en oublient la plus simple politesse. Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir et prit place dans un canapé. Elle avait disposé deux verres sur la table basse entre eux.

Fiona vivait au sommet de la tour du cercle de Montsimmard. Son salon s'achevait en rotonde, et celle-ci surmontait toute la cité. De nombreux édifices étaient encore éclairés malgré l'heure tardive, et leur éclat empêchait de distinguer les étoiles. Si bien que l'immensité des cieux vides semblait près de l'engloutir.

Eltan se chargea de leur servir du vin. Il se sentait anxieux. Non que l'invitation de Fiona sorte particulièrement de l'ordinaire. Il la rejoignait souvent ici, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'en cacher, et elle ne l'avait jamais convoqué au milieu de la nuit, après des jours de silence.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, Eltan ? » Il réprima un frisson. Le tutoiement. Celui qu'il avait longtemps espéré, l'ayant toujours servie fidèlement. « Vous avez dit… que vous alliez leur rappeler les événements de Kirkwall.

— En effet. Et j'ai trouvé le moyen de le faire, mais je ne peux pas agir moi-même. Le seigneur-chercheur Lambert me surveille de trop près.

— Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal !

— Non. Mais il n'apprécie guère mes prises de position, qui remettent en cause le bien-fondé de son mandat. De plus, ce que je m'apprête à te demander n'est pas légal.

— Ma dame ?

— Pas aux yeux de la Chantrie, en tout cas. Mais toi et moi sommes tombés d'accord, la dernière fois, à propos de ce que nous pensions de la Chantrie. N'est-ce pas ?

— Si fait », soupira Eltan. Il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien où Fiona voulait en venir. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne tentait pas de le manipuler : elle ne faisait que rappeler le contexte. Elle comptait sur son inlassable soutien et remettait simplement de l'eau dans son vin.

« J'ai retrouvé la trace de l'apostat, confia-t-elle en baissant encore d'un ton. Anders. Il est à Antiva, et je veux que tu ailles le chercher. » Eltan s'étouffa dans son gobelet en cristal. « Je vous demande pardon ?

— J'ai créé un portail, et ma complice en cette affaire en maintient un de son côté. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle nous est loyale, j'en ai la certitude. Elle t'attend.

— Mais…

— Ramène le mage, Eltan. Nous ne parviendrons jamais à ouvrir les yeux de nos collègues s'ils n'entendent d'autre discours que celui des Templiers qui nous préservent si obligeamment de la tentation.

— Très bien…

— Dès que tu seras parti, je refermerai le passage. Je le rouvrirai dans deux jours, au sous-sol de cette tour.

— Deux jours ! Et s'il ne veut pas me suivre ?

— Convaincs-le. J'ai déjà informé Vivienne de ton départ.

— Qu… Comment ?

— Tu penses bien qu'elle aurait eu vent de l'absence d'une de ses ouailles, quand bien même elle passe plus de temps à la Cour Impériale qu'au Cercle. Je lui ai dit que Wynne t'avait fait mander, sans doute dans le but de te faire changer d'avis.

— Vous êtes folle !

Eltan se mordit les joues, stupéfait de ses propres paroles. Fiona laissa échapper un rire.

— Wynne t'a bel et bien fait mander. Non qu'elle en soit au courant…

— D'accord. Très bien. Je vais le faire. Mais je persiste à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je veux dire, qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de parler à la Grande Enchanteresse sur ce ton ? Elle le contempla avec tendresse.

— Si tu as une autre idée, je veux bien l'entendre, Eltan. Je sais bien que c'est la première fois que nous agissons ainsi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Anders pourrait _de fait_ devenir le chef des mages libres. Pendant que je m'efforce de régler pacifiquement cette question, les Cercles marchéens implosent. Des centaines d'apostats se promènent dans Thédas en ce moment même, et ils ne servent pas notre cause. »

(*)

Eltan avait troqué sa robe contre une tenue civile et pénétré dans un grand placard, où il avait frôlé les vêtements de sa maîtresse dans un doux bruissement. Le portail ornait le fond tel une fenêtre bâillant sur le ciel. Noir, vertigineux. Il avait posé un pied à l'intérieur et n'avait rien senti sous sa semelle. Il s'était retourné, mais les cintres cachaient Fiona à sa vue, alors il avait avancé, et perdu l'équilibre. C'est du moins la sensation qu'il avait eue. Parce qu'en dépit de l'absence de sol, il était resté bien droit, et quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il se trouvait dans la chambre d'une jeune fille.

Un lit une place recouvert de draps mauves, où trônait une mignonne poupée de chiffon, occupait le mur du fond. Des fleurs débordaient de la jardinière suspendue à la fenêtre. Il fit volte-face. Le portail disparut au même moment, le laissant seul avec un petit bout de femme, blonde, vêtue d'une cape et de mitaines. Il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de seize ans. « Eltan ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle craignait d'avoir livré passage à une entité malvenue. « C'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

— Lena. Fiona m'a demandé de vous aider à retrouver le mage.

 _Fiona_. Ne devrait-elle pas l'appeler par son rang plutôt que par son prénom ?

— Oui, je sais. Comment se fait-il qu'il fasse jour ?

— Voyager via un portail peut sembler instantané, mais il n'en est rien. Montsimmard est très éloigné d'Antiva.

— Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il. Alors, cet apostat… Où est-il ? »

(*)

Anders traînait sur les docks. La plupart des réfugiés continuait d'affluer à Antiva même après l'incendie de leur « boutique » — ils avaient toujours besoin de lui, et la nouvelle du sinistre n'avait pas franchi les frontières de la ville. Cahim était d'ailleurs parvenu à retrouver une échoppe, plus petite, mais fonctionnelle, pour maintenir leur commerce.

Mais Anders n'osait plus y pénétrer. Hawke et son complice passaient leur temps à refouler des malades qui le demandaient. Ils prétextaient qu'il était occupé ailleurs (la rumeur selon laquelle un guérisseur talentueux opérait à Antiva avait, elle, largement débordé les limites de la cité, semblait-il.) Nathanaël ne l'avait jamais questionné. Preuve qu'il entretenait les mêmes soupçons que lui. Et si Justice avait mis le feu au dispensaire ?

Il avait donc rangé son bâton. Non qu'il en ait besoin pour incanter, mais cela lui donnait tout de même l'impression de maîtriser un peu la situation. Il venait parfois en aide à ses associés. Mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'errer sur les quais, observant les hordes d'indigents qui attendaient calmement, en file indienne, de confier leurs économies aux marchands du port contre un morceau de pain ou une gourde d'eau potable. Pas seulement des mages, ni même leur famille. Des gens ordinaires, que la guerre latente avait jetés sur les routes. La campagne, aux alentours de Kirkwall, ressemblait de plus en plus à un champ de bataille. Les rebelles s'emparaient des vivres et des biens sans se soucier de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient. _Tous_ les mages, du plus humble au plus puissant, terrifiaient maintenant les habitants de Thédas. Ces imbéciles trahissaient chaque jour le sacrifice de leurs frères et sœurs de Kirkwall.

* * *

C'était sa faute, évidemment. Il ne suffisait pas de naître mage pour se révéler intelligent ou sympathique. Il avait croisé suffisamment de mages du sang pour le savoir. En libérant ses acolytes innocents, il avait également déverrouillé les geôles des assassins.

Anders ne culpabilisait pas. Il regrettait simplement que ceux parmi les siens qui s'adonnaient au vol et au meurtre se montrent si ostensibles. Il y avait autant de malfaiteurs dans les rangs des non-mages. On les trouvait juste plus… naturels. Mais si _la magie doit servir l'homme_ , c'est qu'elle était naturelle, elle aussi.

Non, la seule chose qui l'inquiétait – le rongeait – c'était lui-même. Et si j'avais mis le feu au dispensaire ?

(*)

Lena désigna l'homme du bout des doigts. « C'est lui. » Elle se sentait presque embarrassée, comme s'il lui incombait de présenter aux mages loyaux quelqu'un dont la vue les époustoufle. Alors qu'il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, avec son manteau vétuste et ses yeux cernés. Pourtant, elle éprouvait un immense respect pour lui. Elle s'en voulut de céder ainsi à des réflexes de gamine. Elle n'avait plus douze ans, et ne cherchait pas à impressionner ses copines en leur découvrant l'élu de son cœur.

« Très bien… fit Eltan, sans pour autant se décider.

— Tu veux que je lui parle ? Ça ne me dérange pas, mais… c'est toi, l'envoyé de Fiona.

— Ça va ! Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire. »

Cependant, il ne bougeait toujours pas. Lena résolut de prendre les choses en main. Après tout, _elle_ connaissait cet homme. Enfin, elle savait qui il était, quoi. Et contrairement à Eltan, elle le soutenait depuis le début. Sans lui, elle serait morte à la Potence. Elle faisait partie de ceux que le réseau de mages dissidents avait évacués par les souterrains.

Elle s'approcha de lui. « Ser ?

— Oui ?

Il était assis au bord du quai, comme souvent. Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

— Nous… (elle vérifia qu'Eltan l'avait bien suivie) devons vous parler. Mais pas ici.

Il les considéra avec circonspection. Le garçon devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, la fille, moins. Que lui voulaient-ils ?

— Je ne soigne personne, pour le moment.

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

— De quoi, alors ?

— Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire ici.

— Au contraire. Il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que nous restions en public.

Lena inspira en grimaçant. Il ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

— Le Cercle requiert votre aide, annonça Eltan en tirant sur la chaîne qu'il avait obtenue après sa Confrontation.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, catastrophée, tandis qu'Anders se relevait brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » prononça-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Lena avait vu ses iris blanchir un court instant. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à rattraper une telle bourde ! Eltan, lui, semblait très content de son petit effet. Une colère dont elle ne comprenait pas l'origine affleurait sous sa peau et tendait ses muscles. Il continua : « Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souhaiter l'affranchissement des mages. Appartenir à un Cercle ne fait pas de nous des traîtres. Ni des lâches. »

Contre toute attente, sa tirade contenta Anders, qui demanda : « Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

— Venez avec nous et nous vous donnerons tous les détails. »

(*)

Cela ressemblait tout de même à un piège. Anders comprenait que la discussion ne puisse avoir lieu au beau milieu de la rue, si elle impliquait de dévoiler les noms de ceux qui seraient prêts à le soutenir. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils étaient venus se terrer ici, et apparemment n'importe qui pouvait les retrouver. En même temps, cela signifiait peut-être que Léliana ne le désirait pas. Étrange. Il suivit néanmoins les deux jeunes gens, parce que si c'était un piège, il valait mieux qu'il y tombe seul et que, si ça n'en était pas un, il avait tout intérêt à les écouter.

(*)

« Tu crois qu'on l'a convaincu ? » demanda Lena alors qu'ils regardaient Anders s'éloigner. Ils étaient debout sur le perron de la petite maison de Lena. C'était dangereux de recevoir l'apostat chez elle, mais elle tenait à lui montrer qu'elle était capable d'ouvrir un portail. Et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, aussi. De toute façon, elle ne croyait pas que quiconque ici se doute de son identité, sans quoi cela faisait belle lurette qu'il aurait été assassiné. « Je n'en sais rien », répondit Eltan.

Il paraissait plus calme que tout à l'heure. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Anders avait apaisé une partie de ses craintes. Elle soupçonnait l'émissaire de Fiona de s'être attendu à rencontrer une brute. « Rentrons », dit-il.

* * *

Plus tard, tandis qu'ils buvaient une infusion dans la cuisine, il lui confia qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que la Grande Enchanteresse attendait d'Anders. Alors, elle lui raconta. Le réseau clandestin, et la mort de cette crevure d'Alrik. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'il l'avait violée. Mais elle lui montra la cicatrice qu'il avait laissée sur son ventre quand elle avait rué pour lui échapper. Elle lui expliqua que pour nombre d'entre eux, Anders était un héros. Mais que, selon elle, ce n'était pas seulement lui qu'il fallait amener à Fiona. Il leur fallait le Héraut.

« Ce n'est pas un mage. Pourtant, il a risqué sa vie pour nous. Malgré ce qu'il avait déjà accompli, aucun d'entre nous n'a cru qu'il prendrait notre parti contre les Templiers. C'était tellement risqué ! Et il l'a fait. Alors que les rues de Kirkwall se remplissaient d'Abominations, il a choisi de nous faire confiance. Il saura convaincre les tiens, j'en suis sûre. »

* * *

C'était une vision fort romantique des événements, et Eltan n'était pas certain qu'il devait lui accorder toute sa créance. Après tout, Lena avait fui Kirkwall depuis un moment quand les mages s'étaient rebellés. Elle lui rapportait ce que la légende avait brodé. En revanche, il était sûr qu'elle n'avait rien inventé concernant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il la soupçonnait plutôt d'avoir atténué la réalité. Il commençait à mieux comprendre le geste d'Anders. Il était impossible que la Chantrie ait ignoré les exactions de ses Templiers. Elle était supposée les contrôler. En ce sens, elle était la plus responsable de tous, et c'est ce que l'apostat avait dénoncé. Il lui semblait toutefois que ç'aurait été à des gens comme Lena d'en venir à de telles extrémités. Grâce à Hawke, Anders avait bénéficié d'une position privilégiée. Pourquoi ne s'en étaient-ils pas servi pour attirer l'attention des autorités ? Si les autres nations avaient eu vent de ce qui se tramait à Kirkwall, nul doute qu'elles seraient intervenues. La décision qu'Anders avait prise ne lui revenait pas. Les conséquences étaient bien trop graves, pour eux tous.

(*)

« Tu peux faire bien plus que ça.

— Pas maintenant, Justice. » répondit Anders d'une voix sourde. Il n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qui le ramènerait au manoir, et craignait de ne pas parvenir à retenir l'esprit jusque-là. « Kirkwall n'était qu'un début, ajouta ce dernier avec une joie mauvaise. Il y a des Chantries dans tout Thédas. Commençons par celle-ci. Et ensuite, Val Royeaux. Voilà qui devrait les impressionner ! Ils n'auront d'autre choix que de se soumettre. »

Depuis quelque temps, Justice éprouvait un malin plaisir à parler par sa bouche. Il ne se contentait plus d'infuser ses pensées dans les siennes. Il l'accaparait, de préférence quand ils se trouvaient dehors, là où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Anders le sentait le recouvrir progressivement, comme la marée montante. Vague après vague, Justice prenait possession de lui. Il faisait exprès de prendre son temps.

Il ne pouvait pas courir. Ses jambes pesaient trop lourd. Le souffle lui manquait. L'esprit lui imposait sa volonté, et se plaisait de plus en plus à le tourmenter. Bientôt, il déciderait que cette mascarade avait assez duré. Et alors… Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait. Anders n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir, mais l'idée de s'anéantir dans son propre corps le terrorisait. Il se concentra.

(*)

Quand Nathanaël rentra, il se dirigea tout de suite vers le salon, alerté par des éclats de voix. Il trouva Anders, hagard, planté devant une Clara tout aussi effarée. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le mage se retourna vivement, et ses yeux blanchirent dans le même mouvement.

— Anders veut qu'on l'attache, dit-il avec la voix de Justice. Mais moi je ne le souhaite pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire glacial.

— Okay, alors, pour ma part, je vote pour Anders, fanfaronna Hawke en faisant mine de s'approcher.

— Je ne ferais pas ça, menaça Justice en tendant la main droite, où crépitait déjà des éclairs bleus. »

Hawke avança d'un pas. Dans le même temps, Clara se matérialisa dans son dos et lui asséna un coup du pommeau de sa dague, dans la nuque. Anders s'écroula. « C'est de pire en pire… murmura Nathanaël en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

— Je sais, répondit-elle en l'aidant à le porter.

Ils l'allongèrent dans le canapé.

— Il est arrivé ici paniqué, et je pouvais presque _voir_ Justice, comme s'il brillait à travers lui… C'était affreux.

Elle soupira.

— Je ne comprends pas comment il en est arrivé là. Quand je l'ai rencontré, Justice était si bienveillant. Il était ferme, c'est vrai, mais impartial. Ce qui vit dans Anders, à présent… ce n'est plus du tout lui.

— C'est le problème, avec les esprits. Anders me l'avait dit : "Je devais avoir trop de colère en moi". Ça a changé Justice. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver de ce côté-ci du Voile. Sa place n'est pas dans notre monde.

— Non, en effet. Est-ce qu'on devrait accéder à sa demande ? L'attacher ?

— Ça ne servirait à rien. À moins que vous ne possédiez quelque accessoire ignifugé ?

— Non, vous avez raison. Mais j'aimerais qu'on trouve une solution, même partielle. Je suis de moins en moins rassurée. »

(*)

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient réussi à coller au lit un Anders passablement défoncé. C'était Zévran qui avait suggéré l'expérience, arguant que si Justice connaissait et répudiait le goût de l'alcool, il n'avait probablement jamais ingéré de colchinthe. Le subterfuge leur avait permis d'entendre ce qu'Anders avait à raconter sans que son hôte envahissant puisse donner son avis. À présent, ils étaient réunis dans la salle à manger du manoir, partagés entre l'inquiétude et une hilarité mal contenue – personne n'avait _jamais_ vu le mage dans cet état, même au sommet de l'ivresse.

Finalement, Nathanaël remarqua : « Eh bien, j'imagine que nous sommes sur le point de nous séparer. On devrait boire un coup – non que j'aie jamais eu besoin de prétexte.

— Vous avez l'intention d'accepter l'offre de cette… enchanteresse ? s'indigna Isabela.

— Pourquoi pas ? C'est notre meilleure option.

— Vraiment ? demanda Zévran.

— Elle résout tout : Anders y gagne la possibilité d'aider les mages, et vous, vous êtes débarrassés de nous. D'une pierre, deux coups.

— Mais enfin ! C'est un piège ! s'exclama encore Isabela, au comble de l'indignation.

— Ça m'étonnerait. Si Fiona voulait la mort ou la capture d'Anders, elle n'avait pas besoin d'envoyer deux gamins lui demander gentiment s'il voulait bien les accompagner.

— Pour ma part, c'est surtout Justice qui m'inquiéterait, renchérit Zévran.

— C'est un problème, en effet. Mais ma présence reste la condition sine qua non pour que nous acceptions le marché. Je saurais m'en occuper.

— Même si…

— Oui, interrompit-il fermement.

— J'aimerais vous accompagner, annonça Merrill calmement.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Hawke, la regarda d'un air abasourdi.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille ? interrogea son amante d'un soir.

— Je me suis affrontée à Justice, une fois. Il se méfie de moi. Par ailleurs, c'est ce que je veux faire, c'est tout. Aider les miens. »

Nathanaël nota l'information, sans la relever. Il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec Merrill. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'importait était de peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition. À vrai dire, il savait déjà qu'il l'avalisait. La sorcière pourrait s'avérer un atout crucial.

(*)

Une journée s'était écoulée sans que Lena ni Eltan reçoivent de nouvelles du mage. Ils s'étaient rendus chacun leur tour sur les quais, mais ne l'avaient aperçu nulle part. Eltan avait demandé à Lena si elle savait où il habitait. Elle avait répondu par l'affirmative, ce qui avait amorcé une dispute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dresse un portrait glaçant des Princes Corbeaux, qui mit fin à ses velléités de déranger l'apostat dans ses quartiers.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand Eltan, qui jetait des coups d'œil soucieux par la fenêtre, bondit sur ses pieds. « Il arrive ! Et… Il n'est pas seul.

— Par le souffle… c'est le Héraut... »

Lena avait murmuré cela comme si elle révérait ce dernier plus que le Créateur. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Hawke et une Elfe malingre, tous deux en armure, entouraient Anders. Eltan n'aurait su dire s'ils le protégeaient ou s'ils le surveillaient. Lena s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, à deux doigts de s'incliner sur leur passage. Eltan secoua la tête. Pour une apostate en fuite, elle se montrait fort négligente. Il espéra qu'il fallait être au moins Hawke pour s'introduire chez elle si simplement.

« Lena ?

— Oui, monseigneur.

Nathanaël arqua les sourcils.

— Elle est bonne, celle-là.

— Les apostats de la Potence vous doivent la vie.

Il désigna son compagnon du menton.

— À lui, peut-être.

— Que serait-il advenu des autres mages si vous aviez choisi les Templiers, ce jour-là ?

— Et si on en venait au fait ? les interrompit Eltan, que ces pavanes agaçaient.

— Très bien. Anders va rencontrer Fiona. En notre présence.

— C'est votre prisonnier ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne parle pas lui-même ?

Le mage leva les yeux. Ses iris étaient blancs. Pas comme recouverts d'une cataracte. Marmoréens. Eltan recula en levant les mains.

— Il est un peu… à cran.

— Ce n'est pas ce que Fiona avait demandé…

— C'est non négociable. J'imagine qu'elle a prévu un comité d'accueil ? Si l'arrangement ne lui convient pas, elle saura quoi faire de nous. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard et avec l'aide de Merrill, le portail était ouvert. Nathanaël se leva du coin de la pièce où il s'était installé et déglutit. Ça avait l'air… noir. Et vide. L'espace d'un instant, il fut saisi de vertige, rien qu'à regarder les ténèbres absolues qui semblaient prêtes à sortir du seuil dessiné par Lena. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Le mage n'avait pas bougé. Assis en tailleur sous la fenêtre occultée par un épais rideau, il gardait la tête baissée.

Justice avait refait son apparition sitôt Anders réveillé. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier le stratagème de la colchinthe. Pourtant, pour une raison ou une autre, Merrill avait vu juste : il se méfiait d'elle. Ou pire. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la matinée ni tenté quoi que ce soit. Cela angoissait Nathanaël plus que tout. Au moins, ils n'avaient plus du tout le choix : la Grande Enchanteresse Fiona était leur seule chance.

* * *

Ils firent leurs adieux à Lena. Hawke lui demanda s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Pour toute réponse, elle lui vola un baiser. Il lui sourit en retour. « Prends soin de toi. » Puis il saisit le bras d'Anders, et pénétra dans le portail à la suite d'Eltan, Merrill sur leurs talons.


	9. Right here waiting

**Hello !**

 **Me voilà enfin de retour, avec un petit filler pour décompresser :) Ce texte est idiot et mièvre, à l'image de la chanson de Richard Marx qui donne son titre à ce chapitre (et que j'ai écoutée en boucle pour l'écrire, cela va de soi) :P**

 **Et je sais, il n'y a pas de phonographe dans l'univers DA, et gnagnagna...**

* * *

Quand Varric et Aveline pénétrèrent dans le manoir, leur premier réflexe fut de se figer sur le seuil. Ils tendirent l'oreille, puis échangèrent un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire la perplexité, et une pointe d'inquiétude. Ils avancèrent de concert dans le vestibule, à pas feutrés, la main en suspens au-dessus de leurs armes respectives. Ils se séparèrent pour monter chacun une volée de l'escalier qui menait au demi-étage surplombant la grande salle, et se rejoignirent comme deux intrus, avançant en crabe vers la porte d'où sortait le son si étrange qui les avait alarmés.

* * *

Fenris était allongé dans un divan poussiéreux et regardait le plafond. Une poignée de grosses bougies se consumait autour de lui. C'était déjà bizarre qu'il ait éclairé : d'ordinaire, l'Elfe se complaisait à vivre dans le noir, incarnation du chasseur nyctalope – ou du héros lugubre et misanthrope attendant que la Mort en personne vienne le saisir. Mais ce qui conférait au manoir des allures de maison hantée, c'était le phonographe alimenté au lyrium qui diffusait une chanson d'amour aussi mélancolique que mièvre. Et Fenris l'écoutait en balançant la tête, comme si chaque syllabe le transperçait.

Varric tendit un doigt avec la volonté farouche de trouver un bon mot, qui ne vint pas. Aveline leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupir. Fenris sursauta, les regarda, et courut arrêter l'appareil avec un regard courroucé.

« Vous vous êtes baladés avec ça depuis Tévinter ? » interrogea Varric, stupéfait. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de machine, mais n'en avait jamais vu sur le marché. Et il se targuait de commercer avec tout Thédas ! « Vous vous sentez seul, Fenris ? » enchaîna Aveline, sur le ton qu'elle employait quand elle faisait une remarque, et qu'il était évident que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Fenris ne savait pas à qui répondre en premier et n'avait d'ailleurs nulle envie de le faire. Il opta donc pour une attitude maussade. « Alors, c'était vrai ! Vous dansez, sûrement ! N'ayez crainte. Nous serons muets comme des tombes.

\- Allez dire ça aux Névarrans, répliqua Fenris, à peine ironique.

\- Sérieusement, Fenris. Nous tombons mal, je le vois bien. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous alléger votre peine.

Les deux hommes braquèrent sur Aveline un regard dubitatif.

\- Créateur… s'effondra-t-elle. C'était bien plus facile de parler avec Hawke. Je vous laisse.

\- Aveline… » la sermonna Varric. Fenris se contenta de la regarder tourner les talons, mais l'expression du voleur finit par le sortir de sa léthargie. « Revenez ! » marmonna-t-il sans conviction. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. L'espace d'un instant, la vision de cette femme en armure lourde, avec son grand bouclier frappé aux armes de la Garde Civile, quittant son salon d'un air vexé, frappa Fenris par son incongruité. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, qu'il effaça dès qu'il en prit conscience, comme s'il s'était défiguré. « Allons, allons, fit Varric, conciliant. Aveline, asseyez-vous là. Fenris, allez chercher du vin. »

* * *

Aveline prit docilement place sur le canapé. Elle n'y posa que le bout de ses fesses et ramena contre elle l'épée qui la gênait, un peu mortifiée. Fenris comprit que ces deux-là allaient s'avérer bien plus collants que Hawke en personne, et partit chercher le vin. Satisfait, Varric remit en route le phonographe et resta debout en face d'Aveline, plutôt content de lui, de toute évidence.

* * *

De retour, Fenris posa rudement la bouteille sur une table et s'assit sur une chaise. Il n'avait pas apporté de verres et avait décidé d'attendre que ses hôtes partent à force d'impolitesse. Une partie de lui n'ignorait pas que c'était mal connaître Varric, mais qu'importe. Ce dernier sortit un tire-bouchon de sa poche de tunique, attrapa la bouteille et commença à faire le tour de la pièce tout en s'échinant sur le goulot. Il finit par dénicher quelques verres sales au pied d'une bibliothèque vide, les examina une seconde, haussa les épaules et les rinça avec un fond de vin, qu'il déversa sur le sol. Fenris arqua les sourcils en levant les paumes. « Ça ne changera pas grand-chose », observa Aveline. Il inspira à fond en fermant les yeux.

Varric lui tendit un verre. Il avala une gorgée. Le vin était excellent. Quand il était au service de Danarius, il finissait les gobelets abandonnés par les invités lors des réceptions. Il avait commencé très jeune, et s'il ne s'était jamais enivré, il ne pouvait renier le souvenir de la liqueur sur son palais. Entendre _sa_ chanson résonner dans une pièce où se trouvaient des gens à qui il n'avait rien à dire l'exaspérait un tantinet… mais il fallait reconnaître que l'ambiance générale ne lui déplaisait pas.

* * *

Aveline l'observait par-dessus le rebord de son verre, circonspecte. Elle semblait s'attendre à ce que, pris de fureur, il se lève soudain pour les occire. Encore une fois, cela le fit sourire, et cela dût ressembler à un rictus, parce qu'elle cessa de boire et se raidit. Varric lui, écoutait la musique en dodelinant de la tête. Il s'ébroua et dit, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même : « Blondie aurait aimé, c'est sûr ! » Fenris s'en offusqua une seconde. L'espace d'un instant, tout son corps se crispa à l'évocation du mage. Un soupir d'agacement lui échappa, mêlé de résignation. C'était probablement vrai. La nostalgie toute factice qui l'étreignait à l'arrivée de ses encombrants convives le reprit. Il se rendit compte que sa haine s'était éteinte dans le brasier de Kirkwall. Ne restaient, de l'une comme de l'autre, que des cendres. En revanche, une émotion inconnue lui réchauffait les membres. La gratitude. Était-ce le vin, ou la franchise irritante de Varric ? Il était entouré de gens qui venaient le voir de leur plein gré. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent, mais... Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en aillent.

Alors il posa la bouteille et alla changer de disque. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il avait écouté cette chanson, l'oreille collée contre le chambranle de la porte, chaque fois que la propre fille de Danarius l'avait jouée en sourdine, au milieu de la nuit ; ni qu'il y avait vu la promesse qu'un jour, quelque part, quelqu'un se soucierait de lui. C'était un souvenir qu'il avait enterré depuis longtemps, et dont il ne savait pourquoi il avait ressurgi ce soir.

* * *

Varric s'était assis confortablement sur le divan et resservait Aveline. Les joues de cette dernière avaient rosi, et elle riait, de cette voix basse et profonde qui la caractérisait, mais sans l'affectation dont elle avait fait preuve au moment, si embarrassant, où elle tentait de séduire Donnic. C'était agréable de les écouter, et Fenris avait rapproché sa chaise, bien qu'il s'appliquât à conserver une expression neutre. Il avait beaucoup changé, depuis son arrivée à Kirkwall, et même sa fierté ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'en rendre compte. Bon gré, mal gré, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à la cité en compagnie de la bande hétéroclite que Hawke avait su rassembler autour de lui. Le voleur lui avait appris le sens du mot « loyauté », dont il n'aurait jamais pu donner une définition avant, faute d'avoir été mis en situation de l'exercer. Et même si ni Isabela, ni Merrill ni évidemment Anders ne méritaient la sienne… Force lui était de reconnaître qu'eux lui avaient accordé la leur. Quand à Aveline et Varric, Fenris ne pouvait rien leur reprocher. Il n'aimait pas les voir parce qu'ils s'adonnaient aux mêmes activités que le commun des mortels, et qu'il les méprisait par réflexe, à défaut de s'en sentir capable. Pourtant, la familiarité de ses camarades, et la manière spontanée dont ils l'incluaient à leurs conversations, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Sans le vouloir, il se laissait gagner par leur bonne humeur, et par leur application à le dérider.

Si bien qu'une demi-heure après leur arrivée, la bouteille était vide et cela lui parut ennuyeux. « Une autre ? » proposa-t-il, en essayant toutefois de conserver son masque d'indifférence. « Avec plaisir ! » s'exclama Varric, tandis qu'Aveline tentait vainement de rappeler qu'elle était capitaine et qu'elle avait fort à faire. Fenris descendit à la cave et se saisit d'une bouteille au hasard – toutes les bouteilles de Danarius étaient bonnes. Il remonta avec une idée en tête. « Allons la boire ailleurs, voulez-vous ?

\- Où voulez-vous aller ? demanda Varric.

\- N'importe où. Ce manoir est lugubre, vous n'avez pas cessé de me le dire. J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

\- Vous imaginez bien que la capitaine de la Garde ne saurait être vue éclusant à même le goulot dans les rues de Kirkwall, remarqua Aveline, l'air fâché.

\- Vous en mourez pourtant d'envie, de toute évidence, observa Fenris.

\- Aveline… soupira Varric. Personne ne vous verra. Mais si cette perspective vous effraie autant, peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par vous débarrasser de cet encombrant bouclier, ainsi que de ce fichu. Après quoi, la simple estimation du tranchant de votre épée devrait décourager les importuns. »

* * *

Cette nuit avait définitivement quelque chose de particulier. Aveline ne se fit pas plus prier et, décrochant son bouclier, elle se débarrassa également de son armure, en secouant la tête, les lèvres pincées, comme si elle se morigénait en esprit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de céder de la sorte, mais personne ne voulut briser le charme et dès que la garde ne porta plus que son pantalon et sa chemise, les trois compères se mirent en route.

Kirkwall n'avait jamais été aussi sûre que depuis cette fameuse nuit où Anders avait mis le feu aux poudres. Peu de gens avaient survécu, surtout dans la Basse Ville. Quant aux nobles, une bonne partie avait fui. Ceux qui avaient choisi de rester avaient investi dans de véritables armées pour défendre leurs maisons, et la tache des brigands s'en était trouvé compliquée. La Coterie et les organisations criminelles avaient périclité, faute d'hommes et de butin. Par ailleurs, le bruit avait couru que les Chercheurs de la Vérité avaient établi leurs quartiers à la Potence. Personne ne savait quelles étaient leurs attributions, mais leur nom évoquait l'Inquisition et ce simple mot incitait les gens à rester enfermés chez eux et à ne pas faire de vagues.

* * *

Donc, quinze minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues pour voir la capitaine de la Garde éclusant à même le goulot dans les rues de Kirkwall. De toute manière, ce n'était pas là que Fenris voulait aller. « Vous vous souvenez du mari de Ninette ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Il y a une galerie juste devant chez lui. On peut y monter en passant par le toit de sa maison. »

Aveline le regarda comme si c'était le pire truc qu'elle ait été amenée à faire ces dernières années. D'après Fenris, Hawke n'avait jamais eu droit à un air aussi… déçu ? Exaspéré ? Varric la morigéna : « Allons… Vous avez été jeune, non ?

\- Je l'ai été, oui. Et je ne le suis plus. J'ai passé l'âge de crapahuter ivre sur les toits.

\- On n'a passé l'âge de faire quelque chose que si on l'a déjà fait, répliqua le Nain. Or, je doute que vous vous soyez déjà amusée.

Aveline accusa le coup.

\- Très bien, Fenris. Montrez-nous comment vous vous y prenez. »

* * *

La maison du mari de Ninette possédait un treillis de vigne vierge auquel il était facile de s'agripper pour escalader le mur. Fenris avait pensé faire la courte échelle à Varric. On oubliait facilement que le voleur possédait en réalité une agilité hors du commun. Perché sur le toit, il aida la capitaine de la Garde à franchir le dernier mètre, puis ils trottinèrent jusqu'au bout de la galerie, marqué par la muraille qui ceignait le quartier de la Hauteville. De là, ils profitaient d'une vue imprenable sur la cité, jusqu'à la passe étroite qui permettait d'y accéder. On distinguait la silhouette sombre des Jumeaux recroquevillés contre la falaise. Varric sortit le vin et le tire-bouchon de sa sacoche, et ils commencèrent à se passer la bouteille.

* * *

Aveline avait détaché ses cheveux et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Fenris ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. En réalité, il était touché d'entendre ses confidences. Elle parlait de Hawke. À croire qu'elle aussi craquait pour lui. Un instant… Quoi ? Fenris secoua la tête furieusement. Il n'avait certainement pas pensé une chose pareille.

Quand il pensait à Hawke, il pensait à Anders. Il revoyait le mage assis sur son cageot, pathétique et exaspérant, avec sa moue tragique et ses discours fatalistes. Ça le rendait malade. Anders incarnait tout ce qu'il haïssait. La magie, l'arrogance et l'hypocrisie. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Alors quand il repensait à la façon dont Nathanaël l'avait courtisé, pour finir dans les bras du mage…

Anders. La manière qu'il avait de pencher la tête en portant trois doigts à sa tempe quand ses ennemis l'entouraient. La puissance qu'il déployait, et jamais, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique, pour faire le mal… Sa moue, à mi-chemin entre agacement et concentration, quand il soignait les blessures de Fenris… Sentir ses mains sur sa peau l'avait toujours électrisé. Il le haïssait totalement. Ça avait rendu son contact… délectable. Retenir ses pulsions chaque fois qu'il le touchait…

* * *

Fenris contempla un instant le goulot de la bouteille et envisagea de la rendre à ses compagnons. De toute évidence, il avait assez bu, et ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Mais Aveline s'était étendue entre Varric et lui, et regardait les étoiles, tandis que le Nain buvait à même une flasque qu'il devait garder en prévision du jour où l'un de ses amis s'arrogerait la bouteille. Alors il reprit une gorgée, et le fil de ses pensées.

* * *

L'humour de Nathanaël l'irritait. Tout ce qu'incarnait Anders l'excédait. Alors pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser à eux ? Pourquoi cette foutue chanson le rendait-elle si faible ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'ôter de la tête l'idée qu'Anders avait fait preuve d'un loyauté dépassant l'entendement ?

Il fallait bien se le demander. Tous les mages lui avaient fait du mal, à lui ou aux gens qu'il connaissait. Anders seul s'était occupé, jour après jour, de panser ses blessures, passant outre ses sarcasmes. Quant à Nathanaël, il avait balayé chacune de ses critiques d'un trait aussi tranquille que malhabile. Le voleur ne l'avait jamais compris, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le fréquenter. Comme Aveline et Varric en ce moment même. Ils étaient venus le chercher, ils l'avaient extirpés de son désespoir et… il les avait suivis. Il leur faisait confiance.

Fenris serra la mâchoire si fort que ses dents lui firent mal. Au même moment, Aveline demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous meut, Fenris ? À part la colère, je veux dire. La colère ne maintient pas en vie.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Je pense que… la colère vous tue à petit feu. Or, vous m'avez l'air tout à fait vivant.

\- C'est que la fureur est un brasier qui se nourrit de tout. Et croyez-moi, j'ai trouvé de quoi l'alimenter.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous entretenez l'espoir que tout s'arrange.

\- Et comment le pourrais-je ?

\- Les choses se sont améliorées, pour vous.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Danarius est mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Aveline se redressa sur un coude.

\- Ça change que vous êtes libre, et, que vous soyez ou non en état de vous en apercevoir, cela vous offre une multitude de possibilités.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en faire, avoua Fenris en baissant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important est d'en être conscient.

\- Pourquoi ? cracha-t-il. Pour culpabiliser chaque jour un peu plus ?

\- Vous êtes fatigant, Fenris. Si vous ne voyez pas ce que vous avez obtenu, je ne peux rien pour vous. Vous avez l'argent de Danarius. Vous ne dépendez de personne et personne ne dépend de vous. Que voulez-vous de plus ? »

C'était là.

« C'est l'espoir, vous aviez raison.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous m'avez demandé ce qui me maintenait en vie. C'est l'espoir. Je ne veux pas finir seul.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Fenris se figea. Non, il ne l'était pas. C'est pourquoi il se sentait si mélancolique. Seul, mais entouré. Alors Aveline ouvrit les bras. Et Fenris fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite de toute sa vie : il s'y réfugia. Aveline non plus n'avait jamais dû embrasser quiconque, en dehors de ses deux maris, parce qu'elle ne paraissait pas très à l'aise. Pourtant, elle finit par s'abandonner à leur étreinte. La chanson avait accompli sa magie. Pendant de longues secondes, Aveline le serra dans ses bras, et Fenris sut qu'il avait trouvé une sœur. Il réalisa que la meilleure famille était celle qui venait à vous de son plein gré. Le nez enfoui dans l'épaule de la Garde, il se rappela tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour l'aider. Les magistrats qu'elle avait écartés, les créanciers qu'elle avait déboutés. Tout cela, sans jamais rien demander en échange. Fenris referma ses bras sur les reins d'Aveline.

(*)

Quand il se réveilla, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose était différent. Le matelas ne ployait pas comme d'habitude sous son seul poids, et les couvertures étaient plus chaudes. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Aveline dormait à côté de lui, tout habillée. Ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller et ses mains jointes devant son visage l'émurent plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Aucune attraction physique ne venait gâcher ce moment.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, quand il s'éveilla de nouveau, il trouva Aveline assise au bord du lit. « Il ne s'est rien passé, Capitaine.

\- Je le sais. Mais que penserait Donnic ? »

Fenris rougit. Il respectait l'époux d'Aveline et voyait bien ce que la situation avait d'ambigu. « Je ne sais pas, mais... » Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se retourna et, se penchant sur lui, posa une main délicate et chaude sur sa joue. « Je suis là, Fenris. Je sais que nous étions ivres, mais l'alcool ne fait que révéler qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Je serai là quoi qu'il arrive. » Elle marqua une pause, l'air songeur. « Et Varric aussi, j'imagine. Je crois que c'est lui qui nous a ramenés. »

* * *

Après le départ d'Aveline, Fenris commença à retrouver ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Toute sa vie, il s'était évertué à dresser des remparts solides entre lui et les autres, et voilà qu'en l'espace d'une nuit, il avait baissé la garde (mais il n'avait pas baisé la garde, le Créateur soit loué).

Varric arriva sur ces entrefaites, porteur d'un petit déjeuner alléchant. Fenris s'extirpa des couvertures et s'assit à table. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Non pas que je sois fâché de vous voir, mais…

\- J'habite ici, Elfe.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Le Pendu a brûlé et depuis ils ne servent plus de bières. Vous vous rappelez ?

\- Je… me souviens que vous vous êtes octroyé une chambre à ce moment-là, mais… Vous n'êtes jamais parti ?

\- Jamais.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens. Je m'en serais rendu compte.

\- Vous ne faites déjà pas la différence entre vos amis et vos ennemis. Vous avez dû me confondre avec un meuble. »

Fenris avala une gorgée de thé brûlant. Cela lui fit un bien fou et pendant un instant, il se concentra sur cette sensation. Il vida sa tasse à petites gorgées, tout en songeant à ce que Varric venait de dire. C'était un peu déroutant : si Hawke et sa bande avaient été ses ennemis, il les aurait tués. Spécialement Anders. Et Merril. Et Isabela. Il s'était confié à Nathanaël, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et le moment venu, il avait pris les armes contre les Templiers, parce qu'il avait foi en lui, parce qu'il le respectait pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Parce que Nathanaël l'avait aidé et que personne ne l'avait jamais aidé avant lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Tous ses compagnons avaient, un jour ou l'autre, fait quelque chose pour lui. Et que leur avait-il donné en retour ? Il s'était montré aimable, à l'occasion.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête basse. Il parla sans regarder Varric, parce que c'était trop difficile. L'embarras voilait sa voix. « J'ai toujours pensé que je devais garder mes distances. De cette façon, personne ne pourrait me blesser, ni se rendre compte de ce que j'étais.

\- Et vous êtes quoi, au juste ?

\- Un esclave. Mes peurs, ma colère… Elles m'enchaînent au passé. C'est de là qu'elles viennent, et c'est là qu'elles me ramènent. Je suis la créature de Danarius et Hadriana. Je leur dois tout, y compris la clef de ma liberté.

\- Mais vous n'avez plus peur.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, je me sens vide.

\- Pourtant, vous avez dit à Aveline que vous aspiriez à une vie moins seule. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps de concrétiser cet espoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Vous êtes _en train_ de le faire, Fenris. Et si je puis me permettre, vous êtes tout autant la créature de Hawke. Vous parlez sans arrêt de votre rage et vous êtes certes demeuré maussade et renfrogné. Mais vous avez ajouté à la liste de ces qualités la camaraderie, l'esprit d'équipe et même le dévouement. Vous devriez vous regarder dans un miroir, de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle d'équipement, j'aimerais que nous discutions des modalités de notre collocation. Nous avons besoin de meubles, et pour ma part, de lumière. Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour au marché ? »

(*)

La stupéfaction l'avait empêché de réagir et il avait suivi Varric avec timidité, comme s'il s'était fait gentiment gronder par un adulte impressionnant. Il avait regardé le Nain dépenser _son_ argent pendant environ une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur LA chose dont il avait besoin. Une lanterne magique. Varric l'avait trouvé en train de retourner l'objet en tous sens, émerveillé et déconcerté. Il avait agité la tête, et Fenris l'avait entendu interpeller le marchand : « Ne faites pas attention à mon ami. Il est un peu cintré et n'a pas mis les pieds dehors depuis longtemps. Combien, pour la lampe ? » Après cela, Fenris avait parcouru les étals, fier comme un roi, son trésor dans les mains.

À présent, il courait au palais du vicomte. Le marbre lui réchauffait la plante des pieds. Les façades blanches l'éclaboussaient de lumière. Il avait un cadeau pour Aveline.


	10. You gave me something so beautiful

**J'imagine que les rares lecteurs de cette fic auront tous déserté suite à ce trop long silence, mais si tel n'est pas le cas, alors je loue votre patience !**

 **Je sors tout juste d'un long passage à vide, concernant cette fic. Parce qu'elle est peu lue et surtout commentée, sans doute (je pense que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi pour dire que les retours des lecteurs nous nourrissent et nous motivent). Mais aussi parce que, je ne sais pas, j'avais perdu le "truc". Je ne visualisais plus mes personnages, je ne les entendais plus. Si bien que je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ce chapitre, pourtant écrit de longue date, sonnait juste.**

 **Et puis hier, en lisant le nouveau chapitre de Coup de foudre à la Côte orageuse, j'ai eu un déclic. À la fois parce que j'adore cette fic, qui me replonge avec délice dans l'univers de DA2, et parce que Lady Lawy et moi-même n'en avons pas retenu les mêmes choses, et que c'est dans ce brassage d'idées et de points de vue que je puise mon inspiration.**

 **J'ai encore des milliers de choses à raconter à propos de nos amis de DA2. Je me fixe désormais l'objectif suivant : laisser aller. Écrire de manière plus instinctive, comme je le faisais dans les tout premiers chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, cette introduction est déjà trop bavarde, compte tenu de la longueur du chapitre ;)**

* * *

Parcourir les étages concentriques de la Tour soulevait en Anders des émotions contradictoires. Il s'était attendu à haïr ses murs sans angles droits, et ses fenêtres étroites depuis lesquelles les mages pouvaient observer les gens ordinaires vaquer à leurs occupations, emprisonnés pour des fautes pas encore commises. Pourtant, il éprouvait au contraire une certaine sérénité. Comme si, pour faire taire Justice, il fallait de véritables barreaux. À l'abri du monde, contraint physiquement, il retrouvait son calme. Peut-être avait-il tellement perdu pied, ces derniers mois, que seule une retraite aussi rigoureuse pouvait lui faire recouvrer ses esprits. La haine couvait toujours en lui. Il la ressentait chaque fois qu'il croisait un jeune mage docilement occupé à lire dans la bibliothèque, chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix d'un Templier. Mais sa colère ne visait plus l'endroit même dans lequel ils se terraient. Il s'y sentait étrangement bien.

Peut-être parce que la Tour n'était plus seulement le lieu de son exil, mais le quartier général depuis lequel lui et les siens préparaient leur attaque. Il en connaissait les secrets, y participait. Cela lui donnait l'impression, pour la première fois, d'appartenir à quelque chose. Quel meilleur endroit, pour changer les choses, que depuis l'intérieur ? À Kirkwall et à Antiva, il avait été un étranger, tant à la ville qu'aux événements. Il avait eu l'impression de brasser de l'air, et c'est ainsi que sa frustration s'était muée en folie. Ici, il avait trouvé des alliés, qui non contents de partager son point de vue sur l'enfermement des mages, possédaient également les moyens de parvenir à leurs fins. C'était plutôt grisant.

Restait toutefois le pire des sentiments. Celui qu'il n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, celui que masquait sa rage : la peur. Les Templiers le terrifiaient, et ça le mettait dans une colère noire. S'il les avait affrontés, les affronterai encore, c'était pour se débarrasser de l'angoisse absolue qu'ils provoquaient en lui.

 _Il entendait encore la voix suave de celui qui prenait son pied à lui faire des sous-entendus qu'à douze ans il comprenait très bien. Sa main droite se crispait toujours au souvenir de la botte l'écrasant alors qu'il sanglotait déjà, à plat ventre sur le carrelage. Et les bruits mouillés qu'avait fait ce Templier quand il…_

Anders enfouit son visage dans sa paume et ses doigts se recroquevillèrent, griffant sa joue.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa et dit : « C'est moi. » Un frisson d'irritation lui parcourut l'échine. Merrill. Par moments, il parvenait presque à oublier qu'elle le suivait partout. Oh, elle évitait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, mais elle restait toujours à proximité, prête à bondir à la moindre manifestation de Justice. C'était pourtant inutile : l'amulette confectionnée par Fiona à leur arrivée au Cercle remplissait parfaitement son rôle. C'était son truc, de s'inventer des missions que personne ne lui aurait confiées. Comme avec les Elfes, qu'elle s'était entêtée à _aider_. Vu la façon dont ça s'était fini, Anders se demandait s'il survivrait à sa garde rapprochée.

Il décida de ne pas répondre. Comme de bien entendu, elle frappa une seconde fois, puis une troisième, si bien que, n'y tenant plus, il hurla : « Entrez ! » d'un ton presque aussi suppliant qu'exaspéré.

« Excusez-moi. Je savais que vous étiez là, alors je me suis figurée que vous ne m'entendiez pas.

\- Évidemment, l'idée que je ne veuille pas vous voir ne vous a pas effleurée.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle sur ce ton mi-naïf mi-agressif qui donnait envie à Anders de la secouer de toutes ses forces. Il inspira profondément.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Voir comment vous alliez.

Ne pas hurler, ne pas frapper. Il tourna la tête, ferma les yeux et se mordit très fort les lèvres.

\- Je vais très bien, Merrill.

\- Moi pas.

Anders fit lentement glisser ses deux mains sur son visage, en étirant ses yeux du bout des doigts. Merrill ne cilla pas.

\- Je ne me sens pas à ma place, ici. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement.

 _Comme partout, non ?_ eut envie de répondre Anders, mais à la place il resta silencieux.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens semblent si… hostiles. Je ne leur ai pourtant rien fait.

\- Vous êtes un apostat, Merrill.

\- Ils n'en savent rien !

\- Que croyez-vous que Fiona leur ait raconté ? Vous avez vécu libre, mais le Cercle a fini par vous retrouver. Ce qui est la stricte vérité.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ils vous jalousent et vous méprisent. Ils ne vous font pas confiance.

\- Et vous ? Me faites-vous confiance ? »

Les sourcils d'Anders se levèrent si haut qu'il s'attendit à ce qu'enfin vexée, Merrill quitte la pièce, mais celle-ci se contenta de le regarder en attendant sa réponse. Quitte à la blesser, il choisit l'honnêteté. De toute façon, quoi qu'on lui dise, Merrill ne changeait pas.

« Non, Merrill, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous avez eu maintes occasions d'apprendre que vous ne maîtrisiez rien de ce que vous croyiez contrôler. Pourtant, chaque fois, vous avez réitéré les mêmes erreurs. Vous n'avez jamais abandonné la magie du sang.

\- Il vous est pourtant bien utile, ce démon que j'invoque. Justice a peur de lui.

\- D'une, je n'ai plus besoin de votre protection depuis que Fiona a conçu l'amulette. De deux, je ne pense pas que vous invoquiez le démon. Je pense qu'il vous possède… Comme Justice me possède. »

Cela lui avait fait mal d'admettre cela devant elle. Même à Nathanaël, il n'avait jamais dit qu'en fait il avait raison. Il était une sorte d'abomination.

Merrill s'était renfrognée. Elle recula, et lui lança d'un ton irrité : « Si c'est ce que vous pensez, très bien. Merci de votre sincérité. Je ne vous dérangerai plus. » Furieux, Anders cria : « Si seulement ! » tandis qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

Il ne savait pas si le pire était sa réaction face à une révélation qui lui avait coûté, ou son entêtement puéril, égoïste et insupportable. _Elle est dangereuse_.

Cette pensée l'arrêta net. Elle avait atteint sa conscience avec la douceur d'un murmure, mais c'était bel et bien la voix de Justice. Et bien qu'il ait tout à fait raison, le fait qu'il soit parvenu à contourner le sort pour la lui faire parvenir était extrêmement perturbant.

Anders frissonna de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il était pris de fièvre.

Justice et lui avaient été amis avant de fusionner. Même s'il avait changé, Anders ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait été, et le museler comme il l'avait fait en arrivant au Cercle avait engendré en lui une vive culpabilité.

C'est pourquoi, alors que la phrase prononcée par Justice flottait encore dans sa conscience, il hésitait à l'ignorer. Cela renforcerait-il le pouvoir de l'esprit, s'il tentait de le contacter malgré le talisman ? Est-ce qu'au contraire Justice se montrerait plus raisonnable s'il l'écoutait ? Malgré la torpeur à laquelle il était contraint depuis leur arrivée, il devait bien savoir ce qu'Anders tramait. Sûrement, il approuverait ses efforts… Un souvenir de sourire se dessina en lui. Il ressentit une pointe de satisfaction, de fierté même. Non, non… Il ne pouvait pas céder. Sans quoi, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Merrill. Justice était mort, et celui qui l'avait remplacé devait à tout prix rester enchaîné. L'écœurement monta en lui, comme une bulle vers la surface de l'océan. Puis disparut.

C'était pour le mieux. Toutefois, Anders voulait tenir compte de l'avertissement. Merrill était instable, imprévisible. Fallait-il en parler à Nathanaël ? À Fiona ? Il se ferait l'impression d'un rapporteur s'il agissait ainsi. Profiter de la garde rapprochée de Merrill pour la surveiller ? Mais si elle faisait sortir Justice de ses gonds, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le dessus. Et si elle les tuait tous les deux ? Improbable, mais possible. Non, ce n'était pas une solution. Et puis après tout, Justice ne lui apprenait rien qu'il ne sache déjà. La sorcière succomberait tôt ou tard à ses propres maléfices, et il n'avait qu'à espérer qu'elle n'entraîne qu'elle-même dans sa chute.

Anders s'abandonna à se propre déchéance. Tomber au plus profond de lui-même lui était bien plus facile qu'à n'importe qui. Il n'avait qu'à contempler des souvenirs dont il ne savait s'ils venaient de lui ou de Justice. Il regardait la Chantrie exploser sans fin, et tentait de remonter le fil des conséquences.

* * *

You give me something so beautiful

It makes me wanna run

I get caught up in so much excitement

It makes me burn

CSS – _Faith in love_

Était-ce à ce moment qu'il avait perdu Nathanaël ?

Il se rappelait avoir demandé à son compagnon de le suivre à la Grande Cathédrale afin d'y dérouler son piège. Nath était sorti seul de l'édifice, tandis qu'il contemplait le puits formé par le clocher. Il savait ce qui adviendrait. C'était ce que Justice… C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il avait regardé la lumière rouge jaillir du bâtiment, pensé à Eltina… Et tout avait disparu.

Il était assis dans la cour de la Potence, et entendait Orsino et Meredith débattre de la marche à suivre. Nathanaël lui tournait autour. Nathanaël l'épargnait. À ce moments-là, il ne restait plus une once de Justice en lui. Des mages mouraient dans les rues alentours, Orsino le contemplait avec le mépris le plus pur et mérité qu'il ait jamais encouru, et Nathanaël l'absolvait. Il avait tout abandonné à l'esprit qui l'habitait, espérant que les gens ne retiendraient que cela, et Nathanaël s'était contenté de l'enjoindre à réparer ce qu'il avait causé. Son amant lui refusait la rédemption, et c'était la plus belle chose que personne ait jamais faite pour lui. Le voleur le _voyait_.

(*)

 **B.O : VNV Nation - _Photon_**

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Nathanaël jetait des cailloux dans l'espoir de les voir ricocher, et que ceux-ci s'engouffraient joyeusement dans les eaux vertes du lac Célestine. Aux regards qu'il lui lançait, le pêcheur installé pas loin n'allait pas tarder à se lever pour lui en enfoncer un dans le nez, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se sentait frustré, et ennuyer tout le monde à ce propos lui procurait du plaisir, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

« C'est une nouvelle technique ? Assommer les poissons pour ensuite les récupérer sans trop de peine ? »

Nathanaël tressaillit mais ne se retourna pas pour accueillir Anders. Il ramassa un nouveau galet et pivota pour l'envoyer en direction du pêcheur, qui se leva et lui adressa un regard peu amène. Avec un sourire taquin, Nathanaël dégaina deux centimètres de lame et pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur. L'homme secoua la tête, rassembla son matériel et s'éloigna. « Tu n'es pas d'humeur très joviale, à ce que je vois.

\- Non, en effet », répondit-il sur un ton exaspéré, en se retournant enfin. Le sourire charmeur d'Anders s'évanouit. Merrill, qui le suivait sans vraiment l'accompagner, recula de deux pas.

Bien sûr, Anders ne lui demanderait pas ce qui n'allait pas. C'était tellement mieux de se comporter comme si c'était _lui_ qui avait un problème. Le mage s'approcha du bord de l'eau et saisit une pierre. Elle ricocha une bonne demi-douzaine de fois et fit fuir deux canards. « Hm, fit Hawke, mi-dédaigneux mi-admirateur.

\- J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner, au Cercle de Férelden. »

Le voleur lui tourna résolument le dos, et fit quelques pas. Il entendit Anders le rejoindre, et tressaillit quand le mage posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et les fit descendre sur son torse tout en le serrant contre lui. Il inspira profondément. C'était si bon d'être dans les bras d'Anders, de sentir son odeur autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il se retourna pour enfouir son nez dans son cou et le serrer à son tour.

Ils demeurèrent un moment enlacés, tandis qu'Anders embrassait ses joues, sa gorge, sa bouche, ses paupières, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur ses fesses. « Tu me manques » souffla Hawke, vaincu.

Il se mordit les lèvres et s'écarta du mage pour lui saisir la main et l'entraîner le long du rivage. Sous les frondaisons, loin de Merrill et de Montsimmard, il agenouilla Anders et entoura sa mâchoire de ses paumes pour l'embrasser. Puis il le déshabilla, sans jamais desceller leurs lèvres, comme si le voir allait le rendre moins réel ou trop tangible. Il caressa son torse sans pincer ses tétons, caressa le devant de son pantalon sans aller jusqu'à le délacer. Anders hoqueta quand il empoigna sa queue et pressa son gland, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait ouvert les yeux ni consenti à des caresses plus farouches. La frustration de son conjoint reflétait le vide qui le rongeait. Pourtant Anders le repoussa, sans violence mais avec avidité, et le renversa en arrière. Son sexe caressa le sien tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise et jetait ses dagues loin de leur fourreau. Il s'écarta pour faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses et l'invita à se retourner d'une pression sur l'épaule. La joue contre terre, à la merci de son amant, Nathanaël sourit. Il sentit les phalanges d'Anders autour de ses omoplates, et sa bite effleurer ses fesses. Puis le mage détacha sa main droite afin de se guider, appuyant de tout son poids sur son épaule gauche, et le pénétra doucement, progressant par heurts légers tandis que Hawke convulsait sur le tapis végétal, à demi étouffé par la mousse et les hanches d'Anders qui clouaient les siennes.

Anders posa les mains bien à plat autour de son visage couvert de sueur et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe tout en commençant à remuer le bassin. Nathanaël eut un instant de panique lorsqu'il lui sembla jouir à ses premiers vas-et-viens. Une chaleur intense se répandit dans son bas-ventre : dans sa vessie, dans sa verge oppressée, autour de son nombril. Puis elle gagna le reste de son corps. C'était si apaisant qu'il gémit comme il aurait pleuré. Les paupières crispées, les doigts tordus, il lâcha un sanglot qui ressemblait à un rire. Les mains d'Anders recouvrirent les siennes et la chaleur reflua, remplacée par une pulsation, quelque chose qui parcourait ses membres et semblait parvenir à son paroxysme à chaque coup de rein donné. Ça allait et venait, sans jamais éclater, ça montait et refluait comme la mer sur le rivage, comme s'il avait été chaque grain de sable de ce rivage. Il jouissait de tout son corps, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Anders se décide à accélérer, déclenchant une série d'extases au cours desquelles il perdit quasiment conscience. Jamais, éveillé, il ne s'était dissout si complètement. À chaque fois le rythme accélérait, mais c'était si subtil qu'il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Cela montait. C'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Et cela le submergea. Il lui sembla qu'un millier de séismes intérieurs effondraient les limites de son corps. L'espace d'une poignée de secondes, il ne fut plus personne, tout en n'ayant jamais été aussi vivant. Puis l'orgasme s'éteignit en soubresauts, et Nathanaël retrouva la sensation de son corps reposant sur la terre, dans la flaque formée par son propre sperme, tandis que la verge d'Anders glissait lentement hors de lui. Il s'écroula sur son dos, sans force, et bien qu'il l'empêchât de respirer, Hawke lui fut reconnaissant de n'avoir pas roulé de côté, descellant leur étreinte comme après une vulgaire nuit d'amour. Ils reprirent leur souffle en même temps que leur revenaient les bruits alentour, aigrettes s'ébrouant dans l'eau effleurée d'algues, feuillages agités, et les grincements d'un vieil arbre. Alors seulement Anders se redressa, et Nathanaël profita de la prise de ses genoux serrés pour passer outre ses abdos fatigués et lui faire face. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Une vague anxiété l'oppressait à présent, qui ternissait les sensations de bien être et de calme que lui avait procurées l'orgasme. Il en voulait presque à Anders, et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait sale, humilié peut-être, comme si son total abandon l'avait dépouillé de lui-même. « J'ai pensé qu'un peu de magie pimenterait les choses » expliqua Anders, et Nathanaël se recroquevilla à l'intérieur de lui-même. _Un peu de magie… Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il n'y en avait plus. On avait besoin d'épicer un peu tout ça. Parce qu'entre nous, il n'y a rien, et tu m'as_ _forcé à plier pour que nos parties de jambes en l'air aient l'air épiques, alors qu'elles trahissent notre absence l'un à l'autre._

Il savait que c'était injuste. Anders avait voulu lui donner du plaisir et il avait réussi, oh, tellement mieux que ce que Nathanaël avait pu envisager. Mais Nathanaël avait perdu le contrôle. Il s'était noyé et avait heurté le rivage, encore et encore, pressé de se fracasser sur les rochers. Il aurait pu l'admettre si ça avait été de son fait. Mais il s'était livré à Anders, et celui-ci l'avait annihilé. Il avait honte de ses cris. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Il avait voulu se dissoudre, et son souhait lui avait été accordé par quelqu'un qui ignorait son désespoir. Il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il avait désiré, et n'en avait tiré nul réconfort. « Ça ne va pas ? » _Non. Je ne me suis jamais senti si seul, alors que personne ne m'avait jamais accordé tant d'attention. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez moi ?_ « Si. C'était parfait.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je voulais juste…

\- C'était très bien, Anders. »

Anders remonta sa braguette, déjà distant. Nathanaël l'avait vexé, et il ne pouvait faire mine d'ignorer pourquoi. Il se rhabilla en tournant le dos à son amant, et attendit qu'il se relève sans le regarder. Ils traversèrent le bosquet sans se toucher.

(*)

Elle était douce, la pluie qui tombait à Helford avec un bruit léger, elle rafraîchissait les arbres et se perdait dans l'herbe grasse, puis formait des ruisselets qui couraient à la large rivière, désaltérant un sol reconnaissant qui donnait des fleurs en récompense.

Daphné Du Maurier, _L'auberge de la Jamaïque_

In this very moment I embrace all I have

Nothing to urge for and nothing to lose

I endure the insane, survive every pain

Bear every burden and feel no more shame for you

Again I walk faster, a goal on my mind

My heart is still raging, I shiver like mad

I focus again and stare into nowhere

Swallow the floods to see nothing is left for me

My vice, my skin

My flesh, my sin

You will be born from the ashes of our souls

My time has come

My will be done

You will be born from the ashes of our souls

The future lies bare and has nothing to hide

We live for the moment, suppress what we feel

Hold on to the pain, it proves you're alive

Shattered we seem, let me drown in the end for you

Diary of Dreams, _The luxury of insanity_

La pluie avait commencé à tomber. De larges gouttes espacées s'écrasaient comme des larmes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ployaient sèchement l'herbe et creusaient des trous élastiques dans l'eau du lac. Le ciel s'était mis à clignoter. Puis, enfin, les tambours battant de l'orage s'étaient mués en symphonie, et les trombes avaient effacé le paysage, comme si un peintre insatisfait l'avait hachuré au fusain. Devant la fenêtre de Nathanaël, de jeunes frênes semblaient lutter sans conviction contre les rafales, sachant qu'ils s'y livreraient tôt ou tard. L'air embaumait la glycine, dont les pétales venaient se coller aux carreaux, mais aussi le thym et le beurre dont l'odeur montait de la cuisine de l'auberge. Lui parvenait également le rythme des tambourins, de flûtes et d'instruments à corde dont il ignorait le nom, une mélopée mélancolique à la sauvagerie contenue. Une lampe à huile brûlait sur le bureau derrière lui, tandis qu'il contemplait le paysage, les genoux repliés sous le menton, assis sur la banquette qui ceignait la fenêtre. L'esquisse d'un sourire tendit ses lèvres serrées.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se sentait chez lui, et prenait conscience du mal-être qui l'avait habité jusqu'alors. Nathanaël avait haï l'odeur soufrée de la Basse-Ville, qui montait jusqu'à la Hauteville et que tout le monde faisait mine d'ignorer : les pauvres par habitude, les riches par flagornerie. Il avait haï la promiscuité, les miasmes qui collent à la peau dans la clinique d'Anders, la vue sur le salon des Béranger, le bruit ! Le vacarme incessant des ivrognes et des coupe-jarrets qui officiaient dans les ténèbres. Kirkwall s'était avérée si sinistre qu'il en était venu à souhaiter que ses malheureux y crèvent en silence. Il avait haï cette ville, ses murailles immenses, son port enclavé, ses cours et ses places cernées de bâtiments vides, tout en vestibules et corridors jamais utilisés, avec leurs fenêtres murées et la crasse des docks incrustée dans leurs enduits.

Pour rejoindre les Marches Libres, il avait pris la mer après avoir abandonné son frère sur les bords escarpés d'une terrasse stérile qu'abreuvait seulement le sang des engeances. Il avait vomi ses tripes au fond d'une cale insalubre qu'il avait partagée avec des dizaines de pauvres hères déjà plus assez vivants pour s'en plaindre. Tout ça pour finir au service d'une contrebandière arrogante, à crécher dans les Taudis où il partageait un matelas crasseux avec Bethany et une salle commune avec Gamlen et sa mère. Tout ça pour finir par voir agoniser Bethany dans un couloir tortueux, à des lieues et des lieues du soleil. Un simple petit couloir, ridicule et anonyme, entre deux embranchements parsemés de squelettes ridicules et anonymes. Après ça, obtenir le manoir des Ammel ne ressemblait ni à une victoire ni à une revanche. C'était juste une grande maison vide, que les graffitis d'Isabela et les manuscrits d'Anders ne faisaient paraître que plus fausse. Une maison où les gens ne faisaient que passer, tentant vainement d'y apposer leur marque. Même sa mère l'avait compris, qui restait debout dans la grande salle à contempler son ancienne magnificence, toute seule devant l'âtre éteint.

Voir brûler Kirkwall n'avait pas été si douloureux, en fait. L'habitude seule lui avait fait verser des larmes.

À Antiva, la vie avait été bien plus douce, mais l'impression d'être en transit ne l'avait jamais lâché. Il n'était pas plus chez lui dans ces rues aveuglantes peuplées d'éphèbes basanés qu'à Sombrerue, au milieu des désespérés. Il n'appartenait ni à l'élite indolente qu'incarnaient désormais Zévran et Clara, ni à la populace miséreuse de Kirkwall.

* * *

Ce qui le ramenait ici, au _Joyeux Luron_ , sur les rives du lac Célestine, à l'écart des faubourgs. Entre les roseaux et la poussière de la route. Si on tournait le dos à l'entrée de l'auberge, on pouvait suivre des yeux la ligne des créneaux de Montsimmard, environnés de saules et d'eucalyptus. On voyait souvent des gens pique-niquer à l'ombre des pierres, sous la ramure des arbres, sereins comme le sont ceux qui n'ont jamais rien perdu, mais sans la morgue commune au reste d'Orlaïs, ni la nonchalance des Antivans. Et au-delà des remparts, on apercevait la Tour du Cercle, élégante, un rien présomptueuse. Ses festons sculptés habillaient joliment ses mystères. Quand on la voyait, on se disait que même s'ils se dissimulaient, les mages possédaient le pouvoir. Rien à voir avec la Potence. En Orlaïs, la magie se parait de riches atours, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Nathanaël n'aimait pas les Orlésiens, mais il fallait leur reconnaître une qualité : ici, quiconque portait un masque avouait par là des intentions cachées. On les disait hypocrites, mais ils formulaient par leur apparence tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux. La couleur d'un ruban, la hauteur d'un ourlet possédaient une signification. Il suffisait d'apprendre à déchiffrer cet alphabet sensoriel pour savoir à qui l'on avait affaire. En un sens, ces gens se présentaient à autrui comme des livres ouverts, ce dont aucun Féreldien ne pouvait se targuer.

Et donc, dans sa petite chambre, d'où il entendait le pas des résidents dans l'escalier et le cliquetis des couverts dans la salle à manger, Nathanaël se sentait bien. Il aimait écouter les conversations feutrées des gens qui se séparaient dans le couloir devant sa porte, et le bruit de l'eau déversée dans la bassine de ses voisins pour leurs ablutions matinales. Il aimait la lueur dorée que prodiguait sa lampe et le reflet de la flamme sur le carreau détrempé. Il aimait la façon dont Sonia lui tendait une tasse de café à son arrivée dans le réfectoire, et comment elle lui demandait des nouvelles quand il rentrait le soir après un travail. Il aimait son univers minuscule et sans ambitions. Il échangeait des livres avec Eltïa, la chasseuse elfe qui vivait la nuit. Il jouait aux cartes avec Boren et buvait avec tout le monde. Et, de temps en temps, Anders venait lui rendre visite.

* * *

Le mage ravivait alors une autre partie de lui, qui elle s'accommodait mal de cette vie tranquille. Il avait été le phare d'une bande d'incapables et jouait désormais les sixièmes rôles dans un trou perdu au fond d'Orlaïs. Anders fomentait quelque coup d'état aux côtés de la Grande Enchanteresse, tandis qu'il peinait à rassembler de quoi payer une nuitée. Ce n'était pas la question de son rang social qui le taraudait, mais l'impression d'avoir été évincé.

Pourtant, alors que la pluie et le crépuscule s'alliaient pour effacer les contours du paysage hors de l'auberge, et alors qu'il savait la présence majestueuse de la Tour de l'autre côté de l'édifice, il ne se voyait plus aller nulle-part. Il pourrait vivre ici, en sachant Anders occupé quelque part au-delà des remparts de Montsimmard. Il pourrait troquer sa dague contre une bêche, lever les yeux vers la ville, et retourner à sa terre, à la fois nostalgique et satisfait. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était du vent dans les saules.

* * *

La mèche de sa lampe commençait à fumer. Il avait faim, mais peinait à se détacher du spectacle des éclairs qui striaient les nuées comme des griffes. La pénombre de sa chambre l'incitait à la somnolence.

On frappa à la porte et il sursauta. Qu'on s'invite dans sa rêverie l'agaça moins que cela ne le perturba. Pendant un moment, tout avait semblé concorder pour lui offrir un espace douillet dans lequel se laisser glisser, comme dans l'eau. Il lui semblait émerger d'un moment aussi mortifère que confortable. Il répondit d'une voix rauque.

La porte s'ouvrit. La lumière et le brouhaha d'en bas éclatèrent brièvement dans la pièce, puis Anders referma et se tint seul devant lui, dégoulinant de pluie. Un vrai sourire éclaira les traits de Nathanaël : « Je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez pas de sort pour vous tenir au sec. » Anders pencha la tête avec une moue friponne. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais quand c'était mouillé. » Nathanaël ne se leva pas pour l'embrasser, mais les cheveux d'Anders gouttaient dans son cou et il savait que ses lèvres auraient un goût de pluie, et que sa peau sentirait l'été. Il était toujours fâché après lui, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer.

 _Tu mens !_ Sa propre voix intérieure le cingla comme une gifle. Il regarda Anders en s'efforçant de faire la part des choses. _J'aime tant sa voix et la passion qu'elle véhicule. Je voudrais me noyer dans l'odeur de ses cheveux, et voler un baiser à ces lèvres qui ne s'ouvrent que pour conjurer des sortilèges – de ceux qui anéantissent le monde et réduisent mes démons au silence. Je tuerais pour qu'il recommence à m'embrasser comme il l'a fait ce jour-là._

 _Mais la haine obstrue sa gorge et je sombre dans les méandres de ses obsessions. Ses lèvres sont scellées. La dernière fois qu'il m'a pris, il m'a anéanti, comme il l'aurait fait d'un de ses ennemis. Il voulait que je ploie, il a pris plaisir à ma rémission. Je lui ai pardonné parce que son absence me condamnerait aux remords et aux regrets. Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Créateur, qui devrais-je dévisager dans le miroir si je renonçais à lui ?_

Nathanaël serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Anders voulut s'approcher, mais il recula. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le mage d'une voix blanche.

\- Je… Assied-toi », proposa Hawke, autant pour gagner du temps que par courtoisie. Anders s'exécuta tandis que le voleur reprenait sa place sur la banquette. Il aurait presque préféré que son compagnon le relance, mais ce n'était pas son genre et Nathanaël lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire pour commencer. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, toi et moi.

\- C'est vrai. »

Nathanaël soupira. Ç'aurait été plus simple si Anders avait naïvement répondu qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille. Il reprit d'un ton hésitant : « Quand on s'est rencontrés… Tu m'as prévenu que tu me ferais du mal. Tu as beaucoup insisté et… je ne t'ai pas cru. Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais, mais ce n'était pas vrai. C'est juste que je ne me rendais pas compte. J'ai cru que tu étais… quelqu'un, mais en réalité c'était moi qui projetais mes désirs sur toi. C'est pour ça que je me suis senti trahi. Alors que tu avais été très clair sur tes intentions. J'ai choisi d'ignorer tes avertissements.

\- Nath, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai construit dans ma tête quelqu'un qui n'était pas toi.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de…

\- J'ai essayé, je te jure. Je me suis dit que puisque je t'aimais, je devais te soutenir. Ce n'était que justice, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein d'ironie. J'avais sciemment accepté de le faire. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne t'aime pas. »

Nathanaël leva enfin les yeux pour affronter le regard d'Anders. Celui-ci était devenu livide et le fixait en avalant sa salive. Au bout d'un moment, il répéta : « Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Non. J'aime une belle image qui n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait poignardait Hawke. Il se haïssait pour la froideur implacable de sa voix et pour ce pauvre discours de lâche. « Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi... » C'était la vérité pourtant, et il ne voulait pas la salir, ni manquer de respect à Anders en autorisant ses sanglots à adoucir la dureté de ses paroles. Il ne pleurait que pour lui-même.

Une poignée de minutes s'écoula dans un silence si pesant que les deux hommes pouvaient à peine respirer. Aucun discours n'aurait pu franchir l'abîme que Nathanaël venait d'ouvrir. Leurs pensées s'effilochaient dans l'espace infini qui les séparait. Puis Anders ferma les yeux et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se leva en chancelant un peu. Il renifla, et adressa à Hawke une esquisse de sourire. « J'aimais bien cette image que tu avais de moi » dit-il. Puis il se retourna et quitta la chambre.


	11. I was looking for knives

**J'ai laissé faire et voilà ce qui est advenu...**

 **L'instant musical, comme dit Maloriel, et qui donne son titre au chapitre, est inclus dans le texte.**

 **Je sais où vont mes personnages mais j'attaque clairement la partie qui me fait mal. Aussi évident que ça paraisse... Hawke, c'est moi, et Anders a beaucoup à voir avec l'homme que j'aime. C'est aussi étrange que salvateur de livrer nos défauts.**

* * *

Ce que la Grande Enchanteresse venait de leur avouer était si énorme, si invraisemblable, qu'Anders en était resté pétrifié.

Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements de Fiona, en compagnie d'Eltan, et des cinq mages rebelles qu'Anders avait désignés comme ses lieutenants. Tous accusaient le coup. « La révolte était donc inutile... » Cette phrase, qu'Anton avait prononcée dans un soupir brisé, agit sur lui comme une gifle. Il gronda plus qu'il ne parla. « Inutile ? » Les jeunes se recroquevillèrent un peu plus sur leurs sièges, à l'exception d'Eltan, qui l'observait comme à son habitude avec défi. « Les nôtres sont morts par centaines. La Chantrie le savait. Elle possédait le remède mais n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider. Et vous trouvez la révolte inutile ?

\- Je voulais dire que ce bain de sang aurait pu être évité… _Si_ la Chantrie était intervenue.

\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et récolte désormais les fruits de sa lâcheté, intervint fermement Fiona. Anders a raison. Il avait raison depuis le début, même s'il l'ignorait. Cette nouvelle donnée nous place en position de force, parce qu'elle légitime notre combat. La Divine elle-même ne pourra pas l'ignorer. Nous allons invoquer un Conclave. Et cette fois, les mages voteront pour la dissolution des Cercles. »

* * *

À l'issue de la réunion, Anders descendit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, animé d'un tel sentiment de colère qu'il lui semblait que Justice allait perforer sa cage thoracique, amulette ou non. Il croisa Merrill. Et pour la première fois, l'envie de déchaîner le Sang contre ses ennemis le percuta de plein fouet. Sa rage exigeait le pouvoir. Il le désira si vivement, si complètement, qu'il faillit être subjugué par les esprits qui se rassemblaient autour de lui. Il entendait distinctement leurs murmures prometteurs, et une part de lui était toute disposée à les croire. Merrill avait raison : si on possédait suffisamment de force, on pouvait contrôler les démons. C'est de cette manière qu'il soignait. Il pouvait bien canaliser cette puissance dans un but moins noble, mais ô combien plus jouissif.

Et puis cela passa. Il regarda Merrill et ne vit plus qu'une victime. Elle avait confié la réalisation de ses projets aux esprits, et Marëthari était morte. Anders souhaitait plus que tout la destruction de ses ennemis et pour y parvenir, il ne devait compter que sur lui-même.

Il claqua la porte de sa cellule, la verrouilla et s'assit sur le lit. Une immense tristesse et une lassitude sans nom succédaient désormais à sa colère. Il comprit que c'était une bonne chose, car elles traduisaient toutes ces choses qu'il avait enfouies pour survivre. Mais il ne savait plus s'il voulait vivre, aussi il était temps de les affronter pour y voir plus clair.

(*)

 _Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir aussi mal, Nath. J'ai toujours laissé ma fureur prendre le dessus. Même avec Karl. Tu n'imagines pas le vide que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris qu'on l'avait apaisé. Ils l'ont tué deux fois, tu comprends ? S'ils s'étaient contentés de le poignarder, j'aurais enterré un amant. Mais ce que j'ai achevé ce soir-là dans la Chantrie, ce n'était plus un homme. On ne peut être un homme si on n'éprouve pas d'émotions. On n'est même pas un animal. On est comme la pierre, ou comme les arbres. Karl ne vivait plus que par habitude. Il m'a trahi sans y penser._

 _Quand tu m'as quitté tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu rentrer tout de suite à la Tour. Je me suis enfoncé dans les bois, et je me suis assis au bord de l'eau, là où nous avons fait l'amour – ou plutôt, là où_ je _t'ai fait l'amour, puisque toi tu sembles avoir détesté cette expérience. J'ai pleuré comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je ne dis pas cela pour que tu m'absolves, je veux seulement que tu saches que pour moi, ce qu'on avait, c'était vrai. Je croyais que cette image que tu avais de moi, eh bien c'était_ aussi _moi. Et je m'y accrochais de toutes mes forces, parce que c'est ce qui me permettait de ne pas perdre pied. Si toi tu le voyais, alors c'est que je pouvais y parvenir. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même, et ça me rassurait. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir._

Anders lâcha sa plume et se remit à pleurer.

(*)

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il se consacra à la préparation du Conclave. Pas corps et âme, au contraire. La perte de Nathanaël le faisait souffrir si atrocement qu'il ne restait rien d'autre à lui opposer. Il agissait mécaniquement, parce qu'aucune autre émotion ne parvenait à traverser le brouillard dont sa douleur l'entourait. Sans elle, il aurait pu croire qu'on l'avait apaisé.

Au bout de quelques temps cependant, il retrouva un semblant de sérénité à effectuer sa tâche. La diligence enfiévrée des mages fidèles à Fiona lui mettait du baume au cœur. Ils allaient réussir. Anton vint le trouver en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et faisait semblant de compulser un vieux grimoire (quel grimoire n'était pas « vieux » ? se demandait-il en soupirant). Anton se glissa dans la chaise en face de lui et, la tête baissée, chuchota : « Me permettrez-vous de vous parler ?

\- Évidemment. Retrouve-moi ce soir, dans ma cellule. »

Ce n'était pas une bonne solution, mais aucune ne l'était. Les Templiers les surveillaient de près. Depuis Kirkwall, et même si Orlaïs vouait plus de respect à ses mages qu'aucune autre nation, la Chantrie et ses sbires se montraient paranoïaques. Pour le coup, ils avaient raison. Anders comptait toutefois sur sa propre capacité à protéger son jeune apprenti. Et s'ils faisaient preuve de discrétion, rien n'arriverait.

Anton se coula dans sa chambre à l'heure dite, parfaitement silencieux. Il s'annonça dans un murmure à peine audible. Anders l'attendait, assis à son bureau, dans le noir. D'un geste, il imposa sur la pièce un sort de silence. Puis il monta sur une chaise pour fixer sa couette contre le chambranle de la porte, de manière à ce qu'aucune lumière ne puisse filtrer. Enfin, il alluma. Anton s'était assis sur le lit et l'observait timidement. « Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Eh bien, je… Je me sens mal à propos de la dernière fois. Quand j'ai dit que nos sacrifices… vos sacrifices, avaient été inutiles. J'étais estomaqué, et je n'ai pas su trouver mes mots.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, répondit Anders, surpris de sa propre magnanimité. Le silence de Justice lui révélait des parts de lui qu'il avait oubliées.

\- Si, c'est grave. C'est vous qui m'avez donné envie de me battre. Quand vous avez tué la Grande Prêtresse, j'ai ressenti… De l'exaltation. Ce n'est pas pour Fiona que je me bats. Ni même pour les mages, en un sens. C'est pour vous.

\- Pour moi ? hoqueta Anders, stupéfait.

\- Oui, et c'est pour ça que je regrette tant ce que je vous ai dit tantôt.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Anders était rarement à cours de répliques, mais là, il était scié. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un approuvait ses choix. Anton ne se contentait de suivre les ordres – ce dont il aurait pu se douter, vu la nature desdits ordres. Il y souscrivait. Anders pensa à Hawke, et la faille dans son ventre se rouvrit.

« Anders ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Non, excusez-moi, ma question était stupide. Je vais m'en aller, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- Arrête de débiter chacune de tes phrases comme si je risquais de te frapper. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Je pensais juste à… autre chose. »

Anton était perché sur le matelas, les mains posées à côté de lui comme s'il était prêt à se lever. Il n'avait que quelques années de moins qu'Anders, mais paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais quitté le Cercle. « Est-ce que je te plais ? » s'entendit prononcer Anders avec horreur. L'expression d'Anton confirma son saisissement. « Euh… Oui, plutôt, répondit le jeune mage, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu coucherais avec moi ?

\- Si vous voulez, oui.

\- Alors fais-le, et je t'en supplie, cesse de me vouvoyer. »

* * *

Anders s'était attendu à se sentir le dernier des minables. Il avait prévu de laisser Anton tout faire, et de se vautrer dans le dégoût de lui-même. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme s'avéra un amant expérimenté. Et à aucun moment, il ne lui permit de s'abandonner d'une façon qui lui aurait permis d'abuser de lui. Anders se surprit à se faire l'écho des caresses qu'il recevait. Il se surprit à _revivre_. Et tandis qu'Anton le pilonnait, il redécouvrit le plaisir du sexe sans amour. Avec Hawke, chaque geste était devenu chargé de sens. Avec Anton, il se contentait de chercher ce qui lui plairait. Il avait cru profiter de la naïveté de son amant, mais celui-ci, une fois le feu vert donné, s'était révélé confiant et adroit. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune mage était tout de même un peu affolé : « Il est tard ! Les Templiers vont nous attendre !

\- S'ils se doutaient de quoi que ce soit, nous serions déjà en prison. Tu es si pressé de me quitter ? »

Anton lui adressa un regard amusé et, encore une fois, bien plus mûr que son attitude ne le laissait supposer. « Non. Et j'ai confiance en toi. » Le regard d'Anders se voila. « Je le pense, Anders. Je sais que ce n'était que pour une nuit et honnêtement, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'était génial. Je me sens honoré d'avoir partagé ton lit, parce que je t'admire et te respecte. Je ferai ce que tu me demanderas, et je n'attends rien de plus.

\- Ça paraît un peu insensé.

\- Mais non. Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on soit d'accord avec toi, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. »

Anton tint sa promesse. Ils se retrouvèrent souvent et, si le cœur d'Anders ne cessait de saigner, au moins trouva-t-il en son amant la possibilité du réconfort.

(*)

I went looking for blood

And they're giving me bone

And I wanted a map

And I got directions back home

I went looking for knives

And they're giving me blooms

I went looking for knives

And I was looking for you

And I wanted a race

And I got a parade

And they gave me a picture of the mess I'd make

I went looking for knives

And they're giving me blooms

I went looking for knives

And I was looking for you

I was working for dollars

But they're giving me dimes

And I wanted a rush

But they're giving me time

I went looking for knives

And they're giving me blooms

I went looking for knives

And I was looking for you

I went looking for body

And they're giving me thin

I was hoping to sail through

But they're making me swim

I went looking for knives

And they're giving me blooms

I went looking for knives

And I was looking for you

I went looking for waking

And they're giving me dream

And I wanted the night

But they're making me sleep

I went looking for knives

And they're giving me blooms

I went looking for knives

And I was looking for you

I went looking for power

But they're giving me heart

And I wanted an ending

But they're giving me start

I went looking for knives

And they're giving me blooms

I went looking for knives

And I was looking for you

Dyan - _Looking For Knives_

Clara ouvrit la porte. Hawke se tenait derrière, un peu voûté, les cheveux sales, arborant son petit sourire malicieux. Celui dont on ne savait pas s'il vous était adressé ou s'il le réservait à lui-même.

* * *

Elle était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux et ondulait autour de sa bite. Il ne bougeait presque pas, mais la contemplait comme si elle était une sorte de déesse. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et le lacis de ses tatouages avala son visage. Il cambra le bassin involontairement. Elle laissa échapper un court gémissement. Il agrippa ses hanches pour la forcer à accélérer ses allées et venues. Elle sourit et s'arrima à ses cheveux en le regardant dans les yeux. Et elle accéléra.

* * *

Toujours nue, elle tétait le goulot de sa bière, étendue sur le canapé, les mollets posés sur les cuisses de Nathanaël. Lui s'était rhabillé. Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux pleins d'azur et d'étoiles, ses yeux d'Elfe dont la pupille dilatée occultait presque complètement les iris dans la pénombre du salon.

Il était arrivé au crépuscule. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. La concomitance de leur désir les avait assez effrayés pour qu'ils s'y livrent. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Rien que de très prévisible. Et toi ?

\- Dis-moi, éluda-t-elle.

\- J'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas honnête. À ton tour.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas beaucoup de grain à moudre, mais soit. J'aime toujours Zévran, mais je ne le reconnais pas. J'ai la prétention de croire que je ne me trompe pas. Il se conforme à une vie qui ne lui correspond pas, mais, aussi bien je pense avoir raison, je ne me sens pourtant pas la légitimité de le lui faire remarquer.

Elle expira profondément.

\- J'ai rompu avec Anders parce que j'attendais de lui qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Pourtant, personne m'a jamais autant manqué.

Clara laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Que devient Isabela ? reprit Hawke.

\- Elle… Elle « isabele », ça devrait être un verbe. Elle se fait appeler « Amirale ». Et pour ce que j'en sais, elle en a tous les droits. Plusieurs navires écumeurs se sont ralliés à elle.

\- Mais elle fait _quoi_?

\- Elle emmène fugitifs et réfugiés au Riveïn. Et probablement d'autres « marchandises » plus douteuses. Zév' ne va pas rentrer. Tu veux te coucher ?

\- Clara, je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas juré fidélité, mais il n'est pas au courant de ma présence et je trouverais très irrespectueux de dormir dans son lit.

\- Dormons dans le tien, alors. »

Le cynisme de Clara lui fit mal. Pour autant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de refuser sa proposition. Il était ivre, fatigué, et malheureux. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier en s'accrochant mine de rien à la rambarde.

(*)

Depuis le départ de la petite bande, Clara se traînait un ennui existentiel qui teintait toutes ses journées de gris. Elle se sentait coupable, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui manquait. Aurait-elle voulu retrouver l'inconfort du campement, et l'incertitude des jours précédant l'Enclin ? Sans doute pas. Pourtant, elle se sentait seule, et vide. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être devenue une de ces vieilles rombières désœuvrées qui, parce qu'elles manquent d'imagination, ne parviennent pas à donner un sens à leur vie. Grâce à Zév', elle possédait tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter. Elle aimait le luxe dans lequel elle baignait. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'habiter. Elle se baignait comme on se noie, elle buvait pour oublier. Elle se trouvait pathétique sans pour autant vouloir mourir, persuadée malgré tout qu'il existait une solution, quelque part. Là-dessus, Hawke s'était pointé. Elle avait compris tout de suite ce qui lui manquait : la passion. L'ivresse d'être en vie s'était dissipée, parce qu'elle ne pouvait la partager. Or, Clara faisait partie de ces gens qui ont désespérément besoin d'une tribu. Pas d'une communauté artificielle liée par des préceptes à la con. Une vraie famille, de celles qu'on se choisit parce que chacun de ses membres regarde dans la même direction, quelles que soient leurs différences.

Quand elle se réveilla à côté de Nathanaël, qui dormait encore, elle ressentit un bonheur naïf et régénérateur. Elle se leva aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de mentir à Zévran, même s'il était trop tard pour les aveux.

Il savait déjà. Elle le comprit au sourire adorable qu'il lui adressa, celui qui ne relevait qu'un côté de ses lèvres, celui qu'il ne lui adressait que dans l'intimité. Elle se rappela ses fanfaronnades, au campement de la Garde. Comment il lui avait demandé de mettre fin à sa liaison avec Léliana, sous prétexte que cette dernière ne le supporterait pas. C'était lui que ça vexait, parce que la sœur ne voulait pas de lui. Zévran n'était pas exclusif, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le mette de côté.

« Donc, le Héraut est de retour ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop accaparée. J'ai moi aussi des projets pour vous, mon amour.

\- Je t'aime, Zév'.

\- Mais ?

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». J'avais envie de lui, et tu n'étais pas là.

\- C'est un reproche, donc.

\- Non. Et d'ailleurs, tu l'as dragué le premier.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

\- Seulement parce qu'il ne l'a pas voulu.

\- Tu marques un point.

Zévran sourit à nouveau. Ce même rictus un peu triste qu'elle ne lui voyait que trop souvent, ces temps-ci.

\- Je sens que je ne t'apporte plus autant de bonheur qu'avant, _mi amor_ , et ça me ronge.

Toujours cette foutue franchise.

\- Tu me rends toujours heureuse, Zévran. Mais je crains que tu ne le sois pas. Ça peut sembler hypocrite, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas comment y remédier, et ça me fait me sentir comme une merde.

(*)

Le piège était prêt. Anders ne croyait pas qu'il fonctionnerait. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il regardait la mort en face, en se persuadant qu'il n'en avait cure. La vérité, c'est qu'il aurait aimé vivre autre chose. Il aurait voulu que Nathanaël soit à ses côtés, comme il avait fini par croire qu'il le serait. Le trépas qu'il avait envisagé par deux fois déjà, n'avait rien de romantique. Mais en l'absence d'autre cause que celle des mages, la mort ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne la souhaitait pas, mais elle était nécessaire. Ce qui arriverait après lui importait peu, du moment qu'il accomplissait sa part.

Il était retourné auprès du lac. Il avait rôdé autour de l'auberge. La certitude s'était imposée très vite : Nathanaël était parti. Anders s'était mué en bloc de marbre. Nul doute, ni espoir, ne pouvaient franchir ce vide. La grève était devenue un désert où anéantir ses dernières réserves. Il s'y rendait pour consolider l'absence qui le structurait. Il se reconstruisait autour de l'empreinte laissée par Justice, et sur cet abîme dans sa poitrine, pesait l'amulette de la Chantrie Noire offerte par Nathanaël. Il inspirait profondément, et son souffle se perdait dans le néant.

(*)

Le Seigneur-Chercheur Lambert éprouvait un sentiment de colère larvée qui lui pesait depuis quelques temps. Il avait été dupé, mais ne savait pas comment.

Il avait posé sa main sur le pommeau de son épée et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours de Justinia. Un mage en particulier retenait son attention.

Il se tenait toujours à la droite de Fiona et s'appuyait sur un bâton de cérémonie dénué du moindre pouvoir – mais symbolique à bien des égards. Lambert avait remarqué qu'un certain nombre de mages, apprentis ou confirmés, arboraient au revers de leur robe un insigne qui reproduisait la forme de ce bâton : une épeire bleue comme le lyrium.

Le mage était arrivé à la tour de Montsimmard moins d'un an auparavant. Compte-tenu de son âge – une trentaine d'années –, Lambert avait jugé cela extrêmement suspect, mais il n'était jamais parvenu à découvrir la moindre preuve contre lui. Le nouvel assistant de Fiona possédait des papiers en règle et tous les témoignages concordaient. Il s'agissait d'un transfuge du Cercle de Férelden. Comme Fiona, il avait appartenu à la Garde des Ombres, qu'il avait rejointe juste avant l'Enclin et dont il avait apparemment été exempté. Lambert ne pouvait se figurer comment, mais le sceau de Weisshaupt en attestait.

À gauche de Fiona, mais un pas en arrière par rapport à l'ancien Garde, une Elfe en armure se fondait dans l'ombre de l'Enchanteresse. Elle aussi conservait en permanence un bâton sur elle, dans un harnais dorsal. Là encore, Lambert n'avait décelé aucune irrégularité. Il s'agissait apparemment de la copie d'un artefact elfique et ne faisait qu'indiquer qu'elle avait été la Première de son clan.

Les deux zélateurs ne se déplaçaient jamais l'un sans l'autre.

* * *

Justinia avait achevé son discours. Elle prêchait en faveur de l'Apaisement, mais Lambert peinait à la croire. La Divine avait tenu des propos fort équivoques, ces dernière semaines. Elle semblait croire que s'il courait à main droite, il ne s'apercevrait pas de ce qui arrivait à main gauche.

Fiona prit la parole. Lambert raffermit son attention. Celle-là était dangereuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle militait pour octroyer plus de libertés aux mages. Chaque fois qu'elle était déboutée, elle tirait sa révérence avec des airs de ne pas y toucher. Il connaissait la teneur de sa harangue. Elle variait peu. En revanche, son public semblait de plus en plus réceptif. Pour le Seigneur Chercheur, la cause était entendue : il ne savait pas comment elle s'y prenait, mais elle agissait en sous-main.

Quand vint le moment où elle sollicita un vote, il était prêt. Tirant son épée au clair, il avança parmi la foule massée dans les gradins de l'amphithéâtre. Autour de la rotonde, les Templiers portèrent la main au fourreau. Ni Fiona ni ses affidés n'esquissèrent le moindre geste. « C'est une trahison, ni plus ni moins, entonna-t-il avec l'assurance qui seyait à son rang. Ainsi donc, les mages dénoncent leurs conditions de vie – désastreuses, assurent-ils. Nous devrions en appeler à quelque paysan féreldien pour comparer. Tandis que nos gens peinent à se remettre des conséquences de l'Enclin, eux se goinfrent aux frais des patriotes dans leurs tours d'ivoire.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, qu'il fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas leur faute, j'entends bien. Ils sont nés ainsi, et nous nous devons de les protéger. Or, la principale menace qui pèse sur un mage, c'est lui-même. La plupart d'entre vous l'a toujours su. Aussi, je vous le demande : pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Seigneur Chercheur. Venez-en au fait ! ordonna Justinia. Quel motif avez-vous d'intervenir ?

\- Ce Conclave a été réuni afin de discuter du rite de l'Apaisement. À votre avis, pourquoi l'Enchanteresse cherche-t-elle à détourner l'attention ? Soutiendra-t-elle que cela n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de Pharamond ? C'est exact. Celui-là même qui investiguait pour votre compte l'aspect… thérapeutique du rituel. »

Il les laissa digérer l'information dans la plus totale confusion. Il regarda Wynne blêmir, ses mains agrippées au rebord de la table. Elle se leva avec une grande dignité, même s'il pouvait la voir trembler. Pâle comme la mort, elle vrilla son regard dans le sien et demanda : « Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- L'enquête est en cours. Toutefois, nous pouvons déjà vous informer qu'un couteau couvert de sang a été retrouvé dans la cellule de _ce mage_ », dénonça-t-il. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée. « C'est pourquoi je vous demande, au nom du Créateur, de vous rendre sur le champ. Toute personne qui résistera sera considérée comme complice de meurtre et exécutée. »

Wynne avait chancelé. Pourtant, elle parvint à articuler calmement : « C'est absurde. Rhys n'aurait jamais commis pareil crime. C'est l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Cercle. Pharamond et lui étaient _amis_!

Lambert haussa les épaules.

\- Quand on veut assassiner quelqu'un, on a tout intérêt à obtenir sa confiance avant. Cela facilite les choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait : une arme ensanglantée était dissimulée dans son coffre.

\- C'est un coup monté ! cria quelqu'un au premier rang, juste à côté de Rhys.

\- Vous mentez !

\- Allons, allons. Je vous demande de ne pas interférer. La session est levée. Templiers, emmenez le prisonnier.

À ce moment-là, une jeune mage se leva. Elle portait une araignée bleue épinglée sur son sein.

\- Mages ! Combien de temps encore allons-nous supporter la justice arbitraire des Templiers ? Allez-vous vraiment les laisser emmener votre frère sans réagir ? »

Un autre mage se leva. Puis un autre. Au bout du compte, quasiment tous les mages présents firent rempart devant leur collègue. Sans bâtons pour canaliser leurs pouvoirs, ils ne représentaient pas une réelle menace, mais ils pouvaient toujours blesser. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Les sectateurs de l'épeire avaient dégainé des baguettes. L'équivalent de couteaux de cuisine face à aux épées des Templiers, mais des armes tout de même.

« Je vous le demande pour la dernière fois. Rendez-vous, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Nous ne voulons que la vérité. Pour Pharamond.

Personne ne bougea.

\- Très bien. Templiers ? Aux armes ! »

* * *

Le Seigneur Chercheur Lambert eut le temps de voir Wynne entamer une incantation. Il nota également que Fiona faisait signe à ses sbires de ne pas attaquer. On évacua Justinia.

Le combat fut bref. Les mages manquaient de coordination et comme ils cherchaient à s'éviter mutuellement, ils manquaient d'occasion d'attaquer. Les Templiers fendaient leurs rangs sans effort, d'autant que des renforts ne cessaient de déferler depuis les portes de l'amphithéâtre. Prévoyant, Lambert avait demandé au sous-capitaine de tenir ses troupes prêtes à intervenir.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les mages étaient assommés ou enchaînés. Il ordonna qu'on les emprisonne.


	12. Illusion

**Parce que les démons ne meurent pas, et qu'il faut "juste" apprendre à vivre avec.**

 **Notes en vrac : j'ai oublié le chien ! Ça fait au moins trois chapitres que Nyarlatotep a disparu !**

 **J'ai nommé l'ex de Zévran Irina parce que j'ai oublié son prénom et que je ne le retrouve nulle-part (et je ne vais pas me recoltiner tout le jeu pour entendre le bon dialogue :))**

 **Je ne sais pas non plus comment on appelle Andoral's Reach en français, parce qu'apparemment, nous sommes trois à jouer à DAO, et nous ne postons pas de map dans la langue de Molière :)**

* * *

Please don't go, I want you to stay

I'm begging you, please, please don't leave here

I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel

The world is just illusion trying to change you

VNV Nation, _Illusion_

* * *

Les nouvelles leur parvinrent en deux temps et bien sûr, il était trop tard. Alors que Nathanaël se rongeait les sangs parce qu'un agent des Corbeaux avait rapporté l'arrestation massive de mages dissidents lors du Conclave convoqué par Justinia, la rumeur selon laquelle les prisonniers s'étaient évadés avait commencé à se répandre jusqu'en Antiva. Barricadés – acculés ? - à Andoral's Reach, une forteresse tévintide, Fiona et ses acolytes avaient voté pour la dissolution des Cercles.

Thédas était en guerre.

Nathanaël réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais cru qu'Anders puisse réussir. Il avait pensé que les mages, comme la plupart des gens, se satisfaisaient de leur sort ou du moins s'y résignaient, tant que les Templiers n'abusaient pas de leur autorité.

Le Cercle d'Antiva avait été l'un des premiers à se révolter suite à l'annonce du vote. Même Zévran tombait des nues. Les Templiers avaient été massacrés, et il ne restait plus de la Tour qu'un amas de pierres calcinées qui rappelait à Nathanaël les ruines de la Chantrie de Kirkwall. La seule différence, mais elle était de taille, c'était qu'aucun mage n'avait cru bon de se transformer en abomination pour vaincre ses ennemis. Les membres du Cercle s'étaient fondus dans les rares ombres de la cité. Ils avaient disparu, laissant derrière eux un sillage bien rangé de cadavres – uniquement ceux des officiers de la Divine.

* * *

Les trois comparses, comme le reste de la ville, faisaient mine de continuer à vivre en ignorant les probables conséquences d'un tel événement.

* * *

Nathanaël avait retrouvé sa chambre au premier étage et repris ses conversations avec Clara. Le lendemain de son arrivée, alors qu'il dormait encore, Zévran était entré. Il avait souri dans la pénombre, en le caressant du regard. Il avait émis un son approbateur avant de lui demander : « Coucherez-vous avec moi, cette fois ? » Coupable autant que séduit, le voleur avait dit oui. Zév' l'avait attaché aux montants du lit avec une paire de menottes trop serrées. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé prendre l'avantage. Il l'avait fait jouir en expert, et avec une tendresse qui contrastait sans cesse avec l'agressivité de ses postures. Nathanaël avait compris le message : il était accepté, mais s'il se permettait la moindre initiative, l'assassin lui planterait une lame dans le cœur au sommet même de son extase.

* * *

Il ne sortait pas de la maison. Débarrassé de la nécessité de travailler, il se vautrait dans l'indolence et l'ignorance. Lui qui n'avait jamais été du genre à attendre, se complaisait désormais dans l'inaction la plus totale.

L'Enclin l'avait obligé à prendre l'initiative. Plus tard, à Kirkwall, il avait toujours eu un objectif à poursuivre : trouver mieux que l'antre de Gamlen, donner un coup de main à ses compagnons, vaincre des esclavagistes, rosser les vide-goussets qui jalousaient le fruit de son travail. Il possédait alors une famille et des amis. À présent que Zévran lui épargnait la peine de se soucier de sa survie, il se rendait compte qu'il ne possédait plus rien qui vaille de se battre. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour les autres, et maintenant que plus personne n'attendait rien de lui… Il dérivait.

Il retrouvait chez Clara le même hébétement. Tant qu'elle avait appartenu à son clan, elle ne s'était posé aucune question. L'Enclin l'avait forcée à se mettre en mouvement, et maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de rôle à jouer, elle ne savait plus quel costume enfiler. Alors ils buvaient et couchaient ensemble, sans se faire le moindre bien, mais en s'aimant sincèrement.

(*)

« Tu ne parles jamais d'Anders, remarqua Clara.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? répondit-il, agressif.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il te manquait.

\- En parler ne résoudra pas le problème.

\- C'est vrai, mais… Parfois, ça fait du bien de réveiller de vieux démons.

\- Je ne vois pas comment. »

Il but une gorgée de café. Il venait de se lever et il petit-déjeunait avec Clara dans la cuisine. Celle-ci paraissait petite, pour une maison de cette taille. Malgré les fastes qu'ils déployaient, les Corbeaux n'avaient pas pour habitude de recevoir. Nathanaël imaginait qu'ils n'aimaient pas confier la réalisation de leurs plats à quelqu'un d'autre. Et quand ils invitaient… Ils avaient tout intérêt à contrôler le contenu des assiettes.

« C'est moi qui ai quitté Anders, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ça n'en reste pas moins traumatisant. Tu sais, quand Alistair a abandonné la Garde, je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse de ma vie. J'ai réalisé que c'était un sombre connard et je n'ai jamais cessé de me demander comment on pouvait être aussi lâche et hypocrite. J'ai pris la bonne décision en épargnant Loghain et je suis contente d'être débarrassée d'Alistair. Cependant, j'y pense toujours. Et Anders… est loin d'être un sombre connard, non ?

\- Hmf, sourit tristement Hawke tandis que le visage du mage se matérialisait dans son esprit. Curieusement, depuis qu'il était parti, il visualisait plus souvent le Anders charmant et caustique que celui qui s'emportait à tout bout de champ.

\- Merrill non plus n'était pas qui je croyais… ajouta Clara, les yeux dans le vague. Nous n'avons jamais été amies, mais… Elle était la Première de mon clan. Je lui faisais confiance, parce que Marëthari lui faisait confiance. Et j'ai appris qu'elle l'avait tuée. Merrill a passé des semaines ici et je ne l'ai jamais confrontée. Je n'ai pas eu le courage.

\- Merrill n'a pas tué Marëthari. L'Archiviste a pris cette décision seule, parce qu'elle pensait que c'était l'unique moyen pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Elle voulait restaurer l'Éluvian, et Marëthari a préféré se faire posséder par le démon que de le laisser parler à Merrill.

\- Elgar'nan…

\- Anders ne m'a jamais menti. C'est moi qui n'ai pas écouté.

\- Quand il était avec toi, il ne mentait pas non plus ? Ça veut dire qu'il… était plus qu'un mage possédé et furieux. C'était aussi un homme amoureux. Un amant, et un ami.

Les yeux de Nathanaël se voilèrent tandis que la remarque s'insinuait en lui.

\- Oh, il m'a trompé, une fois. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une fois, mais c'était la pire. Il m'a impliqué dans son attentat, sans me dire de quoi il retournait. Il a fait basculer toute ma vie, m'a fait prendre un parti à mon insu, un parti décisif, sans retour, et sa seule explication a été qu'il ne voulait pas m'y mêler, justement. C'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que j'aie jamais entendue.

\- On a tous fait ça, un jour. Une tentative désespérée, et lâche, de préserver ce qu'on avait. Enfin… moi, je l'ai fait.

\- Comment ? interrogea-t-il durement.

\- J'ai ordonné à Loghain de coucher avec Morrigan afin qu'elle conçoive un enfant… et me sauve la vie par la même occasion. Mais cela, je ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Loghain n'était pas ton ami.

\- Non, mais… Chaque fois que j'y pense, je… Je suis terrifiée par les conséquences possibles. Peut-on faire confiance à Morrigan ? Ne cherche-t-elle pas à ressusciter les mêmes puissances que Merrill s'efforce de découvrir ? N'ai-je pas mis en péril la vie de toutes les personnes que j'aime, pour la seule raison que j'avais peur de mourir ? Anders n'avait peut-être pas envie de mourir, tout compte fait. Et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas non plus vivre sans toi.

\- J'ai pardonné Isabela… Mais je n'ai pas pu pardonner Anders.

\- Ça veut dire que tu tenais plus à lui qu'à elle. Elle aussi doit porter ce fardeau, maintenant. »

(*)

« Où est-il ? »

La Chercheuse dominait Varric de toute sa superbe et parlait en détachant chaque syllabe. Elle savait le pouvoir des mots. Elle savait qu'en les agençant de la bonne manière, la réalité se matérialisait. Quelle qu'elle soit. À chaque fois que Varric devait reformuler son récit, elle se rapprochait de la vérité.

(*)

Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord, l'anxiété s'était emparée de Clara. Elle l'avait entourée de ses bras, vieille amie inattendue, presque réconfortante – certaines choses ne changent pas. Elle la dérangeait pourtant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cause. C'est en la comparant avec l'angoisse absolue qui l'avait étreinte certains soirs au campement, que Clara avait mis le doigt dessus. Cela avait un rapport avec l'Archidémon. C'était la même peur sournoise, la même fièvre qu'au réveil, quand elle réalisait que si elle l'entendait… Il pouvait la voir. Il l'appelait, alors, lui fredonnant des berceuses dans sa langue de lave et de crocs, sa langue qu'elle comprenait sans être capable de la traduire. La chanson parlait de pouvoir et de victoire éclatante, elle promettait la fin des guerres, la paix muette… la mort. C'était comme si le Dragon possédait deux voix, l'une grave et lénifiante, au premier plan, l'autre, un chuchotis glaçant dont les mots ne résonnaient que dans les silences de la première.

Tous les jours, Clara descendait sur le port et longeait la mer jusqu'à la petite plage où un jour, Anders s'était baigné nu au grand dam de Nathanaël. Elle s'asseyait sur le sable, tout au bord de l'eau, et accordant son souffle au ressac, elle laissait le grondement des vagues recouvrir les voix dans sa tête. L'alcool y parvenait également, et quand elle était ivre, Clara cherchait en elle le pourquoi de ces réminiscences. Zév' la berçait comme une enfant. Il disait que chaque souvenir crée un démon qui s'attache à nos pas, et qu'il n'était nul besoin d'être mage pour succomber à leur présence. Pourtant, lui ne se réveillait jamais en hurlant et parlait toujours du passé avec une résignation ironique. Clara lui enviait sa résilience et se sentait coupable de n'en être pas capable. Et Zév' répondait : « Quoi que j'aie enduré, c'était ma vie, Clara. Je n'ai rien connu d'autre. On ne m'a arraché à rien. Le monde est tel que je m'attendais à le voir. Il n'y a pas de déception possible, pas de traumatisme.

\- Et Irina ?

\- Ah, Irina… Je l'ai tuée, oui, et elle était innocente. Comme, sans doute, bon nombre de mes victimes.

\- Mais tu l'aimais !

\- Oui, je l'ai aimée, mais pas comme toi. Et même si sa mort me hante, elle appartient au passé. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Elle est ailleurs et je suis ici. »

* * *

Clara ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à ignorer le murmure qui s'insinuait en elle. Quand l'Archidémon lui parlait, elle réussissait à le mettre en sourdine. Pas dans ses cauchemars, mais le jour, alors que ses compagnons discutaient – ou se disputaient, comme ils le faisaient le plus souvent –, c'était comme si les sang des Engeances lui permettait de _contrôler_ la voix. En tant que Garde des Ombres, elle disposait d'un pouvoir unique, que le Dragon craignait, même s'il essayait de la persuader du contraire lorsqu'elle était le plus fragile.

« Mais l'Archidémon est mort, non ? » l'interrompit Nathanaël. Ils étaient dans le salon, et Zévran avait posé une main possessive sur le genou de son amante. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aguicher Hawke chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait, et celui-ci ne s'en formalisait pas. Il aimait bien coucher avec Zévran. Il se demandait si un plan à trois était envisageable.

« Oui, il est… mort… Du moins en avait-il tout l'air. Mais… comme j'aurais dû mourir avec lui…

\- Notre vieille amie Morrigan serait-elle dans les parages ? s'interrogea Zévran, sans avoir l'air d'y accorder de l'importance.

\- Tu crois que… son enfant ?

\- Elle voulait préserver les anciens dieux, non ? Les rendre à leur forme d'origine, celle d'avant la chute, d'avant les Enclins ?

\- Oui, mais, elle n'a sauvegardé qu'une essence. Une essence non corrompue, primitive…

\- Qui sait ce qu'elle a réellement fait ?

\- C'est une chose que tu crains, Clara, dit doucement Nathanaël.

\- C'est vrai. Mais quoi que Morrigan ait eu en tête et malgré la peur que cela m'inspire… Je ne crois pas que son objectif était de réitérer l'Enclin. Je crois qu'elle cherchait plutôt un moyen de l'arrêter.

\- Elle n'a pas combattu le Dragon, observa Zévran.

\- Si, elle l'a fait. Elle était à nos côtés à Dénérim, comme elle l'a été tout le long de mon périple. Ah, je ne sais pas… Tout cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Cette voix, insista Hawke. Tu es sûre que c'est celle de l'Archidémon ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas la même. Peut-être qu'un autre Enclin se prépare. Peut-être qu'en ne terrassant pas le Dragon de la manière dont j'aurais dû, j'ai bouleversé l'ordre des choses.

\- Nous devrions trouver un autre Garde, proposa Zév'. S'il s'agit d'un Enclin, il le saura aussi bien que toi. »

* * *

Trouver un Garde des Ombres pour faire avancer le bousin. Voilà qui rappelait des souvenirs à Nathanaël. Il revit Anders, les mains levées au-dessus du corps de ce petit garçon qu'il était en train de soigner. Il sentit à nouveau l'aura apaisante qui émanait de ces mains, accrocha le regard plein d'espoir des parents. La magie s'estompa et Anders s'appuya, sans force, à l'homme qui l'assistait à la clinique. Deux secondes plus tard, une magie bien plus meurtrière rougeoyait dans sa paume, et il les toisait sans la moindre peur, tel un animal sauvage prêt à se battre par pur instinct de conservation.

« Je ne connais qu'un seul Garde, et il n'est plus à ma portée, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi j'en connais un autre, répondit Clara. Loghain. »

(*)

Le truc, c'est que ni Loghain, ni aucun autre Garde des Ombres d'ailleurs, ne se trouvait à Antiva. Clara savait comment le contacter, mais cela prendrait des semaines. Zévran était prêt à y consacrer ses ressources, parce qu'il avait confiance en elle et que si elle prétendait que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal, alors il la croyait et ferait tout pour l'aider. Mais plus elle y pensait – quand elle y arrivait – plus elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Elle devenait folle.

Ce qui la perturbait n'était qu'une toute petite voix, à peine un murmure. Il se dissipait facilement. C'était comme quand on a une chanson dans la tête : on pense à autre chose, on en écoute une autre, et elle disparaît. La sienne revenait régulièrement, et ressemblait plus à une incantation démoniaque qu'à une mélodie de taverne, mais Zévran avait raison : cela pouvait tout à fait être la réminiscence d'un souvenir. Ou bien, parce qu'elle était fatiguée, entendait-elle les Engeances qui parcouraient les Tréfonds en permanence. Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle avait envie de mourir. Elle se sentait écrasée par une profonde lassitude, doublée d'une fébrilité étrangère. Elle voulait s'enfouir dans son lit et dormir, mais son esprit la tiraillait, l'obligeant à arpenter la maison, à descendre sur le port, à lutter contre cette obsession qui la réveillait toujours avant le lever du soleil : elle voulait aller vers le sud.

Elle s'était renfermée et ne passait presque plus de temps avec Zévran ou Nathanaël. Leur compagnie ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, bien qu'elle s'y efforçât. Tout lui paraissait recouvert d'un voile grisâtre, des nuées semblaient s'accumuler à la périphérie de sa vision. Le monde lui paraissait menaçant, et fade. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

* * *

Une semaine après sa conversation avec les deux hommes, tandis que Hawke s'efforçait de glaner des renseignements à propos du reste du monde sur le port (elle aurait parié qu'il espérait également y apercevoir Isabela), armée d'une bière qu'elle avait ouverte au saut du lit – elle avait failli pleurer en faisant cela, et sa honte l'avait rassurée – , elle déplia une carte pour découvrir ce qui pouvait l'attirer au sud. Le soleil matinal éclairait chichement la bibliothèque, car elle avait fermé les persiennes. Dans la pénombre, les nuages qui la poursuivaient devenaient invisibles. Elle cala les bords du parchemin avec d'épais volumes que ni Zévran ni personne n'avaient jamais dû ouvrir, car ils portaient des titres tels que _De la politique inquisitoriale_ ou _Le paradoxe du servage_. Elle s'assit et regarda attentivement. Étaient-ce les Vallées Vertes qui bordent les Marches Libres ? Elle savait que des Dalatiens y vivaient en permanence. Mais elle-même n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Férelden, alors ? Elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu l'attirer là-bas. Elle y avait perdu Tamlen, erré pendant des mois, pour finalement y livrer le combat le plus terrifiant de sa vie. Elle y avait rencontré Zévran, certes. Est-ce qu'une partie d'elle-même cherchait à y retrouver la passion de leurs débuts ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. Même si elle perdait la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'aussi stupide. La chanson, quand elle l'entendait, parlait du sud. La chanson, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était le fait de l'Engeance. C'était leur langue qu'elle entendait, c'était…

Les Tréfonds. La carte qu'elle consultait appartenait aux Gardes, elle l'avait emportée avec elle à son départ de la forteresse féreldienne. Il existait une dizaine d'entrées dans les Marches Libres, et dès qu'elle les vit, elle sut que c'était ça. L'anxiété, le désir de mort, la pulsion instinctive qui la taraudait… La certitude qu'en allant vers le sud, tout s'arrêterait… C'était l'Appel.

* * *

En temps normal, la panique l'aurait envahie, mais celle-ci, comme le reste, s'était dissoute dans le brouillard qui l'entourait et qu'elle portait en elle. Clara demeura figée, comme sonnée, devant la carte. Et puis, contre toute attente, c'est la colère qui l'emporta. Tout lui revint à l'esprit d'un coup, sa conscription forcée, le refus de Duncan d'au moins chercher le corps de Tamlen, les responsabilités qu'Alistair avait refusé d'assumer.

Elle ne répondrait pas à l'Appel. Elle ne laisserait pas la Garde, ni l'Engeance, avoir raison d'elle. Comme elle avait cru avec toute l'arrogance dont elle disposait qu'elle pourrait survivre à la souillure sans l'aide de Duncan, elle lutterait de toutes ses forces. Elle était trop jeune, elle avait trop sacrifié. Elle ne céderait pas.

(*)

Hawke et Zévran la trouvèrent blanche comme un linge, assise à sa place préférée sur le canapé, une tasse de tisane à la main. Elle leur fit part de sa nouvelle certitude.

« Je sais que les Gardes ne font pas de vieux os, mais… n'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? » demanda prudemment Nathanaël. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un parle : l'assassin, d'ordinaire si détendu, s'était décomposé. « Je ne sais pas. Alistair disait que la souillure continuait de nous corrompre et que… eh bien un jour, elle prenait le dessus. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il s'est écoulé du temps entre le moment où j'ai été contaminée, et celui où j'ai été soignée.

\- Je suis sûr que ce trou du cul est en train de larmoyer dans un bouge à l'heure où nous parlons. Le jour où l'Appel résonnera pour lui, il enverra quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, dans l'espoir que l'Engeance l'oublie. Tu ne devrais même pas considérer ce qu'il t'a dit », cracha Zév', et tout le monde le regarda, car ni la vulgarité ni le mépris ne faisaient partie de son vocabulaire. « Je ne sais pas, _amor_ » murmura Clara. La manière un peu hésitante dont elle prononça ce mot, _amor_ , dans une langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, toucha Hawke de plein fouet. « Il faut nous renseigner, dit-il. Je vais à la bibliothèque. »

* * *

Il y passa deux jours, tandis que Zévran demeurait au chevet de Clara. S'il avait distribué des ordres à ses subalternes, Nathanaël n'en savait rien. L'assassin désinvolte s'était mué en garde du corps obstiné en l'espace d'une soirée.

La tâche était ardue, car l'Ordre avait toujours préservé ses secrets. C'était facile de trouver des récits dithyrambiques de leurs exploits lors des Enclins. Beaucoup moins de percer leur mode de fonctionnement réel. Personne n'a besoin de lire la triste histoire du déclin des héros. Au final, la réponse se matérialisa de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit, et pas dans les livres.

Nathanaël était assis sur la plage. La même que celle où Anders… bref. La nuit tombait, et il frissonnait sous l'effet d'une légère brise venue de la mer. Quelques éclats de lumière oscillaient sur les flots, tout près de l'horizon, mais les nuages masquaient la plus grande partie du crépuscule. Nathanaël se tourna vers le port et… Isabela était là, aussi surprise que lui apparemment, et dénuée de toute sa verve habituelle. En fait, il eut l'impression de la voir nue pour la première fois de sa vie. Le couchant posait des doigts délicats sur ses cicatrices. Elle avait adopté la coiffure proposée par Merrill : rasée d'un côté, les cheveux rassemblés en queue de cheval de l'autre. Sa voix était plus haute que d'habitude quand elle dit : « Hawke !

\- Isabela !

Il se releva précipitamment.

\- Que faites-vous là ? » se demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils rirent à peine, et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. « Je viens souvent ici, entre deux travails, lui dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent. Les pirates ne sont pas toujours en mer, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir », ajouta-t-elle, et elle avait retrouvé tout son allant.

« J'en suis ravi, bien évidemment.

\- Et vous ? Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver quelque part en Orlaïs, paré de plumes et d'un de ces masques si mystérieux… ?

\- J'y étais mais, au risque de vous décevoir, je n'ai jamais porté de masque.

\- Comme c'est dommage ! Ces ornements ne sont pas si ridicules, quand on y pense… Ils mettent les yeux en valeur.

\- Les miens n'en ont pas besoin, si ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle, sérieuse à nouveau, presque tendre. À vrai dire, je comptais profiter de cette escale pour rendre visite à Clara et Zévran. Votre présence… n'était pas prévue.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Non. Enfin oui. Enfin, je veux dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, et que ça m'inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Où est Anders ?

\- À Andoral, je suppose. Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes séparés.

Les traits d'Isabela s'assombrirent.

\- Il faut que je vous parle. De toute urgence. »

(*)

« Il y a des Gardes bizarres partout dans Thédas. Personne n'y fait attention, parce que tout le monde a l'habitude de les croiser et que bon, en dehors des Enclins, surtout s'ils ne les ont pas vécu, les gens ont tendance à oublier à quoi ils servent. Mais nous, quand on les emmène sur nos navires, on les voit.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Isabela ? demanda Clara. C'est quoi, des « Gardes bizarres » ?

\- N'êtes-vous pas vous-même une « pirate bizarre » ? renchérit Zévran.

\- Je crois qu'ils… se dirigent quelque part.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda fermement Hawke.

\- Ils marchent tous comme des morts-vivants dans la même direction ? Ils ne répondent pas quand on leur adresse la parole, mais ils… chantent ?

\- Ils chantent ?

Sans réfléchir, Clara entonna la mélopée, les glaçant sur place.

\- Exactement comme ça, termina Isabela d'une voix blanche.

\- Vous voulez dire que… Tous les Gardes entendent l'Appel ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'y connais rien, moi, en Gardes et en Appel et en démons. Je sais juste ce qu'on me dit, et ce que je vois. La moitié d'entre eux semble errer sur les routes et l'autre moitié… demande à mes hommes un passage pour Orlaïs.

\- Ils retournent peut-être à Weisshaupt, argumenta Zévran.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils ont peut-être un genre de signal, un truc comme ça. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir : pour que Clara me dise « ce n'est rien, c'est une combine de Gardes. Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre, que les Enclins sont finis. » C'est ce genre de choses que j'étais venue entendre.

\- Ils ne rentrent pas à Weisshaupt, articula Clara en frissonnant.

\- C'est absurde, martela son amant. Si autant de Gardes se comportaient aussi étrangement, quelqu'un s'en serait rendu compte. Les Templiers seraient intervenus, la Chantrie…

Clara le coupa.

\- C'est la guerre, Zévran. Les mages ont repris leur liberté. Personne ne regarde ce que font les Gardes des Ombres, d'autant plus qu'ils ne se sont jamais impliqués dans aucun conflit…

\- Je ne peux pas y croire.

\- Moi, j'y crois » souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Nathanaël eut l'impression de tomber, alors il agrippa le dossier du fauteuil sur le bras duquel il était assis, et tout le monde le regarda. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer, puisqu'il ne pouvait déjà pas se l'expliquer à lui-même, alors il dit : « Anders », et puis une angoisse absolue s'empara de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé, tout ce dont il avait douté, se dérobait à lui. Il ne se demandait pas ce qu'Anders éprouvait. Il regardait Clara, et la seule chose qui restait, c'était : « Anders va descendre dans les Tréfonds. » Il ne l'imaginait même pas s'y battre, comme le font tous les Gardes des Ombres pour mourir. Le cheminement lui-même symbolisait cette mort, et c'était ça, qui était insupportable. Il voyait Anders marcher seul dans ces couloirs qu'il haïssait, lucide mais impuissant à se contrôler, le regard fixe et vague, comme un esprit prisonnier dans un Golem. Les tambours des Engeances battaient dans les ténèbres et des ricanements résonnaient sous la voûte... il avait peur… mais il continuait de s'enfoncer dans les souterrains.

Seul. Comme s'il n'avait jamais possédé un ami, pour au moins l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants. Seul, dans le noir. Et quand les premières Engeances l'entoureraient, il brandirait son bâton et lutterait, même si le combat était perdu d'avance. Parce que se laisser dévorer n'était pas envisageable. Même si c'est ce qui arriverait. Il tomberait, les Genlocks le recouvriraient comme une marée pleine de crocs, et on n'entendrait plus que le bruit de leur mastication avant qu'ils ne refluent, laissant un cadavre, anonyme et ridicule, au fond d'un couloir anonyme et ridicule. Et ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, parce que tout le monde se fiche que les Gardes aient existé. Seule importait _la_ Garde. Ses membres ne possédaient plus d'autres famille que celle formée par leurs pairs, pas d'autre identité que celle de combattant. Hawke le savait, il avait lu les récits. Même le nom des héros s'était perdu. Ne restait que leur légende, et celle-ci n'avait pas de fin. Une manière commode d'oublier les sacrifices que l'on demande à plus courageux que soi.

* * *

Il leva la tête. Sa vision l'avait soustrait au monde, plus longtemps qu'un silence habituel dans une conversation, apparemment. Il les regarda : Clara, avec Zévran à ses côtés. Isabela, qui s'était inquiétée, dès son arrivée, de savoir où était Anders. Ce qu'il vit entérina sa certitude, la seule qui lui restait : ce Garde-là, ne finirait pas seul. Il ne finirait pas du tout, d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. La résolution qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Zév' reflétait la sienne. L'assassin descendrait dans les Tréfonds pour occire les derniers dieux lui-même, s'il le fallait. Et après tout, pourquoi n'y parviendraient-ils pas ? Les Engeances mettaient des siècles à les trouver, mais les Engeances étaient bêtes. Si ça se trouve, elles ne cherchaient même pas.

« Je vais le chercher.

\- Je viens avec vous, déclara Isabela, très calme.

\- Vous faites du beau boulot, Amirale, dit Zévran. Qui vous remplacerait ?

Elle le toisa avec un effarement qui ressemblait presque à du mépris.

\- Je ne laisserai pas mon ami crever tout seul parce qu'une saloperie millénaire s'est réveillée.

Hawke sourit. Clara serra les paupières assez fort pour faire apparaître des rides sur ses tempes, puis rouvrit les yeux.

\- Comment s'y prendre ? Il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'entrées vers les Tréfonds. Et nous ne savons même pas d'où partirait Anders, s'il avait déjà…

\- Lena. Elle nous a ouvert une porte vers Orlaïs. Les rebelles sont à Andoral.

\- Je vous suis, décréta Isabela.

\- Trouvez Merrill, supplia Clara. Vous aurez besoin du Sang…

\- Prends soin de toi, Clara. Quand je reviendrai, je veux te trouver assise ici avec une bière, impatiente de me revoir. Et c'est tout.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle dans un faible sourire.

\- Trouvez l'ordure qui fait ça, Nathanaël. Je vous en supplie.

\- Je vous le jure, Zévran. Et si je peux, je vous amènerait à elle, et vous la buterez vous-même. »


	13. Murderous Trap

**Bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès mes (rares) (mais si précieux) lecteurs pour le délai incroyablement long entre ce chapitre et le précédent. J'ai traversé une loooooongue crise de page blanche. J'étais pleine de doute quant à cette histoire. Et puis, aussi, j'ai commencé un roman, un "vrai", pas une fanfic, je veux dire ! Je le posterai peut-être sur FictionPress, quand j'aurais fini d'apporter au chapitre 1 les corrections nécessaires.**

 **Breeef.**

 **Donc, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais dans le chapitre précédent, les mages se sont définitivement révoltés et Clara a commencé d'entendre l'Appel :)**

 **La chanson qui donne son titre à ce chapitre est signée Frozen Plasma. Même si en réalité j'ai surtout écouté _Integral_ , des Pet Shop Boys, notamment pour écrire la fin (que j'ai écrite en premier puis beaucoup remaniée, mais bref on s'en fout.)**

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Varric avait disparu. Depuis que Fenris avait réalisé qu'ils vivaient dans la même maison, il s'était habitué à sa présence. C'était étrange, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant, mais désormais il était content de savoir qu'il ne dormait pas seul. Souvent, le nain se couchait après lui, et Fenris l'entendait déboucher des bières à l'autre bout du couloir. En plus, le manoir était bien plus vivable depuis que Varric en gérait l'ameublement. Et la nourriture, et le ménage… Fenris se sentait toujours un peu coupable. C'était une part de l'enseignement de Danarius dont il n'avait pas eu conscience, avant : il vivait toujours comme un esclave. La normalité lui semblait indécente. Varric n'avait pas investi des fortunes ; il s'était contenté de balancer les trucs moisis, de faire le ménage et d'approvisionner le garde-manger. Pourtant, Fenris avait l'impression de dépenser comme un roi. Ils dînaient sur une nappe ! Et les nouvelles bougies brûlaient bien mieux que les anciennes, qui dégageaient de la fumée et piquaient les yeux.

Mais Varric n'était pas rentré depuis quelques jours, et il n'avait pas prévenu, contrairement à son habitude. Fenris avait demandé à Aveline de s'en occuper, mais elle ne l'avait trouvé nulle-part. Pour lui, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les Chercheurs étaient passés de l'interrogatoire poli à l'enquête accélérée. Ils cherchaient Anders. Sur ce, la capitaine avait observé d'un air acerbe qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter ce qui se disait dehors, ce qui lui aurait permis de savoir que les mages s'étaient soulevés une bonne fois pour toutes, et que si les Chercheurs voulaient mettre la main sur Anders, ils n'avaient qu'à faire un tour à Andoral's Reach.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, cracha-t-il. Pourquoi ne chercheraient-ils pas Anders ?

\- Le fait est, de toute évidence, qu'ils ne le font pas », rétorqua Aveline sur son ton habituel, qui donnait vaguement envie de la gifler. Elle énonçait toujours des vérités qui ne répondaient jamais tout à fait à la question qu'on lui avait posée. « Et vous pensez que Varric sait quelque chose ?

\- Varric sait toujours quelque chose.

\- Oui, oui… Quelque chose d'utile ?

\- Il faut croire, vu qu'il n'est pas réapparu.

\- Et s'il était ailleurs ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi ! C'est vous, la capitaine de la Garde !

\- Nous n'enquêtons que si on nous le demande. Sinon, comme notre nom l'indique, nous _gardons_.

Fenris feula plus qu'il ne soupira.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous enquêter ?

Elle expira à son tour.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, Fenris. Je n'en ai pas l'occasion, et je ne peux pas demander à mes hommes de fouiner dans les affaires des Chercheurs. Ce n'est pas leur rôle, et c'est bien trop dangereux. À vous de voir si Varric n'a pas laissé traîner quelque chose dans le manoir.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien laissé traîner ! Nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'attendre que les Chercheurs nous arrêtent, s'il était du genre à oublier des papiers importants en évidence sur son bureau.

\- Bon. Que voulez-vous faire, alors ? »

Rien… Pour une raison obscure, la mention des Chercheurs lui procurait les mêmes frissons que quand il se rendait à la Potence avec Nathanaël flanqué de sa sœur et d'Anders. À l'époque, c'est sa haine des mages qui parlait, croyait-il. Il les méprisait pour leurs fanfaronnades. Aujourd'hui, une autre raison lui apparaissait : un réflexe d'esclave. Si on le prenait à contredire les ordres, il serait battu, ou pire. Outre ce réflexe idiot, il fallait bien reconnaître que se pointer à la Potence pour demander gentiment aux Chercheurs s'ils n'avaient pas arrêté Varric par erreur ne semblait pas une très bonne idée. Varric _était_ lié aux événements de Kirkwall, et tout le monde le savait, vu qu'il n'avait pas cessé de s'en vanter aux badauds qu'il rassemblait exprès.

{*}

« Mais… Je ne peux pas… bredouilla Lena. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Pour ouvrir un portail, il faut être deux. La dernière fois, Fiona me l'a demandé, alors j'ai ouvert de mon côté…

\- Et comment a-t-elle fait ça ?

\- Eh bien, euh, elle m'est apparue… en rêve…

\- Vous êtes donc des Rêveuses. Rends-lui une petite visite, la prochaine fois que tu t'endors. Vite.

\- Je… Vous n'avez pas tort, je suis ce qu'on appelle une Rêveuse. Mais je ne suis pas assez puissante pour retrouver Fiona dans l'Immatériel. Vous devez me croire, Héraut. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver Anders.

\- Merde !

{*}

Eltan ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Fiona. Ils avaient réussi. La rumeur de leur succès s'était propagée jusqu'à eux. Pourtant, elle restait confinée dans ses appartements, et chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait en public, elle paraissait ailleurs. Elle écourtait ses allocutions et ne lui accordait plus qu'une importance mineure. Quant à Anders, il s'était barricadé dans sa chambre. La grande victoire des mages ressemblait à la pire des défaites.

N'y tenant plus, il décida de forcer le destin et d'aller parler à la Grande Enchanteresse. Les mages avaient besoin d'une direction à suivre et le silence de leurs dirigeants ressemblait à une trahison. Malgré tout le respect et la légère crainte que lui inspirait Fiona, elle leur devait des réponses, et à lui en particulier.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir obscur, décoré de tentures moisies et de portraits de magisters depuis longtemps décédés, il tomba sur Anton. Surpris, ils se toisèrent avec une méfiance un peu agressive, comme s'ils étaient tout deux en train de réaliser une mission secrète. « Je vais chez Fiona, déclara Eltan avec l'air de sous-entendre qu'il avait été convoqué.

\- Moi de même, répondit Anton avec un sourire un peu condescendant.

\- Elle t'a demandé ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Anton sembla finalement décider qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance.

\- Anders s'y est rendu il y a moins de cinq minutes. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez eux et je me suis dit que j'allais… eh bien je ne sais pas, écouter aux portes, peut-être.

\- Anders est là-bas ? Je comptais demander des explications à Fiona mais… peut-être qu'écouter aux portes sera plus instructif. Tu permets que je te suive ?

\- Pas de problème. »

Ils reprirent leur marche en se jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Anton et Eltan se côtoyaient depuis fort longtemps, ayant tous deux fait leurs classes à la Tour de Montsimmard. Si Eltan fréquentait Fiona plus intimement, Anton avait toutefois rejoint la conspiration peu de temps après lui, et s'était toujours montré loyal et dévoué. En théorie, leurs intérêts convergeaient, mais ils se connaissaient mal. Eltan avait remarqué qu'Anders et Anton semblaient entretenir des rapports amicaux depuis quelques temps. Il demanda : « Anders t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non. Il n'est pas du genre extraverti. J'ai simplement constaté qu'il semblait plus renfermé qu'avant, et je suppose que comme toi, j'ai fini par trouver étrange que ni lui ni Fiona ne veuillent donner une suite à ce que nous avons déclenché. Les mages qui se rebellent partout dans Thédas vont avoir besoin d'un havre vers lequel se diriger, d'instructions à suivre…

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Attends, nous y sommes. »

Ils étaient parvenus devant la porte en obsidienne à doubles battants qui protégeait la chambre de Fiona. « Foutus magisters », marmonna Eltan, autant parce qu'il trouvait cette porte prétentieuse que parce qu'elle était bien trop épaisse pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. « Tu crois qu'on devrait entrer ? On a toute légitimité à leur demander des explications, non ? » Anton se tordait la lèvre entre deux doigts, son assurance envolée maintenant qu'il fallait confronter ses supérieurs. « Je vais essayer un sort d'amplification. Ce serait peut-être mieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disent avant de prendre une décision. Ah, merde ! Ça ne marche pas.

\- Fiona a toujours été paranoïaque. Pour notre bien à tous, j'entends. »

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et ils virent Anders et Fiona, assis de part et d'autre d'un imposant bureau. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer. Lui ne se retourna même pas. Déconfits, Anton et Eltan traversèrent l'antichambre pour les rejoindre et se tinrent gauchement à côté du mage aux épaules voûtées.

La Grande Enchanteresse ne les invita pas à s'asseoir. Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle avait mal à la tête, et poussa vers eux un document dont l'encre luisait encore. « Voici les directives que vous êtes très certainement venus chercher. Anders et moi allons… nous absenter, quelques temps. En attendant, c'est toi, Eltan, qui prendra la tête des opérations. Quant à toi, Anton, tu es le plus fidèle partisan d'Anders. Tu es donc le mieux armé pour recruter les apostats indécis. Lena t'y aidera. Trouvez-les, et ramenez-les. Les mages ne doivent pas rester une force dispersée.

\- Mais…

\- Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie, de vous en dire davantage. Nous vous faisons confiance. Faites de votre mieux et tout ira bien. Vous verrez. »

La gentillesse de cette dernière assertion adoucit un peu l'autorité dont elle venait de faire preuve. Anders se leva et adressa un signe de la tête à Fiona. En partant, il effleura la main d'Anton, s'attardant juste assez pour que celui-ci sache qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard.

Et puis ce fut tout. La Grande Enchanteresse les congédia, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, devant la porte close. Anton croisa le regard d'Eltan, avisa Anders qui s'éloignait et lui courut après. D'un geste, sans même se retourner, ce dernier lança un sort. Le temps parut s'étirer, et Anton se mit à se mouvoir très lentement, comme dans un cauchemar. Il s'arrêta. Anders tourna à l'angle du couloir et disparut.

{*}

Cette nuit-là, un démon s'accroupit sur la poitrine de Hawke et entreprit d'explorer sa cervelle. Des images surgissaient dans son esprit et parfois s'effaçaient, comme si quelqu'un piochait dans sa mémoire et conservait pour lui ce qui s'y trouvait d'intéressant. Le reste, la créature le rangeait dans le désordre : des images incohérentes prirent soudain un nouveau sens une fois mises en relation, et l'anxiété qui en résulta finit par le réveiller. Un sourire se dessina sur la face de la créature, tandis que ses yeux globuleux pétillaient de convoitise. Hawke tenta de la jeter à bas, mais ne parvint pas à bouger. Sa respiration se fit rauque tandis que la panique l'envahissait. Le démon susurra alors : « on m'envoie te transmettre un message. Utilise le sang pour localiser le mage. Si tu appelles suffisamment de démons, ils déchireront le Voile pour toi… Bien sûr, il faudra ensuite les combattre, ajouta-t-il d'un air gourmand. Fais vite... » Il huma l'air avec sa langue et pencha la tête avant de rétracter les griffes qu'il avait plantées dans le torse de Nathanaël, puis se volatilisa.

Isabela se jeta sur le lit. « Par le Créateur, Hawke, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Tu l'as vu ? haleta-t-il en oubliant de la vouvoyer.

\- Évidemment ! Il v… il t'a labouré la chair. »

Clara et Zévran débarquèrent sur ces entrefaites. « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? On vous a entendu gémir depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

\- Il y avait un… truc sur Hawke.

\- Ça avait de sacrées griffes, en tout cas, constata Zévran d'un air connaisseur.

\- C'est venu me dire d'utiliser la magie du Sang. Pour localiser Anders. Je crois. Ça m'a dit qu'on pouvait déchirer le Voile.

\- Pourquoi un… un « truc » viendrait vous donner des conseils ?

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça, dit Nathanaël en se massant le front tout en s'efforçant de s'asseoir. Merrill.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas venir en personne ? Si elle peut envoyer des trucs vous expliquer ça, elle n'avait qu'à le faire elle-même.

\- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous. »

Tout le monde le regarda avec consternation, mais c'était vrai qu'il s'en foutait. Chaque fois que ça avait été nécessaire, Nath avait validé l'utilisation de la magie du Sang. Il y avait recouru pour trouver sa mère. Il verserait le sien si ça pouvait lui permettre de retrouver Anders. La vérité, c'est qu'en matière de magie comme pour le reste, il ne possédait nulle morale. Seuls comptaient ceux qu'il aimait. Il accrocha le regard d'Isabela « Tu as toujours eu confiance en elle. » Elle baissa les yeux. « Et toi, Clara ? Si l'occasion s'était présentée d'aider Tamlen, l'aurais-tu repoussée ? » C'était un coup bas. Elle lui retourna un regard dur. « Non. Et là n'est pas la question, comme tu le sais très bien.

\- Je suis certain que l'avertissement venait de Merrill. Elle a de nombreux défauts, mais la duplicité n'en fait pas partie. Si pour une raison ou une autre, elle ne pouvait pas agir elle-même, mais qu'elle savait un ami en danger, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Et heureusement pour lui, et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire, elle n'a jamais considéré Anders comme son ennemi. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'a d'intérêt à nous transmettre cette information. Et personne d'autre qu'elle n'utiliserait la magie du Sang pour me contacter.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Zévran. Ne nous reste qu'à trouver un mage du Sang.

\- J'en connais un, lâcha Clara du bout des lèvres. Et il me doit une faveur.

\- Jowan ?

\- Jowan. »

{*}

« Mission accomplie », ronronna le démon. Merrill leva difficilement la tête. Il ne lui restait pas assez de magie pour panser ses plaies, et elle était assise dans une mare de sang. Permettre au démon de franchir le Voile lui avait coûté plus qu'elle l'escomptait, et elle n'était plus en mesure de le combattre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Pour cette fois, rien de plus. C'était amusant » répondit-il en se coulant dans sa cage thoracique. Une fois bien installé, il entreprit de guérir ses blessures.

{*}

Varric avait perdu de son allant quand il franchit la porte du manoir. Ne se sachant pas observé, il retirait ses bottes en se tenant au chambranle, et paraissait soucieux. Fenris descendit l'escalier et le fit sursauter involontairement. Il n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude de s'annoncer d'un raclement de gorge. Il fallut une seconde ou deux au nain pour recomposer son habituelle expression affable. « Fenris ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- J'habite là, remarqua l'Elfe, comme si Varric pouvait l'avoir oublié.

\- Je voulais dire que vous m'aviez manqué. À côté des quartiers des Chercheurs, les vôtres respirent la joie de vivre.

\- Vous ont-il fait du mal ?

\- Tout doux, beau gosse. Ce sont des Chercheurs dont on parle, pas de vulgaires criminels.

\- Hmpf, fit Fenris en se frottant le visage. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur chercher des noises. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils voulaient tout savoir, raconta Varric en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Dans les moindres détails. J'ai dû commencer par le _début_ , c'est-à-dire quand Hawke a quitté Lothering. Rien que ça !

\- Vous leur avez parlé de moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

\- Bien sûr que vous l'aviez. Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher d'en faire un roman, comme d'habitude.

\- Écoutez, ils savaient déjà que nous étions impliqués. Et le fait que je rentre en un seul morceau devrait suffire à vous confirmer qu'ils se soucient de nous comme d'une guigne. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est Hawke.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça, c'est une bonne question ! Je pensais qu'ils cherchaient Blondie... À mon avis, ils ne veulent pas de procès, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

Il s'affala dans le canapé.

\- Vous avez encore de ce très bon vin tévintide ?

Fenris soupira profondément.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas me le demander quand nous étions encore en bas ?

\- J'aurais pu, si ça m'était venu à l'esprit. »

Fenris partit chercher le vin en maugréant que Varric ne valait pas mieux que Danarius et passait son temps à l'envoyer faire ses courses.

« Bon, que fait-on alors ? demanda-t-il en débouchant la bouteille d'un geste expert.

\- Ma foi, rien !

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai déjà pris de gros risques en le contactant une première fois. Il sait que les Chercheurs sont dans le coin… Je suppose que ça ne lui donnera pas envie de venir nous passer le bonjour.

\- Vous l'avez déjà contacté ? »

Varric le regarda par en-dessous. Il adorait raconter des histoires, mais pas se répéter. Fenris s'assit lourdement en face de lui, sur une chaise rembourrée. « Je me sens inutile.

\- Ça vous dit, une grâce perfide ? Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, remontez-moi le moral.

\- D'accord. »

La partie dura une partie de la nuit. Fenris réalisa à cette occasion qu'il n'avait pas attendu le retour de Varric pour se sentir désœuvré. Ses « petites missions » pour Aveline, qui n'hésitait jamais à mettre ses ressources à contribution, n'égayaient pas vraiment ses journées. « Je m'ennuie, décréta-t-il tout de go en abattant ses dernières cartes.

\- C'est fort aimable de votre part, rétorqua Varric, décontenancé.

\- Pas avec vous. Enfin, je veux dire… Je m'ennuie, en général.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire le mieux, d'après vous ?

\- Servir ?

Varric roula des yeux en ricanant.

\- À d'autres…

\- Me battre.

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous envie de vous battre ? »

Fenris ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait eu envie de répondre : « mais, pour rien ! » La vérité, c'était que non seulement il savait se battre, mais qu'il aimait ça. Arracher le cœur encore frémissant d'un esclavagiste lui avait toujours procuré du plaisir. Le problème, c'est que s'il commençait à traquer des esclavagistes, il se battrait alors pour une cause. Et ça, c'était le truc d'Anders. _Mais tu HAIS les esclavagistes ! Oui, mais… Mais quoi ? Mais…_ Mais rien…

« Ça n'aidera pas Hawke, je suis d'accord. Cependant, employer cette hargne à autre chose que m'insulter serait peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, plus productif. » Fenris ne répondit pas, et se resservit un verre de vin.

{*}

Physiquement, Jowan ne payait pas de mine, et surtout, Nathanaël lui trouvait un air circonspect qui lui faisait penser que le mage ne pourrait pas les aider. Il s'efforçait toutefois de maîtriser son impatience : il ne pouvait tout de même pas en vouloir à un mage de ne pas sauter de joie à l'idée de convoquer une armée de démons.

« Le sort que vous me demandez d'accomplir est terriblement coûteux… en sang, je veux dire. Il en faudrait une quantité astronomique pour localiser quelqu'un qui se trouve aussi loin d'ici.

\- Nous sommes prêts à vous le donner. Nous sommes assez nombreux, non ? demanda Clara.

\- J'imagine, mais… Vous m'avez aussi demandé de déchirer le Voile ! Comment comptez-vous combattre les démons que j'aurais invoqués ?

\- Et si nous procédions en deux temps ? proposa Isabela. D'abord nous trouvons Anders. Nous ne le rejoindrons qu'après nous être reposés.

\- Ça ne changerait rien ! Avez-vous idée de la quantité de sang qui va devoir couler pour vous forcer un passage à travers le Voile ? »

Nathanaël ne voyait qu'une seule solution, et elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste alerte, et ça devait être lui. Il massacrerait les démons et emprunterait le passage, seul. Mais les autres ne risquaient-ils pas de mourir ? Sans lui, il manquerait beaucoup de sang… Il fit part de son idée, et de ses doutes, à Jowan, qui hocha lentement la tête. « Ça pourrait marcher… Si nous agissons vite, les démons n'auront pas le temps d'arriver en masse. Mais il faudrait refermer la brèche derrière vous.

\- Ça me va.

\- Pas à moi. Je veux venir avec vous. »

Hawke se demanda si Isabela était sciemment repassée au vouvoiement, pour donner plus de solennité à ses paroles. « Il n'y aura pas assez de sang, dans ce cas, contra Jowan.

\- Demandons à Lena de nous assister, dit Clara. C'est une mage puissante. Vos pouvoirs conjugués devraient faciliter les choses, non ? Je serais plus rassurée si tu ne partais pas seul, Nath. »

{*}

« Chacun d'entre nous va devoir se couper, assez profond pour que son sang coule. » Zévran, qui se tenait adossé à la porte comme pour empêcher quiconque de sortir, esquissa une grimace. Nathanaël ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Peut-être la salle de bain serait-elle plus indiquée, dans ce cas », remarqua-t-il, et Zév' lui retourna une mimique soulagée.

{*}

 _Alors c'est comme ça que tout finit. Je dois bien admettre que j'avais espéré y échapper._

Anders avait laissé sa carte de Garde à la forteresse : il savait très bien où se trouvait l'entrée des Tréfonds. L'Appel avait imprimé un atlas des profondeurs dans ses entrailles.

Il avait essayé de lutter. La mort ne l'effrayait pas, mais ça… Peu à peu cependant, la chanson avait recouvert toutes ses pensées. À présent, il lui semblait percevoir le monde à travers une eau grise et froide. Chacun de ses gestes lui coûtait toute son énergie. Seule la perspective de se mettre en marche l'aiguillonnait. Il faut dire qu'elle était persuasive, cette mélodie liquide qui chuchotait ses renoncements et ses erreurs. Il ressentait l'entrée des Tréfonds, toute proche, au fond de ses tripes, et elle lui apparaissait comme un puits de lumière au milieu de la pénombre glaciale qu'était devenu le monde.

 _C'est ta faute, Nath. J'aurais pu mourir au moment prévu, sans crainte ni remords, mais à la place, je dois parcourir ce chemin. Il fallait que j'expie, hein ?_

Une lueur d'espoir.

Anders s'arrêta. Cette colère… Elle avait déjà disparu, il peinait presque à s'en rappeler. Et pourtant… N'était-elle pas _sienne_ ? Il fallait la retrouver, la raviver ! Mais comme l'Immatériel s'éteignant progressivement aux yeux de Karl, cette nuit-là à la Chantrie, elle s'était évanouie...

Un sursaut, encore… Et il comprit.

Anders retira l'amulette de son cou. Et tout changea de couleur. Le rugissement de Justice recouvrit tout : ses sensations, le paysage, jusqu'à sa propre voix intérieure. D'un côté, l'Appel l'attirait vers les Tréfonds. De l'autre, Justice lui refusait le moindre mouvement. Anders s'accroupit, la main sur le front. Ses mains rampaient d'elles-mêmes sur la route poussiéreuse, tandis que Justice le ceinturait. À genoux, il respirait la poussière. Il recouvrit sa tête de ses bras et attendit que l'un des deux l'emporte.

{*}

Nathanaël avait l'impression de voir rouge. Littéralement. Un voile de sang persistait sur sa rétine, alors qu'ils avaient émergé de l'Immatériel depuis presque une heure. On aurait dit que le sang déversé par ses amis, qu'il avait abandonnés à demi-inconscients de l'autre côté de la déchirure, ainsi que celui des démons qu'il avait occis avec Isabela, s'était engouffré avec eux dans la brèche. La pirate ne semblait pas en meilleur état que lui, et ils titubaient. Il faut dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient équipés pour une randonnée dans les collines boisées du nord d'Orlaïs. Ils buttaient sans arrêt sur les rochers qui parsemaient le sentier.

Nathanaël repéra Anders le premier. Il était assis en tailleur sur un promontoire en surplomb du chemin, comme s'il cherchait à être vu par l'intégralité des prédateurs du coin. Le foyer devant lequel il veillait était éteint depuis un moment. Nathanaël s'approcha prudemment. Il s'accroupit devant le mage. Du sang séchait sur son front. Comme il ne réagissait pas, il lui effleura le bras. Justice réagit au quart de tour. Les iris d'Anders pâlirent, et il gronda : « Va-t'en ! » Cela mit Nathanaël dans une colère noire. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se faire rembarrer par le salopard qui s'était emparé de son amant. Il le gifla. Justice ne l'avait pas vu venir, et la tête du mage partit violemment sur le côté. Isabela s'agenouilla à son tour et, récupérant l'amulette de Fiona entre les doigts crispés d'Anders, la lui repassa autour du cou. Quand il les regarda, il était de nouveau lui-même. Il eut l'air abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Clara entend l'Appel, et Isabela dit que tous les Gardes y répondent.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça, rectifia-t-elle comme si elle craignait qu'Anders lui en retourne une.

\- Et vous êtes venus… me chercher ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Évidemment, répéta Anders, l'air perplexe.

Nathanaël osait à peine croiser son regard. Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant Anders, et quoiqu'il ressentît un soulagement intense à le revoir en vie, il mesurait à nouveau la distance qui les séparait. Celle qu'il avait instaurée lui-même.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures », dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Quelques centimètres à peine le séparaient d'Anders, mais il avait la sensation de se tenir à des kilomètres de lui. « Pourquoi ? » demanda le mage. Son expression était moins curieuse que torturée. Nathanaël ne répondit pas, et Anders eut l'air soulagé – et en colère. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, parce qu'Isabela, qui s'était relevée, l'attrapait par le bras et le forçait à se redresser à son tour. « Vous réglerez ça plus tard. Pour ma part, _je_ vous veux en vie. J'ai perdu assez de monde comme ça.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Et si vous tenez vraiment à mourir, alors vous y mettrez fin vous-même, en pleine possession de vos esprits.

\- Non, je veux dire… Je ne peux pas aller avec _lui_. »

Il avait eu une intonation particulière en disant cela, comme si « lui » était une dague enduite d'un poison amer, et elle se ficha droit dans l'estomac de Hawke.

« Isabela.

\- Oui ?

\- Accompagnez Anders là où il le souhaite. Veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Elle le dévisagea. Quant au mage, il les regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- La seule chose qui m'empêche de répondre à l'Appel, c'est Justice.

\- Eh bien enlève cette foutue amulette et rentre chez toi !

L'expression d'Anders changea.

\- On a gagné, tu sais.

\- Oui.

\- Les Cercles sont dissous.

\- Ce n'est que le début, non ?

\- Le début de quoi ? C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais espéré.

\- Alors tu vas t'arrêter là ? Au moment où tous ces gens que tu as réussi à convaincre ont besoin d'un chef qui les guide vers la suite ?

Anders haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être un chef. Je n'ai voulu que la liberté.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver, de toute façon.

\- Arriver à quoi ?

\- Quand Justice se tait, l'Appel… Il est trop fort. Je ne peux pas m'y dérober. Et sans l'amulette… C'est Justice qui gagne. Je n'ai plus la force de le contrôler. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai jamais eue.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as eue ! Tu peux encore te battre, Anders. Flancher n'est pas tomber.

Anders haussa les sourcils. Nathanaël en aurait fait autant. C'était vraiment une maxime de merde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, de toute manière ? demanda le mage en détournant les yeux.

\- Je…

Anders le fixait, à présent. Nathanaël se sentait incapable de répondre, parce que tout ce qui lui venait était soit faux, soit terrible à prononcer. Mais il était venu jusqu'ici. Ses amis étaient passés près de donner leur vie pour ça. Alors une moue pleine d'auto-dérision étira ses lèvres, et il dit : « Je t'aime ». Anders le considéra quelques secondes, avant de s'adresser à Isabela. « Je n'ai nulle-part où aller, si ce n'est cette entrée des Tréfonds vers laquelle j'ai envie de courir à toutes jambes. Je veux mourir, et bien que je sache que c'est la faute de l'Appel, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre ça.

\- Alors je vous attacherai, et je vous veillerai nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution.

\- Y a-t-il une solution à la mort ?

\- Ce n'est pas le véritable Appel. Il ne résonnerait pas pour tous les Gardes en même temps », affirma Isabela d'un ton péremptoire.


	14. I love you but I'm lost

**Bon. J'aurais aussi bien fait de poster ce chapitre, plus court que d'habitude, quand je l'ai écrit. Je comptais le compléter ; les semaines sont passées, je l'ai relu... et j'ai décidé que je n'avais rien de plus à dire sur le sujet, là tout de suite. Donc je suis désolée - pour sa brièveté et pour le délai.**

 **Le titre de cet épisode est emprunté à la chanson éponyme de Tears for Fears.**

* * *

Il faisait nuit. De temps à autres, un hibou jetait son cri, dont Nathanaël ne savait s'il exprimait sa joie ou s'il se voulait un avertissement.

Ils avaient marché jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule rende leur progression hasardeuse. L'entrée des Tréfonds était encore visible, un peu plus haut sur la colline. Il aurait bien voulu mettre plus de distance entre eux et elle, mais Anders pouvait à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre, et le terrain était trop accidenté pour qu'ils s'y risquent sans péril.

Le mage n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Nathanaël avait essayé de respecter son vœu de n'aller nulle-part _avec lui_ , en le suivant à distance, mais avait dû se dédire quand Anders avait bifurqué vers la caverne, toujours en silence. Isabela l'avait ceinturé, et il s'était contenté de se débattre, comme s'il n'était mû par rien d'autre qu'un instinct primitif, et n'avait plus la moindre conscience de lui-même. Il n'avait même pas cherché à combattre Isabela, seulement à l'esquiver.

Ils avaient monté le camp près d'une étable, là où le terrain, à peu près plat, leur permettait de se reposer. Isabela touillait les cendres de leur foyer avec un bâton. Anders était assis en tailleur contre le mur.

La présence de Nathanaël le dérangeait, mais ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Elle conservait vivace une parcelle de colère, qui lui était nécessaire. C'était tout ce qui surnageait dans le bruit blanc de l'Appel. Il suivait le voleur des yeux, observait ses allers et retours et nourrissait sa rancune de son évident malaise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait balancé tout à l'heure ? Nathanaël n'en savait rien lui-même, ça se voyait sur son visage. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil mal assurés et détournait le regard à chaque fois, déstabilisé de toujours rencontrer celui d'Anders.

Et puis, il prit une décision. À l'improviste, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était plus lui le moins à l'aise des deux quand il s'assit en face du mage. Il n'était pas au sommet de sa forme, certes, mais Anders ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner son air revêche. Et l'Appel le fit tomber au fond de lui-même. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour se concentrer sur les traits de Nath, sur les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler.

Le voleur leva les yeux au ciel en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, cherchant l'inspiration – ou le courage. « Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je t'avais menti ? Oui, évidemment que tu te rappelles, enfin, je crois. »

Anders inspira profondément, les yeux fermés. Si Nath ne parlait pas très vite, il allait s'évanouir.

« Bon, en fait, c'était aussi un mensonge, mais pas à ton encontre. C'était à moi que je mentais. Je croyais que ça serait plus facile, de t'effacer de ma vie. Ça aurait dû l'être, d'ailleurs. Seulement, je me suis rendu compte que… bah, tu me manquais. Je sais que j'ai l'air de dire ça comme si c'était rien, mais te leurre pas, c'est un des trucs les plus durs que j'ai eus à faire. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais pas parce que j'étais jaloux, et que je me sentais seul, et que je voulais que tu t'intéresse à moi, et aussi parce que… j'ai pas le courage de t'aider. Mais ça m'empêche pas de t'aimer, même si ça paraît lâche et très… incomplet, comme amour. Je t'aime, c'est un fait, et je suis désolé d'avoir dit le contraire, et que ça suffise pas.

Anders prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

\- C'est un peu connard, de me dire ça. C'est donc ma faute si j'ai obtenu tout ce que je pouvais espérer, mais que je ne m'en contente pas.

\- Mais…. Non !

\- Enlève-moi ça », ajouta-t-il en tendant l'amulette.

Nathanaël s'exécuta, tandis que derrière lui, Isabela empoignait ses deux dagues. Anders les contempla un instant, désorienté, puis repoussa le poing de Nath qui contenait le talisman. « Ne retire pas ce que tu viens de dire. »

(*)

Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de la bouche d'ombre dont la clarté attirait inexorablement Anders, celui-ci voulut savoir comment ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui. La réponse le stupéfia. « Vous êtes sûrs… qu'ils sont encore en vie ?

\- Créateur, j'espère bien que oui ! s'exclama Isabela. Et Merrill ? Savez-vous où elle est ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était à Andoral, et elle se portait aussi bien que d'habitude. »

Ils avaient presque atteint la Mer d'Écume. Encore une journée de marche, et ils pourraient embarquer pour Antiva. Il y avait quelque chose de déroutant, dans le calme soudain d'Anders. Nathanaël s'était attendu à une engueulade monumentale, à des insultes. Au lieu de ça, le mage s'était endormi tranquillement après l'avoir repoussé – sans haine, cependant, et à présent il s'exprimait sur un ton égal, quoique dénué d'émotion. Il ne s'approchait pas de lui, et semblait le traiter comme un parfait inconnu… mais c'était tout, et c'était sans doute pire que l'altercation escomptée. C'est difficile d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il nous manque, et de récolter l'indifférence quand on attendait la passion. Nath avait beau se féliciter qu'Anders ne semble plus en proie aux affres de l'Appel, il se sentait presque plus mal qu'en arrivant.

(*)

Un bateau, encore. Il n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre Clara et Zévran de quitter Antiva. Elle semblait n'avoir attendu que ça pendant des mois, lui ne montra aucun regret à abandonner ce qu'il avait si chèrement acquis. Cela préoccupait Isabela. Hawke ne parvenait pas à s'en émouvoir. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien bâti qui tienne la route.

En tout cas, cette escapade s'avérait une bonne idée. À mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la côte, Anders et Clara recouvraient une certaine joie de vivre. Isabela barrait vers Llomerryn. Ça paraissait la destination idéale, pas à long terme, mais pour échapper à… tout ça. Après tout, c'était le seul endroit de Thédas où la Chantrie n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment s'implanter. C'était suffisamment exotique pour laisser rêver qu'aucun Garde des Ombres n'y vivait non plus, et que l'Appel y serait assourdi. Et ça semblait fonctionner, alors soit, le Riveïn, d'abord.

* * *

Nathanaël passait le plus clair de son temps à la proue. Il essayait de contenir la nausée, légère mais tenace, qui le tenaillait depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord. Le navire que Zévran avait offert à Isabela s'avérait plus stable, et ô combien plus confortable, que ceux avec lesquels il avait fui Férelden, puis Kirkwall. Mais il demeurait un assemblage de planches ballotté sur les flots, et par ailleurs Nath n'aimait pas trop penser aux animaux qui nageaient en-dessous.

Anders observait le voleur adossé aux cordages. La misaine claquait au-dessus de sa tête, il avait posé un pied sur le bastingage. Il était sublime, évidemment, et quand il repoussait une mèche de sa joue, Anders se rappelait leur rencontre à Kirkwall, et comme il s'était épuisé plus que de raison à soigner des blessés qui ne l'auraient pas été s'il s'était montré plus attentif durant les combats. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à entretenir sa colère. Éviter Nath, le toiser de son indifférence chaque fois qu'il le croisait, tout ça pour cultiver tant la rancune que l'amour, dont il savait à présent qu'il pouvait aussi tenir Justice à distance, parce que… il était plus amoureux que vindicatif, et que seule sa peur l'avait enjoint à écouter l'esprit. Celle des Templiers et de l'apaisement, bien sûr, mais surtout celle d'avoir mésinterprété Hawke. Celle d'être abandonné, comme il avait cru que le voleur le ferait dès le départ. Ce n'était peut-être pas parce que Nath n'écoutait pas, qu'il n'était pas parti. Après tout, il avait distrait la Grande Prêtresse… alors même qu'il était évident qu'il n'achetait pas les mensonges qu'Anders lui servait. Ce type, là, qui jouait les muses à l'ombre des voiles, avait fermé les yeux sur les fables que lui avait contées son amant, parce qu'il croyait en lui. Et pourquoi lui avait-il raconté qu'il l'aimait, tout compte fait, et qu'Anders lui manquait ? Parce que c'était sans doute vrai. Et ça avait dû être putain de difficile à avouer.

Hawke, quoi qu'il ait affirmé par la suite, avait joué sa vie – et celle de tous ceux qui le suivaient ! – dans l'ultime combat contre les templiers. Il ne l'avait pas tué, alors qu'ils se tenaient, perdus, sous les décombres de la Chantrie. Il l'avait embrassé avant le combat final. Un baiser léger et sincère, comme si Anders ne venait pas de le trahir, comme si l'évidence de leurs convictions suffisait à les sauver. Et voilà qu'il se tenait là, après avoir convoqué une armée de démons afin d'ouvrir une porte, dans le seul but de le retrouver. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre Anders, il l'avait soutenu bien au-delà de ses espérances. Alors Anders s'approcha, et déposa son bâton au pieds du voleur.

« C'est facile à dire, maintenant, mais je ne souhaite pas autre chose que d'être avec toi. Je n'ai jamais souhaité autre chose, d'ailleurs. C'est ce pour quoi je me suis battu, même si je l'ai oublié en cours de route. Je voulais un monde dans lequel toi et moi nous puissions nous aimer, sans que des templiers ne nous arrachent l'un à l'autre. J'ai obtenu ce monde, mais je t'ai perdu, et j'ai beau tirer une grande fierté de cette victoire, elle n'a plus beaucoup de saveur.

Hawke descendit du bastingage.

\- C'est facile à dire, maintenant, mais ça en valait la peine, Anders. Je voulais être avec toi et je n'avais pas envie de me préoccuper du reste. Après tout, Bethany et toi étiez des apostats, et ça ne _m'_ avait jamais posé de problème.

Anders posa une main sur la joue de Hawke.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer un jour quelqu'un qui oserait me regarder en face après ce que j'ai fait.

Nath se souvenait.

\- Tu n'as jamais cru en grand-chose. »

Anders l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

C'était un bateau, alors bien sûr les couchettes étaient étroites. Anders trouva Nathanaël recroquevillé sur le matelas, Nyarlatotep allongé en travers de ses jambes. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, mais bon. Il tenta de réveiller le chien, qui se contenta de souffler et d'agiter les pattes. Il n'allait quand même pas s'allonger par terre ! « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Nath.

\- Je… J'aimerais bien dormir avec toi…

\- Descends de là, Nya.

Le chien soupira à fendre l'âme, et sauta de la banquette pour se coucher tout contre le coffrage. Anders l'enjamba, tandis que Nathanaël lui faisait de la place. Même comme ça, il manquait tomber du lit.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Il y a plein de place, dans la cabine du capitaine.

\- Mais, Isabela ?

\- On verra. »

La pirate tenait toujours la barre. Hawke la salua avec son air de sainte nitouche. Elle les regarda se diriger vers sa cabine en leur adressant son plus beau sourire pervers, celui qui signifiait qu'ils paieraient cher. Nath se laissa tomber sur le matelas deux places, et attira Anders à lui comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Isabela sourit. Elle resterait debout toute la nuit. Demain, ils auraient atteint Llomerryn.

(*)

À l'exception d'Isabela, tout le monde contemplait le port de Llomerryn avec effarement. Il était composé d'une série de pontons en bois et ne possédait pas de quais « en dur ». Soit. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de cité, derrière. Seulement une montagne acérée et brune, comme une dent de dragon, plantée de traviole au bout de son île, depuis des siècles. Il fallait s'approcher pour discerner les tunnels qui serpentaient à l'intérieur, et le chemin qui la contournait. Celui-ci plongeait dans une vallée, dont on ne distinguait que les ramures d'une végétation luxuriante et, de-ci de-là, les toits-terrasses de construction en bois, où des gens buvaient, où du linge séchait, bref, où régnait un désordre assumé, bien loin de la décrépitude de Kirkwall et de l'ostentation d'Antiva.

Isabela était concentrée sur sa manœuvre, mais lorsque le navire atteignit le mouillage, elle se tourna fièrement vers ses compagnons. « Voilà ! Je vous avais dit que ce serait exceptionnel, non ?

\- Personne n'en attendait moins, venant de vous », marmonna Hawke, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

(*)

Ce soir-là, ils échouèrent sur une terrasse assiégée, ou protégée, par les lianes qui pendaient des arbres la surplombant. Ils y étaient seuls, puisqu'elle dépendait du deux pièces qu'ils avaient loué sur les deniers conjugués de Zévran et Nathanaël. La lueur des flambeaux plantés sur le garde-corps se reflétait sur quelques feuilles au premier plan, mais la plus grande partie se perdait dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans le sous-bois. D'autres foyers illuminaient la cité de loin en loin, mais la densité de la végétation leur donnait l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Sauf qu'il y avait la musique. Le roulement des tambours traversait la forêt de part en part, et entre les vagues, l'air se hérissait de sons aigus mais étrangement mélodiques.

Anders et Nathanaël étaient attablés de part et d'autres de la table installée en travers de la terrasse. Zévran était assis à califourchon sur le banc, du côté de Nathanaël. Isabela était accoudée à la balustrade, et savourait un verre avec des attitudes de reine à son balcon. Clara se tenait à sa droite. Au début, personne ne fit attention à son déhanché. Elle emprunta son verre à Isabela, qui la contempla d'un drôle d'air. La pirate payait des coups à qui le souhaitait, mais boire dans son verre… Ça ne se faisait pas. Clara le lui rendit après en avoir lapé la moitié, l'air de rien, un pied battant la mesure. Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons, et voilà qu'elle levait les bras et sautillait sur place. Zévran la regarda, stupéfait, tandis qu'elle commençait à assortir ses petits bonds de grands mouvements de bras… et de hanches. Isabela troqua ses velléités de vengeance contre de la gourmandise. Les yeux d'Anders s'agrandirent et à cet instant, Nath sut avec certitude qu'il avait dragué Clara. Lui conserva un air neutre. Sa petite bande de Kirkwall serait partie en vrille depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas été capable de superviser cet ensemble hétéroclite. Il avait l'habitude de conserver son calme en toute circonstance… Pff, mais qui leurrait-il ? Il se pencha en avant pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. C'est alors qu'Isabela quitta sa rambarde pour se joindre à Clara. Elle dansait de manière beaucoup moins expressive, mais avec sensualité. Non, lasciveté. Ou plutôt… lubricité. C'était le mot qu'il cherchait. Zévran semblait partagé entre l'envie de les rejoindre et celle de continuer à les observer. C'est alors qu'Anders enjamba le banc sur lequel il était assis et… se mit à danser aussi. Ses pieds glissaient sur le sol et… Ses mains traçaient des motifs dans l'air… Il donnait parfois un coup de rein drôlement excitant sur le côté… Les filles applaudirent… Zévran aussi… Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre en train de gesticuler devant la table. Leurs pieds martelaient le sol, leurs bras dessinaient des arabesques et tout ce petit monde se collait de près. La main de Zév' effleura la cul de Clara. Isabela se trémoussa devant Anders, rappelant à Nathanaël cette conversation surréaliste qu'il avait préféré effacer de sa mémoire… À propos d'une soirée partagée à Dénérim… Ils n'allaient quand même pas remettre ça devant lui ? Non, tout le monde sautelait de plus belle. Anders se retourna et se mit à fixer Nath sans cesser de bouger. Son cou et ses épaules ondulaient, il le regardait par en-dessous avec une moue carnassière. Oh et puis merde !

Nathanaël se joignit aux autres. Il dansait aussi bien qu'un éléphant, mais l'élégance ne semblait pas le thème de la soirée. À peu de choses près, il suffisait de marteler le sol – plus ça faisait de bruit, plus c'était jouissif. Même si Anders dansait franchement bien, en vrai, mais Nath avait au moins un tour dans son sac : un déhanché sexy et propice aux frottements en tous genres.

Dix minutes plus tard, Zévran et Clara disparaissaient dans la maison, collés l'un à l'autre par une attraction magnétique qui les empêchait même de marcher droit. Anders et Nath en étaient rendus à se pavaner plutôt qu'à vraiment bouger. Isabela était assise sur la table et sirotait une bière à même la bouteille, appréciant le spectacle.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la pirate se sentit d'abord à l'étroit. Elle roula des yeux de droite à gauche pour se faire une idée de la situation, les écarquilla, regarda le plafond, puis pensa : « Bon... » Elle avait levé l'index par réflexe et cherchait une suite à donner à cette réflexion.

Donc… Anders dormait à sa gauche et Nathanaël à sa droite. Ils méritaient tous les deux le surnom de « chaton ». C'était très improbable qu'elle ait couché avec eux. L'était-ce tant que ça ? Elle l'avait déjà fait ! Enfin, séparément, bien sûr. Elle se tâta le corps. À poil. Pas bon signe. Et eux ? Elle souleva la couette. Créateur ! Ils étaient nus. Maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée, de toute manière, elle se rendait bien compte que le matelas était poisseux. Elle releva un coin de la couverture… Non ! Non.

« Bon. »

Déjà, arrêter de penser par monosyllabes. Ensuite, trouver un moyen de quitter le lit sans réveiller les hommes. Comme elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir lequel avait le sommeil le plus lourd (vu que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle partageait la couche des gens qu'elle baisait), elle opta pour le style « contorsions subtiles sous les draps » et parvint au pied du lit sans que l'un des deux aient moufté. Elle récupéra son pantalon et sa brassière par terre et ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Zévran et Clara y étaient déjà attablés et la dévisageaient en multipliant les mimiques goguenardes. Elle décida de les ignorer et traversa la cuisine avec superbe. Leur chambre à eux se trouvait de l'autre côté, la porte était entrouverte sur l'obscurité qui y régnait. Elle se retourna et attaqua la première : « Eh bien… Certains n'ont pas perdu de temps, hier soir ! » Ils se contentèrent de rire franchement, et elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu. Elle s'assit pesamment et demanda : « Il y a du café, au moins ? »

Un peu plus tard, Nathanaël remua et tâta par réflexe le matelas, là où il savait qu'il trouverait un corps. Quand il se souvint à qui appartenait celui qu'il cherchait, il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, pour se retrouver en face d'Anders qui avait de toute évidence eu la même idée que lui. Un regard et un geste de dénégation mutuelle leur permit de tomber d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas en parler. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. À l'heure actuelle, ça voulait dire « jamais ».

Dans la cuisine, les autres les accueillirent avec une indifférence parfaitement étudiée et donc ostentatoire.


End file.
